


Broken as Designed

by arsamandi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Android!Stiles, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brainwashing, Dark Stiles, F/M, Human!Derek, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Past Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scared Stiles, Slavery, Some Humor, Tortured Stiles Stilinski
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsamandi/pseuds/arsamandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek i Laura Hale żyją w świecie, w którym powszechne jest posiadanie androidów jako swego rodzaju niewolników, a Stanami nieoficjalnie rządzi Biuro. Co stanie się, gdy Laura znajdzie na śmietniku zepsutego androida, który może okazać się jednym z najcenniejszych rządowych projektów, na którym swoje ręce będzie chciała położyć więcej niż jedna organizacja? Tu nie ma dobrych stron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trzymam kciuki i stresuję się, żeby wam się spodobało ;**!  
> Kudosy i komentarze idealnie dopełniają fantastyczną wakacyjną pogodę, czyż nie <3?

Drzwi do pracowni uderzyły o ścianę i mężczyzna, dotychczas pochylony w skupieniu nad skomplikowanym mechanizmem, podskoczył, przeklinając cicho, gdy zorientował się, kto w nich stanął.

\- Derek! Ile razy mówiłam ci, żebyś przestał pracować po całych nocach? Mam zamknąć cię w twoim pokoju na klucz, żebyś się wreszcie położył? Bo uwierz mi, jestem do tego zdolna!

Kobieta oparła zdecydowanie dłonie na biodrach, odrzucając ruchem głowy ciemnobrązowe włosy na plecy i mierząc Dereka długim, niezadowolonym spojrzeniem.

\- Laura… - westchnął, zdejmując okulary i odchylając się na krześle. - Wiesz, że muszę to dokończyć.  
\- _Wiem_ , że musisz _odpocząć_ \- powiedziała stanowczo i Derek przewrócił z rozbawieniem oczami, odwracając się z powrotem do biurka. - Hej! Jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłam!

\- Zostało mi jedynie parę szczegółów, a klient chce to mieć na jutro - odparł, wzruszając ramionami. Laura potrząsnęła z rezygnacją głową i wyszła.

Derek wypuścił powietrze z płuc, zamykając na chwilę zielonoszare oczy i pocierając je kciukami. Był zmęczony, fakt. Zwłaszcza, że pracował nieprzerwanie od kilku dni. Jednak nie mógł teraz zrobić sobie przerwy, nie na kilkanaście godzin przed terminem, Laura musiała to zrozumieć. Od kiedy ich rodzice zginęli w pożarze domu pięć lat temu, Laura, jako najstarsza z rodzeństwa, wzięła na siebie obowiązek zajęcia się nim i Corą. Teraz, gdy Cora wyjechała na studia, zostali tylko w dwójkę i Laura stała się praktycznie ucieleśnieniem nadopiekuńczości, wygodnie ignorując fakt, że jej mały braciszek miał już dwadzieścia sześć lat. Parsknął lekko, uśmiechając się z mieszanką czułości i irytacji, a następnie sięgając po śrubokręt.

\- Masz - mruknęła znienacka Laura, pojawiając się niespodziewanie za jego plecami. - Przynajmniej w ten sposób nie będę musiała się zamartwiać, że padniesz z wyczerpania swoją zarośniętą twarzą na jedno z zębatych kół.

Derek spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem, unosząc brwi - w końcu golił się trzy dni temu, przepraszam bardzo - i Laura parsknęła, wciskając mu w ręce kubek z parującą kawą.

\- Bądź wdzięczny. To kawa, nie propozycja wyjścia na świeże powietrze. Broń Boże, żebyś to kiedykolwiek zrobił, prawda?

\- Nie jesteś już spóźniona do pracy?

\- Myślisz, że dyrektor udzieli mi upomnienia? - zaniepokoiła się, przykładając dłoń do piersi i rozszerzając komicznie zielone oczy. - Ach, no tak, zapomniałam…

\- Laura… - zaczął Derek, próbując ją powstrzymać, mimo że z góry wiedział, że jest skazany na niepowodzenie.

\- …przecież to ja nim jestem! - zakończyła triumfalnie, wybuchając śmiechem i Derek westchnął. _Ciężko_.

\- Twoje żarty w ogóle nie są zabawne - mruknął ponuro, zakładając znacząco okulary i pociągając łyk kawy. - Idź sobie.

Laura szturchnęła go w ramię, wciąż się śmiejąc, i wyszła na korytarz. Minutę później Derek usłyszał, jak zakłada buty i zmówił szybką dziękczynną modlitwę w myślach.

\- Nie tęsknij za mną! - zawołała, otwierając drzwi.

\- Nie zamierzam.

Odpowiedział mu kolejny wybuch śmiechu i trzaśnięcie, a potem szczęk przekręcanego klucza w zamku. Derek rozmasował zesztywniały kark i nachylił się z powrotem nad blatem.

 

Trzy godziny później wszystko było skończone i Derek półprzytomnie przeciągnął ręką po twarzy, próbując rozbudzić się na tyle, by dotrzeć do łóżka na górze i na nie paść.

 

*-* 

 

\- …rek? Derek, wstań.

Wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem, odsuwając się dalej od źródła głosu. Chciał jedynie spać, czy prosił o tak wiele?

\- Derek, nie przyszłabym, gdyby to nie było coś ważnego.

Westchnął, wiedząc, że to była prawda. Otworzył powoli oczy, momentalnie mrużąc je od wpadającego przez okno słońca i spróbował odnaleźć wzrokiem siostrę. Laura stała obok łóżka z poważnym wyrazem twarzy i Derek od razu się podniósł w pościeli, zaniepokojony.

\- Co się stało? Coś z Corą? - zapytał, kompletnie już rozbudzony.

\- Nie, z Corą wszystko w porządku, spokojnie… - zaczęła, przygryzając usta. - Ja, uch… Znalazłam coś. W śmietniku za naszym wieżowcem.

\- Znalazłaś coś w śmietniku? - powtórzył wolno Derek, nie do końca rozumiejąc. - Dlaczego szukałaś czegoś _w śmietniku?_

\- Nie szukałam, Jezu. To po prostu leżało, porzucone i, uch, najwyraźniej zepsute.

\- I postanowiłaś zabrać jakąś brudną, popsutą rzecz ze sobą? - spytał z niedowierzaniem, potrząsając głową. - A następnie mnie z jej powodu obudzić?

\- To android - powiedziała cicho Laura. - Wiem, że nie jesteś po mojej stronie, że nie uważasz, że powinny mieć prawa, że ich uczucia są zaprogramowane, że nie są wystarczająco _ludzcy_ , by mieć je naprawdę - zironizowała gorzko, kreśląc w powietrzu cudzysłów palcami. - Ale proszę, musimy mu pomóc.

\- Mam naprawić cudzą zabawkę, której ktoś się najwyraźniej pozbył, a teraz ty chcesz mieć.

\- Po prostu chodź na dół, dupku - syknęła z irytacją, ściągając z niego kołdrę i Derek rzucił jej mordercze spojrzenie, wstając z ociąganiem. - Jesteś mechanikiem, to zachowuj się jak jeden. Mogę ci nawet zapłacić.

\- Wystarczy, że nie będę musiał w tym tygodniu gotować - odmruknął, wzruszając ramionami i Laura przewróciła oczami, zniecierpliwiona, ale też uśmiechnęła się i Derek uznał to za sukces. Wiedział, że była wrażliwa na punkcie praw robotów, ale dla niego to były jedynie bardziej zaawansowane maszyny. Nic wielkiego. Dla samego świętego spokoju mógł rzucić na niego okiem, skoro to miało poprawić humor Laurze.

 

Gdy zeszli wreszcie na dół, koło drzwi leżał nagi android, zaprojektowany tak, by wyglądał na szesnasto- może siedemnastoletniego chłopca z brązowymi, rozwichrzonymi włosami i szczupłą budową ciała. Derek skrzywił się na widok stanu, w jakim się znajdował. Syntetyczna skóra była cała pokryta siniakami i rozcięciami, a jedna z rąk złamana w łokciu, przez co wystawało z niej parę przewodów. Nawet nie chciał myśleć, co zobaczy po otwarciu panelu kontrolnego na plecach. Właśnie dlatego nie popierał tego całego biznesu i wolał trzymać się od niego z daleka. Ludzie kupowali androidy hurtowo, uważając je za chodzące i mówiące lalki Barbie, które można do woli niszczyć, albo wykorzystywać do cięższych robót… lub też - co było według niego najbardziej godne pożałowania - wygodnie pieprzyć, jako że nie były _zdolne_ do odmowy.

Podszedł bliżej, przykucając koło smutnej rzeczy i odwracając jej nadgarstek, by móc przeczytać nazwę serii. ST1-LE5. Jeden z nowszych modeli. W porządku, o ile się orientował, miał parę zapasowych części do niego.

\- Potrafisz go naprawić? - zapytała niespodziewanie Laura i Derek drgnął, zapomniawszy kompletnie, że stała tuż za nim. Kiwnął głową.

\- Raczej tak. Nie wiem, jak rozległe są uszkodzenia, ale mogę spróbować. - Laura uśmiechnęła się z wyraźną ulgą, podczas gdy on tymczasem przesunął dłoń na kark androida, wsuwając palce we włosy i szukając przycisku zasilania. Znalazł i nacisnął.

Chłopiec -- nie, nie chłopiec, _robot_ , poprawił Derek ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, drgnął, zaczynając budzić się do życia.

Nagle na Dereku skupiło się dwoje rozbieganych oczu o najbardziej unikatowym kolorze whisky, jaki do tej pory miał okazję widzieć.

Dwoje bursztynowych, kompletnie przerażonych oczu.


	2. Chapter 2

_To nie mogło być prawdziwe przerażenie._

Taka była pierwsza myśl, jaka przyszła Derekowi do głowy. Roboty nie były zdolne do ludzkich emocji - miały jedynie zaprogramowane scenariusze postępowania w rozmaitych sytuacjach. 

Mimo to poczuł, jak mimowolnie podnoszą mu się brwi, gdy android szarpnął się do tyłu, gwałtownie odczołgując pod drzwi i w panice wodząc oczami od niego do Laury i z powrotem.

_Maszyny nie powinny się tak zachowywać._

Cóż, nic dziwnego, że ta została wyrzucona, skoro najwyraźniej była wadliwa.

Derek oparł dłonie na kolanach, podnosząc się i ruszając w kierunku swojej pracowni jedynie po to, by zorientować się, że nikt za nim nie szedł. _Jezu_. Obejrzał się i przewrócił oczami widząc klęczącą przed robotem Laurę, mówiącą coś cichym, łagodnym głosem, wyciągając do niego rękę.

\- Co ty robisz? - westchnął, pocierając oczy ze zmęczeniem. Naprawdę chciał wrócić do łóżka.

Laura rzuciła mu zirytowane spojrzenie, potrząsając głową z niedowierzaniem.

\- Nie widzisz, że on się _boi?_ \- syknęła, następnie odwracając się z powrotem do androida i posyłając mu ciepły uśmiech. - Nie zwracaj uwagi na mojego brata - powiedziała znacząco. - Dzień, w którym będzie dla kogoś miły, będzie dniem, w którym nadciągną czterej jeźdźcy apokalipsy.

ST1-LE5 zamrugał oczami, a potem uśmiechnął się niepewnie, zerkając szybko na zdumionego Dereka i równie szybko odwracając wzrok, wyraźnie zmieszany.

\- Na litość boską… - mruknął Derek z rozdrażnieniem. - To _robot_ , Laura. Boi się, bo najwyraźniej ma wgrany strach przed obcymi! To tylko zaawansowana nakręcana zabawka, w porządku? A _ty_ , wstawaj i chodź tutaj - warknął, zniecierpliwiony i android drgnął, wystraszony, przyciskając się mocniej do drzwi, zupełnie jakby chciał w nich zniknąć.

Tak naprawdę wyglądał po prostu jak przerażony chłopiec z dużymi, niewinnymi oczami i Derek po chwili odwrócił wzrok, skrępowany. Może nie musiał tak wybuchać.

Ale to nie była również reakcja, jakiej się spodziewał.

\- Wow - wysyczała cicho Laura. - Naprawdę potrafisz być kompletnym dupkiem, gdy tego chcesz.  
Zacisnął szczękę, nie odpowiadając. W większości dlatego, że się z nią zgadzał. Niechętnie, bo niechętnie, ale…

Spojrzał ponownie na androida, wypuszczając powoli powietrze i kiwając na niego ręką.

\- Ty. Wstań. Podejdź tu.

Oprogramowanie nie pozwalało im się sprzeciwić bezpośrednio wydanemu rozkazowi i Derek przygryzł wargę, obserwując, jak chłopiec podniósł się wolnymi, wyważonymi ruchami, dygocząc i nie mogąc do końca rozprostować lewej nogi. Złamaną rękę przyciskał obronnie do piersi, patrząc wszędzie, tylko nie na niego.

Na żołądku Dereka osiadł nieprzyjemny ciężar, więc odwrócił się, ruszając do pracowni.

\- Za mną - polecił. Laura westchnęła, oznajmiając, że pójdzie poszukać dla niego jakiś spodni i zniknęła na górze. Za plecami słyszał nierówne, metaliczne kroki ST1-LE5-a, prawie jakby potykał się i łapał ścian, by zachować równowagę, ale nie zamierzał oglądać się, by to sprawdzić.

Jeszcze trochę i zapytałby o samopoczucie tej rzeczy, _gratulacje, Hale_. Cholerna Laura i jej cholerne poglądy.

Co nie znaczyło jednak, że musiał traktować go w taki sposób - zupełnie, jakby nie był lepszy od jego byłego właściciela. Albo wszystkich innych ludzi, uważających androidy za wygodne worki treningowe, na których można było rozładować stres po ciężkim dniu w pracy.

Albo od samego siebie, gdy miesiąc temu poszedł do burdelu i…

Och, świetnie. _Teraz_ znalazł sumienie. 

\- Posłuchaj, - zaczął, wchodząc do środka pomieszczenia i obracając się. - Nie musisz się mnie obaw--

Android drgnął brutalnie, nie spodziewając się ruchu Dereka i w tym samym momencie ugięła się pod nim uszkodzona noga.

Derekowi stanęło serce, gdy - niczym w zwolnionym tempie - zobaczył na co upada robot.

Na jego biurko.

\- Nie, cholera!

Rzucił się do przodu, próbując go złapać, prawie nie słysząc huku rzeczy spadających z blatu na podłogę przez łomot własnego pulsu w uszach. _Prawie_. Jednak zdołał przytrzymać androida kilkanaście centymetrów nad ziemią i teraz oddychał ciężko, błagając w myślach wszystkie możliwe bóstwa, by projekt dla klienta na jutro przetrwał upadek. _Musiał_ przetrwać upadek.

Trzymany za ramiona robot był podejrzanie nieruchomy i Derek uniósł brew, podnosząc go ostrożnie. ST1-LE5 stanął chwiejnie o własnych siłach, uparcie odwracając głowę.

\- Nic ci nie jest? - zapytał z niepokojem Derek i zaraz przeklął się za głupotę.

Oczywiście, że nic mu nie było, _to przecież maszyna!_

Android przygryzł wargę, zwijając dłonie w pobielałe pięści, by zapanować nad ich drżeniem. Derekowi wydawało się, że coś cicho powiedział i odetchnął z ulgą. Jedna rzecz mniej do wymieniania. Dobrze, bardzo dobrze - zwłaszcza, że nie był pewien, czy akurat miał chip z ustawieniami mowy do tego modelu.

\- Głośniej - polecił i nagle duże, bursztynowe oczy były zwrócone prosto na niego.

\- Przepraszam… Nie - nie zrobiłem tego celowo, sir, ja… Przepraszam - powtórzył ciszej, znowu spuszczając wzrok i kompletnie nie zauważając kompletnego szoku na twarzy Dereka. - Proszę, nie karz mnie.

\- Nie karać? Dlaczego miałbym w ogóle…

\- _Proszę_ \- przerwał mu zdławionym głosem ST1-LE5. - Proszę. Nie jestem pewien, czy moja… moja konstrukcja wytrzyma więcej, sir, i… mogę zaproponować alternatywę, mogę… - Android zaledwie zdążył musnąć trzęsącymi się palcami zapięcie jeansów Dereka, gdy ten cofnął się jak oparzony, zamykając posiniaczony nadgarstek w stalowym uścisku. 

\- _Nie_ \- powiedział powoli, stanowczo Derek, otrząsając się z zaskoczenia. - Żadnych alternatyw w tym stylu, _nigdy więcej_ , rozumiesz?

Android pokiwał głową, trzymając spojrzenie utkwione w podłodze.

\- Tak, sir.

Derek westchnął.

\- I nie musisz nazywać mnie "sir". Wystarczy Derek. Hale.

Otrzymał w odpowiedzi kolejne skinięcie i puścił go, odwracając się do porozrzucanych koło biurka rzeczy ze ściągniętymi brwiami. Projekt leżał na procesorze i połamanej płycie głównej i… Derek pochylił się, biorąc go w ręce… _Tak!_ Boże, dzięki Ci, był nieuszkodzony. Odetchnął głęboko z ulgą i odwrócił się z powrotem do androida, odkładając wcześniej projekt bezpiecznie na półkę.

\- Podłączę cię teraz do mojego laptopa, w porządku? - spytał. - Chciałbym sprawdzić twoje oprogramowanie.

ST1-LE5 podniósł głowę, patrząc na niego z czymś… z czymś, co wyglądało jak zaskoczenie przemieszane z nadzieją i Derek automatycznie skrzyżował ręce na piersi. Nie do końca podobało mu się bycie na końcu tego spojrzenia.

\- Co znowu?

Android potrząsnął szybko głową i - _rozpromienił się._

Derek zesztywniał.

_Dlaczego ta cholerna maszyna się do niego uśmiechała?_

\- Aw, już się zaprzyjaźniliście? - rozczuliła się Laura, wchodząc do pomieszczenia z kilkoma parami spodni w objęciach. Jej brat uniósł brwi w oczekiwaniu na wyjaśnienie i dziewczyna przewróciła oczami ze zniecierpliwieniem. - Nie wiem, które będą pasować. Wzięłam jedne z twoich, luźniejsze moje… Chrisa, jako że zostawił je tutaj ostatnim razem… - przeciągnęła mało subtelnym tonem, mrugając do Dereka i ten parsknął, nie wiedząc, czy ma być rozbawiony, czy raczej zirytowany.

\- Za dużo informacji, Lau.

\- _Ktoś_ tutaj musi się dzielić szczegółami, Der - prychnęła. - Gdy ty byłeś z Paige, nawet nie powiedziałeś mi o jej istnieniu do waszej trzeciej randki. _Trzeciej_ , Derek!

\- I praktycznie od razu potem zerwaliśmy, _dzięki wielkie_ \- zironizował, podchodząc do siostry i praktycznie wyrywając jej ubrania z rąk. - A teraz możesz już sobie iść.

\- Och, ale ja chcę zobaczyć…

\- Nie. Idź sobie. Powiadomię cię, jak go naprawię. Nie masz przypadkiem wieczorem zebrania zarządu? - dodał, uśmiechając się triumfalnie, gdy Laura zamarła, otwierając szeroko oczy w nagłej realizacji.

\- Cholera, tak, za dwadzieścia minut!

\- Gdy zobaczysz radiowóz, przynajmniej _udaj_ , że miałaś zamiar zwolnić - poradził pogodnie, obserwując z satysfakcją, jak pospiesznie zarzuciła na siebie płaszcz, a teraz podskakiwała na jednej nodze, zakładając szpilki.

\- Pieprz się, Der - odparła równie pogodnie, odrzucając włosy na ramię i posłała mu całusa ręką, wypadając przez drzwi. Derek roześmiał się, przeczesując palcami własne czarne kosmyki i odkręcił się do androida, wyciągając w jego stronę stertę spodni.

I nie przestając wyciągać, jako że ten nawet nie drgnął, by je wziąć, zamiast tego wpatrując się w nie szeroko otwartymi oczami, sprawiając, że wydawały się one wręcz niedorzecznie duże przy drobnej twarzy.

\- To dla ciebie - wyjaśnił, potrząsając nimi zachęcająco. - Przymierz i załóż te pasujące.

\- Mogę sam wybrać? - spytał z podekscytowaniem ST1-LE5, powoli wysuwając dłoń, by pogładzić palcami miękki materiał bordowych rurek, jednocześnie raz po raz zerkając na Dereka, jakby bał się, ze zaraz zostaną spod nich wyrwane i mężczyzna wybuchnie mu śmiechem w twarz.

Hale zmarszczył brwi, czując, jak opuszczają go ostatnie ślady dobrego humoru. Roboty stylizowane w aż takim stopniu na ludzi były chyba jeszcze gorsze od osób, które traktowały je jedynie jako zabawki.

\- Tak - odparł krótko, ucinając temat i podając mu ubrania, a następnie ruszając po laptop. Zaledwie zdążył tylko usiąść na krześle i go otworzyć, zza pleców dobiegł go miękki, entuzjastyczny dźwięk.

Gdy się obejrzał przez ramię, ST1-LE5 stał w czerwonych spodniach przed małym lustrem w rogu pracowni, wodząc z ciekawością opuszkami palców po własnym odbiciu.

\- _Przestań_.

Android obrócił się tak szybko, że uderzył plecami o ścianę, wystraszony i Derek się skrzywił. Nie chciał zabrzmieć aż tak ostro, chciał tylko…

No cóż, nieważne, osiągnął, co chciał.

\- Przepraszam, nie… nie wiedziałem, że nie mogę… że…

\- Przestań też ciągle przepraszać. Podejdź tu.

ST1-LE5 posłusznie się zbliżył i Derek wychylił się na siedzeniu, sięgając do zabezpieczenia na jego plecach i podłączając tam kable, a potem spoglądając w zainteresowaniu na ekran, gdzie wyskoczyły naraz setki szybko przewijających się linijek kodów.

Przysunął się do monitora, zakładając okulary.

\- To ja?

\- Cholera! - Derek podskoczył, kompletnie zapomniawszy, że nie jest sam. - Nie odzywaj się, jeśli nie zadałem ci wcześniej pytania!

Android cofnął się o krok, rozszerzając nieco bursztynowe oczy.

Nie wydał żadnego odgłosu.

Derek zacisnął szczękę, czując niespodziewane ukłucie winy, ale równie szybko je odpędzając. Jak miał się w końcu skupić, gdy ktoś bez przerwy coś mówił, prawda? To była konieczność.

Dwie minuty później nabrał powietrza w płuca i wypuścił je z rezygnacją, pocierając dłonią czoło.

\- Przepraszam. Nie musisz być cicho, jeśli nie chcesz.

Usłyszał, jak ktoś z tyłu przestępuje z nogi na nogę.

\- Dziękuję, si-- _Derek_.

Hale uśmiechnął się mimo woli, wzdychając.

\- A teraz powiedz mi, ile pamiętasz. Masz jakieś imię? Kto był twoim poprzednim właścicielem? Jak znalazłeś się na śmietniku?

\- Czy to jest niezbędne do naprawy?

Przez chwilę Derek był pewien, że się przesłyszał.

\- _Powiedz mi, ile pamiętasz_ \- powtórzył z naciskiem, patrząc na androida z uniesionymi w niedowierzaniu brwiami. To było bezpośrednie pytanie.

Chłopiec poruszył się nerwowo.

\- Stiles - odpowiedział pospiesznie i Derek zwęził oczy, przypatrując mu się uważnie. - Zostałem kupiony jako urodzinowy prezent i… nie… nie pamiętam ostatnich wydarzeń - dokończył ciszej, odwracając wzrok.

\- W porządku - mruknął Hale, w ogóle mu nie wierząc.

_Maszyny nie potrafiły kłamać._

_Ta najwyraźniej umiała._

Przekręcił się całkowicie na krześle, biorąc andro-- _Stilesa_ \- jak _oryginalnie_ \- za ramiona i ustawiając do siebie plecami, a potem otwierając, by zajrzeć do środka. Sięgnął pomiędzy obwody, wyciągając delikatnie pierwszy z brzegu poczerniały chip i przypatrując mu się badawczo.

\- Szlag - wymamrotał i Stiles zerknął na niego z niepokojem przez ramię. - Większość jest spalona. Nie mam pojęcia, jakim cudem w ogóle funkcjonujesz.

Ramiona Stilesa stężały i Derek westchnął, zsuwając okulary i spoglądając na niego.

\- O co _teraz_ chodzi?

\- Też mnie wy-wyrzucisz? - szepnął prawie niesłyszalnie android, patrząc z powrotem przed siebie. Hale przewrócił oczami, wmawiając samemu sobie, że to, co poczuł, to było jedynie zniecierpliwienie, a nie ściśnięty żołądek.

Powoli zaczynał rozumieć, dlaczego Stiles nie chciał rozmawiać o przeszłości.

\- Nie. Obiecałem Laurze, że cię dla niej naprawię. Żadnego wyrzucania - oznajmił zdecydowanie i po chwili zwróciły się na niego pełne wdzięczności oczy.

_Nie, nie wdzięczności. To nie była wdzięczność. Roboty nie potrafiły…_

\- …dziękuję.

_Och, chrzanić to._


	3. Chapter 3

Część oprogramowania Stilesa była zabezpieczona i Derek nie mógł się do niej dostać - nawet przy pomocy własnej roboty programu do łamania haseł. Ktoś zdecydowanie nie chciał, by - cokolwiek tam było - ujrzało światło dzienne. Derek nie zamierzał się poddać, ale też nie miał już sił nad tym dłużej siedzieć. Nareperował Stilesowi staw w nodze i wymienił całe przedramię, a potem wspiął się po schodach do swojej sypialni i padł półprzytomnie na łóżko tak, jak stał, z nieściągniętymi jeansami i usmarowanym olejem podkoszulkiem…

…jedynie po to, by przebudzić się dwie godziny później, zaalarmowany. Wiedział, że Laura nie wróciła na noc do domu, jako że napisała mu, że jedzie bezpośrednio po zebraniu do Chrisa i żeby nie czekał na nią z kolacją - _jakby w ogóle zamierzał. …okay, kogo on chciał nabrać, czekałby nawet do północy_ \- więc musiał być sam.

Android.

Android był na dole, prawda? Tam go zostawił, mamrocząc niewyraźne _dobranoc_ i nawet się nie oglądając. Ale tam _był_ , więc… więc ten hałas _tutaj_ … cichy oddech…  


Derek powoli zszedł z łóżka, poruszając się z dodatkową ostrożnością po omacku do drzwi i włącz--

\- _Szlag!_

Jego bose stopy zawadziły o coś na podłodze i w ostatniej chwili złapał się nocnej szafki, unikając upadku. W tym samym momencie kształt się poruszył i Derek omal nie dostał zawału serca, przypadając do ściany i uderzając dłonią we włącznik światła.

Stiles skulił się koło łóżka, zasłaniając ręką zmrużone oczy.

I tak, to też było nietypowe dla robotów, ale najbardziej nietypowe było…

\- Co ty robisz w moim pieprzonym pokoju w środku nocy?!

Android opuścił wolno ramię, unosząc brwi i spoglądając na niego z czymś-- czy… czy to był _wyrzut?_ Derek westchnął ciężko, przeczesując palcami włosy i usiłując się opanować. Mógł sobie poradzić bez podnoszenia głosu, prawda?

\- Wracaj do pracowni - powiedział, wskazując na drzwi i Stiles rozszerzył oczy, zaciskając dłoń na rogu zsuniętej z łóżka kołdry.

\- A-ale tam jest zimno - zaprotestował. - I… ciemno - dodał po sekundzie namysłu. Derek przez chwilę nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiednich słów, żeby odpowiedzieć. Jak… _słucham?_

\- Tu też jest ciemno - stwierdził bez sensu, co wydało się jedynie rozbudzić ogniki w bursztynowych tęczówkach.

\- Chyba mamy różne definicje ciemności, _Derrek_ \- przeciągnął android, zerkając znacząco na palącą się nad nimi żarówkę. 

Hale wypuścił powietrze z płuc, ściskając palcami nasadę nosa i starając się uspokoić. Po trzech dniach, które spędził na nogach praktycznie tylko dzięki takim ilościom kawy, o jakich nawet nie odważył się powtórnie myśleć, miał teraz jedno, jedyne małe życzenie.

Pójść spać, do cholery.

I po raz drugi z rzędu został obudzony przez… przez tego… _tego_ …

\- To, że nie ukarałem cię _wtedy_ , nie oznacza, że nagle możesz zacząć pyskować - wycedził, otwierając z rozmachem drzwi stając za nimi. - Do pracowni. Natychmiast.

\- Ale…

\- _Stiles!_

Android szarpnął się do tyłu, uderzając głową w drewnianą ramę łóżka i nawet nie próbując ukryć strachu w szeroko otwartych oczach, gdy Derek odruchowo ruszył w jego stronę.

\- N-nie chciałem cię obrazić, j-ja…

Hale zastygł w połowie drogi, nie wiedząc, co robić. Jak zwykle wszystko spieprzył, gratulacje. Skrzywił się. Z drugiej strony, wszystko wyglądałoby inaczej, gdyby robot o prostu wykonywał polecenia bez żadnych komentarzy, prawda?

I, uch, czy on nadal mówił?

\- …czasami zastanawiam się, czy ktokolwiek zainstalował mi filtr pomiędzy ustami a… a głównym komputerem? Bo jeśli tak, to raczej nie była jego najlepsza robota. Ani nawet _dobra_. I jedyne, do czego się do tej pory przydawała, to do wpakowywania mnie w kłopoty. Chociaż nie, nie "przydawała", to słowo sugeruje pozytywny wydźwięk, a…

Derek mógł jedynie patrzeć na nerwowo gestykulującego Stilesa, oszołomiony. I naprawdę, nie miał najmniejszego problemu z wyobrażeniem sobie, dlaczego jego poprzedni właściciel go wyrzucił. _Najmniejszego_.

Stiles wydał się w końcu zauważyć wyraz twarzy Hale'a, bo nagle ucichł, zagryzając usta i spuszczając wzrok. A potem znienacka kiwnął głową, jakby podjął jakąś decyzję i oparł się o łóżko, podnosząc i ruszając wolno w stronę drzwi.

\- Przepraszam, sir - wymamrotał cicho, mijając go ze zwieszonymi ramionami. - Nie powinienem był wchodzić tu bez pozwolenia. Po prostu nie chciałem… nie chciałem być sam - dokończył prawie niesłyszalnie i wyszedł, szukając ostrożnie schodów w ciemnościach.

Derek oparł czoło o zimną ścianę, zamykając oczy i mamrocząc coś niezrozumiałego. Naprawdę, gdyby była tu Laura, prawdopodobnie by go zrugała za to, że znowu zranił uczucia - _uczucia_ , ha! - androida swoim zachowaniem. Czy jednak ktoś mógłby spojrzeć na to z _jego_ punktu widzenia? _On tylko chciał spać_. A teraz nie będzie mógł, bo…

\- Stiles - warknął wbrew sobie, nawet nie kłopocząc się oderwaniem od ściany i rozejrzeniem wokół. - STILES!

\- T-tak? - Android brzmiał na zestresowanego i niepewnego i to jedynie sprawiło, że Hale westchnął ciężej.

\- Śpisz tutaj.

\- Ale powiedziałeś, że…

\- Naprawdę chcesz się ze mną kłócić o to, co powiedziałem? - spytał ze zmęczeniem Derek, wreszcie na niego spoglądając - przelotnie, bądź co bądź - i zaczynając iść w stronę łóżka. Stiles podążył za nim, podekscytowany, prawie się potykając o własne stopy i Hale powstrzymał uśmiech, zamiast tego przewracając oczami.

Odrzucił kołdrę i opadł na materac z gardłowym jękiem przyjemności.

\- Zgaś światło.

Stiles zmarszczył nos, ale bez słowa zawrócił i nacisnął wyłącznik.

Derek naciągnął na siebie kołdrę po samą głowę, słysząc, jak Stiles przekręca się na podłodze, próbując znaleźć w miarę wygodną pozycję.

\- Nie - mruknął stanowczo sam do siebie. - Nie ma mowy.

Stiles przewrócił się po raz kolejny z miękkim, łamiącym serce dźwiękiem. Prawie, jakby robił to specjalnie. Cholerny robot.

\- Leż nieruchomo - syknął z irytacją i android momentalnie zamarł w pół ruchu, niemal bojąc się oddychać. Co było już zwyczajnie śmieszne i niedorzeczne. Derek nie dał mu ani jednego powodu, by się go obawiał.

_Prawda?_

Derek przewrócił się na drugi bok, zaciskając szczękę i wbijając wzrok w ciemnościach w ścianę naprzeciwko. Teraz dla odmiany było _za cicho_. Właśnie dlatego nie lubił towarzystwa. Zawsze coś od niego było… _wymagane_. Tak jak wtedy, gdy umawiał się z Paige. Na trzeciej randce zaczęła mówić o tym, jak wyobraża sobie ich wspólną przyszłość: dzieci, domowe roboty, ona odkładająca na bok karierę wiolonczelistki, by móc spędzać z nim więcej czasu, on jako głowa rodziny… Derek zwyczajnie spanikował i wyjaśnił jej, że mylił się i nie pasują do siebie, że zasługuje na kogoś lepszego, niż on. I to była prawda, Derek nie byłby w stanie dać Paige tego, czego pragnęła, nie potrafiłby znieść ciążącej na nim odpowiedzialności. Może za jakiś czas, ale nie… nie w tym momencie.

Cisza była wręcz przytłaczająca - niczym fizyczny ciężar zalegający w pokoju. Tym razem przewrócił się na plecy, krzywiąc w momencie, gdy skrzypnęły sprężyny. Stiles nadal nawet nie drgnął i Derek, gdyby bardzo się postarał, prawdopodobnie potrafiłby zapomnieć o jego obecności.

 _Taaak_. Bo życie Hale'a aktualnie było tak łatwe i usłane różami.

\- Wygodnie ci? - rzucił wreszcie, wpatrując się w sufit z wysiloną obojętnością i odczuwając to jako dosłowny fizyczny wysiłek. Co prawda, nie mógł widzieć dokładnie, ale może przydałoby się go odmalować?

\- Uch… To nie najgorsze miejsce, w jakim musiałem spać. - Dobiegł go cichy głos androida i zacisnął usta w wąską linijkę. Mówić tu o odpowiedziach, jakich nie chciał usłyszeć… - Jest w porządku. Dziękuję, Derek. Że… że pozwoliłeś mi tu zostać.

Derek mruknął coś niezrozumiałego, mając niejasne podejrzenie, że Stiles uśmiecha się w ciemnościach. Och, dajcie spokój.

\- Na miłość bos… Chodź tutaj - polecił, poddając się i przesuwając na sam brzeg łóżka, by zrobić miejsce dla androida, który momentalnie wpełzł na materac, praktycznie promieniejąc, i zawinął się w kołdrę. _Większość_ kołdry. - I ani słowa - zastrzegł, zanim Stiles mógł otworzyć usta, by coś skomentować, lub, co gorsze, znowu mu podziękować. Odwrócił się ostentacyjnie do niego plecami i zamknął oczy, nasłuchując spokojnych, równomiernych oddechów z tyłu.

Zasnął kilkadziesiąt sekund później.

 

*-*

 

Gdy obudził się rano, uderzając pięścią w budzik - który wydał z siebie piskliwy, żałosny skrzek, zanim umilkł na dobre - Stilesa nigdzie nie było.

Derek zmarszczył brwi, potrząsając głową i przecierając dłonią twarz, by ocucić się z resztek snu, a potem chwiejnie wstał, ruszając w stronę drzwi. W porządku, nie było powodu do niepokoju. Przecież to nie tak, że ten mały android uśpiłby jego czujność, a potem uciekł z ważnymi informacjami z pracowni, racja? Zresztą, dla kogo miałby szpiegować, hm?

\- Laura? - zawołał, wychylając się przez poręcz schodów. - Wróciłaś?

W odpowiedzi z kuchni dobiegł go głośniejszy szczęk naczyń i przyjemny pomruk uruchamianego ekspresu do kawy.

\- Już godzinę temu, śpiąca królewno! Złaź tu razem ze swoim leniwym tyłkiem! - odkrzyknęła i przewrócił oczami, zerkając przy okazji na zegarek. Do spotkania miał jeszcze trochę czasu, zdążyłby zjeść śniadanie. Huh. _Zrobić_ i zjeść. Laura nie cierpiała gotować.

Zaszedł jeszcze po drodze do łazienki, a potem wtoczył się do kuchni, ziewając. I zamierając w połowie tego ziewnięcia, gdy Stiles o mało co nie wpadł na niego, niosąc talerz pełen kanapek i cofając się w czystym przerażeniu.

\- Och, um… Chcesz jedną? - zaproponował słabo, podsuwając mu je praktycznie pod sam nos i Derek uniósł niedowierzająco brew, robiąc dla bezpieczeństwa krok do tyłu. - Przygotowałem je dla ciebie. Z-znaczy dla was - poprawił się szybko, oglądając na opierającą się o blat Laurę, która pomachała mu, uśmiechając się z rozbawieniem naokół gryzionego właśnie jabłka. - Co prawda, niektórzy tutaj zdążyli już zjeść _nie tylko swoją_ porcję - mruknął sarkastycznie, oglądając się przez ramię na krztuszącą się ze śmiechu Laurę, jednocześnie próbującą wyglądać na ucieleśnienie niewinności.

Nie wychodziło jej to za dobrze.

\- Czy _to_ jest sposób, by odzywać się do swojej nowej właścicielki? - wycedził Derek i nagle atmosfera w kuchni wyraźnie stężała, gdy Stiles odwrócił się do niego tak szybko, że omal nie naciągnął któregoś mięśnia w szyi. 

\- N-nie, sir - wymamrotał nerwowo, otwierając szerzej oczy i zaciskając pobielałe palce na krawędziach tacy. - Ale Laura… znaczy, _pani Laura_ … ona powiedziała, że…

\- Daj spokój, Derek - syknęła znienacka Laura, porzucając jabłko i prostując się z irytacją. - Powiedziałam mu, że może zachowywać się przy nas swobodnie, bo nic mu nie grozi. I wyobraź sobie, że jest o wiele lepszym i zabawniejszym rozmówcą, niż ty kiedykolwiek byłeś, więc, z łaski swojej, tego nie psuj. - Podeszła bliżej, posyłając twarde, nieprzyjazne spojrzenie zaskoczonemu bratu i mierzwiąc włosy Stilesowi, który przeskakiwał niepewnie wzrokiem z niej na niego i z powrotem. - _Nic ci nie grozi_ \- powtórzyła jeszcze raz, wyraźnie, nachylając się tak, by móc patrzeć androidowi w oczy. - A jeśli Derek jeszcze raz sprawi ci jakiś kłopot, po prostu przyjdź i mi o tym powiedz, okay?

Derek mimowolnie warknął, ściągając gniewnie brwi i Stiles rzucił mu niespokojne spojrzenie. Taca w jego dłoniach zaczęła drżeć.

\- Proszę, nie. Ja tylko chciałem… - wydusił, spuszczając głowę i zaciskając powieki, a potem nagle podrywając ją z powrotem i wciskając oszołomionemu Derekowi kanapki w ręce. - Przepraszam, okay?

I z tymi słowami dosłownie wypadł z kuchni, gdzie po chwili doszedł trzask zamykanych do pracowni drzwi.

Laura chwyciła jedną z samej góry i uderzyła Dereka w ramię, wychodząc.

\- Mam nadzieję, że jesteś z siebie dumny.

Derek obejrzał się za nią, otwierając i zamykając usta.

_Co się tu właśnie stało?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję wam za zainteresowanie <3! *blushes*  
> ;******

\- Proszę wejść.

Jeszcze zanim Derek zdążył położyć dłoń na klamce, drzwi same się otworzyły. Westchnął, przewracając oczami - naprawdę, im wyższy szczebel na drabinie społecznej, tym więcej miało się wymówek dla własnego leniwego tyłka. Przeszedł obok skłonionego koło wejścia robota - filigranowej brunetki o lekko skośnych oczach i plastikowej skórze, o wiele mniej zaawansowanej wersji od Stilesa, jak przelotnie zauważył - i kiwnął głową mężczyźnie za biurkiem.

\- Agencie McCall.

\- Panie Hale. - Rafael McCall pochylił się nad blatem, splatając ręce z wystudiowaną obojętnością. - Ufam, że przyniósł pan ze sobą mój projekt?

\- Tak. - Derek podszedł bliżej, kładąc ostrożnie walizkę na stole i ją otwierając. - Najwyższej jakości urządzenie szpiegujące. Niewykrywalne w odczytach. Jest dostępna możliwość zainstalowania go w androidzie, jak pan zamówił. Pytania?

\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby - powiedział swobodnie Rafael, wstając i klepiąc po plecach Dereka, który z trudem powstrzymał grymas, a potem nachylając się nad projektem z nieukrywaną fascynacją. - Jest pan jednym z najlepszych specjalistów, z jakimi Biuro miało przyjemność pracować. Pieniądze jeszcze dziś zostaną przelane na pańskie konto, jak zawsze.

\- Jeśli nie jestem już dłużej potrzebny…? - Derek zrobił ruch w stronę drzwi, unosząc brew i McCall machnął ręką z uśmiechem.

\- Ależ proszę, wiem, że zabieram pański cenny czas, panie Hale. W razie jakichkolwiek kłopotów skontaktujemy się z panem telefonicznie. Jeszcze raz dziękuję za tak szybkie wykonanie zlecenia.

\- Nigdy nie przekraczam terminów i _dzisiaj_ jest termin. Nie dostarczyłem go _przed_. Podziękowania nie są konieczne.

Rafael roześmiał się i Derek zacisnął szczękę z irytacją. Od pierwszego spotkania przypominał mu szczura i to się nigdy nie zmieniło. Obrzydliwego, podlizującego się szczura, który tylko czeka na sprzyjającą okazję, by wbić ci nóż w plecy.

\- Szczegóły, szczegóły, Biuro i tak jest wdzięczne. - McCall okrążył stolik i zarzucił ramię na plecy Hale'a, prowadząc go w kierunku wyjścia. Derek uznał, że facet miał szczęście, że pieniądze za projekt nie zostały jeszcze wypłacone, bo inaczej miałby rękę wykręconą w tym samym momencie, w którym go dotknął. - Widziałeś Mirabelle, Derek? - spytał konwersacyjnie, wskazując na androida, który wreszcie się wyprostował i uśmiechnął w powitaniu. - Mogę ci mówić "Derek", prawda?

\- Wolałbym, aby nasze stosunki nie przekraczały tych zawodowych.

Dlaczego musiał użerać się z takimi idiotami? Czy on, u diabła, wyglądał, jakby szukał przyjaciół? Albo miał ochotę wyjść na piwo?

\- Oczywiście, oczywiście - wycofał się Rafael, potrząsając głową. - Ale powiedz mi, co sądzisz o Mirabelle. Rozumiesz, jako ekspert. Długo jeszcze pociągnie czy powinienem oddać ją do utylizacji i pomyśleć o nowszym modelu? - Android rozszerzył odrobinę oczy, mimo że wargi rozciągnięte w uśmiechu ani drgnęły. - Ostatnio zaczyna się zawieszać - dodał konspiracyjnym szeptem i Derek poczuł gwałtowną falę niechęci do tego człowieka. Znaczy większą, niż do tej pory, co i tak było sporym osiągnięciem.

Nawet jeśli robot miał pewne wady - jak nieposłuszeństwo czy ataki paniki czy wypadanie bez powodu z pomieszczeń - to nie dawało wystarczającego powodu, żeby się go pozbywać, na miłość boską. Gdyby ludzi też można było w ten sposób wyrzucić, zdecydowanie wiedziałby, kto by poszedł na pierwszy ogień.

\- Nie specjalizuję się w androidach - uciął chłodno, mając nadzieję, że to wystarczy za odpowiedź, ale Rafael spojrzał nagle na niego z wyraźnym niedowierzaniem.

\- Och, daj spokój, chyba nie jesteś z tych osób, które uważają, że należą im się takie same prawa, jak ludziom?

\- Nie, oczywiście, że… - zaczął, ale McCall nawet nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, marszcząc brwi i najpierw klepiąc Mirabelle w biodro, a potem wymierzając jej z rozbawieniem policzek, aż robotowi odrzuciło głowę na bok. Mirabelle odwróciła się wolno, mrugając z czymś nieczytelnym w oczach, ale zaraz po chwili z powrotem się uśmiechnęła.

Derek poczuł, że mógłby zwymiotować. Albo walnąć McCalla pięścią w tę zadowoloną z siebie twarz. Cóż. Jeśli miał być szczery, druga opcja podobała mu się bardziej.

\- To przecież tylko maszyny - oświadczył z rozbawieniem agent i Hale posłał mu lodowate spojrzenie.

\- Naprawdę się śpieszę, więc…

\- Mirabelle! Dlaczego jeszcze pan Hale nie ma otworzonych drzwi, hm? - rzucił z naganą w głosie Rafael i android pospieszył się, by nacisnąć klamkę i przyciągnąć ją do siebie. Derek stanął na progu, przyjmując z niechęcią wyciągniętą na pożegnanie dłoń mężczyzny.

Upewnił się, by uścisnąć ją nieco mocniej, niż by wypadało i jeśli poczuł głęboką satysfakcję na widok trwającego ułamek sekundy grymasu agenta, to, cóż, tylko jego sprawa, prawda?

 

*-*

 

Szedł szybko chodnikiem, ignorując mijających go w równym, jak nie większym pośpiechu ludzi i robotów, nawet nie podnosząc głowy znad telefonu. Jedna z jego dawnych klientek, Rose, właścicielka burdelu, przysłała wiadomość z pytaniem, czy nie wpadłby do nich i nie naprawił jednego z sexdroidów, który ponoć był w kiepskim stanie po wczorajszej nocy.

Jeszcze parę dni wzruszyłby ramionami i tam pojechał.

Sam zresztą nie był do końca pewien, co sprawiło, że teraz się wahał, czy przyjąć zlecenie. Może to przez dzisiejszą sytuację z tym dupkiem McCallem rano. Nie chciał widzieć kolejnych androidów traktowanych jak…

Co, _rzeczy?_

Ale czy sam nie mówił zawsze, że tym właśnie były? I od kiedy jego myśli mają wydźwięk głosu Laury? Ściągnął brwi jeszcze bardziej, decydując się odpisać Rose, że niedługo będzie.

Później uznał, że warto byłoby co jakiś czas jednak ryzykować spojrzenie do góry, by przynajmniej sprawdzać, gdzie idzie.

\- O mój Boże, przepraszam! - zawołał kobiecy głos dwie zszokowane sekundy po tym, jak styropianowy kubek z kawą uderzył w jego pierś i Derek dosłownie zamarł, bezradnie patrząc na błyskawicznie rozprzestrzeniającą się na koszuli brązową plamę. - Kompletnie nie patrzyłam, gdzie idę, niezdara ze mnie! Inaczej na pewno zwróciłabym na ciebie uwagę - dodała, praktycznie mrucząc i Derek uniósł głowę do góry, zaskoczony.

Naprzeciwko niego stała piękna blondynka po trzydziestce z długimi, falowanymi włosami i pewnym siebie uśmiechem. 

\- Nic się nie stało - odparł, czując się dziwnie niekomfortowo pod jej świdrującym spojrzeniem. - Oddam to do pralni. - W momencie, w którym spróbował wyminąć kobietę, niespodziewanie położyła mu dłoń na klatce piersiowej, zatrzymując go.

\- Ależ nie, nalegam, pozwól mi - powiedziała, spoglądając na niego kusząco. - Nie czułabym się dobrze, gdybym nie zapłaciła za czyszczenie. Pozwolisz? - Wyciągnęła rękę w stronę telefonu i Derek z wahaniem go jej podał. Drapieżny uśmiech kobiety poszerzył się, gdy wpisała parę cyfr, a potem wysłała sama sobie wiadomość.

Oddała mu komórkę, na którą Derek jedynie spojrzał bez wyrazu i zesztywniał w tej pozie, gdy blondynka znienacka stanęła na palcach, nachylając mu się do ucha i owiewając je gorącym oddechem.

\- Do zobaczenia wkrótce - szepnęła uwodzicielsko, a potem dosłownie zniknęła.

I Derek miał dokładnie to na myśli, mówiąc _dosłownie_ , bo gdy się obejrzał, nigdzie jej już nie było.

Za to na wyświetlaczu jego telefonu nad nieznanym numerem migały dwa słowa.

_Kate Argent._

 

*-*

 

Derek uchylił czerwoną kurtynę, zaglądając pod nią do równie czerwono-różowego pomieszczenia. Czarnoskóra kobieta z mocnym makijażem i kilkoma zmarszczkami stała przy ladzie po drugiej stronie, mierząc go rozbawionym wzrokiem.

\- Hej, Rosie, wybacz spóźnienie - wymamrotał, uśmiechając się leniwie. Rose jedynie wywróciła oczami, każąc mu podejść bliżej gestem ręki.

\- Powinieneś przepraszać bardziej za to, że tu nigdy nie zaglądasz - skarciła go żartobliwie. - Co, teraz jesteś dla nas za dobry?

\- Dobrze wiesz, że nie o to chodzi - mruknął, kręcąc z uśmiechem głową. - Po prostu nie mam czasu. Ostatnio nie spałem przez trzy dni. A poza tym… - urwał, wzruszając ramionami i rozglądając się niezręcznie po pokoju, aż w końcu utkwił wzrok w trójce naprzeciwko, dorosłym mężczyźnie i dwóch młodych sexdroidach, dziewczynie i chłopcu. Każde z tej dwójki miało na sobie lekkie siniaki i Derek odruchowo się skrzywił, widząc, jak dziewczyna spytała, czy ich klient jeszcze czegoś sobie życzył, a on w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie, kręcąc głową i recytując kod dezaktywujący. Wyraz twarzy obu sexdroidów natychmiast stał się obojętny i cofnęli się pod ścianę.

\- Nigdy ci to nie przeszkadzało - odezwała się z ciekawością Rose, przyglądając mu się uważnie i drgnął, wytrącony z myśli. - Czyżby stało się coś, o czym nie wiem, Dereku Hale?

Zmarszczył na nią brwi, ale Rose jedynie uniosła własne, kompletnie nie będąc pod wrażeniem.

\- Laura znalazła androida na śmietniku - powiedział w końcu niechętnie.

\- Mówiłam ci, że z nimi nigdy nie jest tak prosto - odparła cicho Rose. - Czasami przypominają nas aż za bardzo i nie wiesz, co jest _prawdziwe_ , a co _zaprogramowane_.

\- Gdzie ten robot, którego mam naprawić? - zmienił temat, w ogóle nie starając się być subtelny i Rose wybuchnęła śmiechem.

\- Suzie. Na zapleczu. Klient obszedł się z nią nieco za ostro, ale to nic poważnego.

\- W porządku, pokaż mi ją. - Derek zrobił ruch, jakby chciał oderwać się od lady i ruszyć prosto na zaplecze, ale Rose przechyliła się przez blat, chwytając go za łokieć.

\- Ależ ty jesteś w gorącej wodzie kąpany - mruknęła, wzdychając. - Może ustalmy najpierw zapłatę. To, co zwykle?

Derek przygryzł wargę, gdy Rose podsunęła mu broszurę z sexdroidami do wyboru. Otworzył ją z przyzwyczajenia, przelatując przez pierwsze kilka stron, gdy nagle jego wzrok przykuło zdjęcie dwudziesto-, może dwudziestojednoletniego robota z ciemnobrązowymi włosami i dużymi, czekoladowymi oczami skrytymi za okularami w grubej oprawce. Na jego policzkach było kilka pieprzyków i Derek przełknął ślinę, zerkając na imię. _Stuart_.

Zatrzasnął album, odpychając go od siebie.

\- Nie - oświadczył ponuro, zaciskając szczękę, zupełnie jakby był zły na samego siebie. - Tym razem wystarczy gotówka.

Ruszył do przodu i Rose posłała jego plecom długie, znaczące spojrzenie, chichocząc lekko.

 

*-*

 

_Tu Derek Hale. Zostaw wiadomość po sygnale._

_Derek? Derek, tu Laura. Wiem, że pracujesz, ale proszę, jak tylko to odsłuchasz, przyjedź do domu jak najprędzej. Coś złego dzieje się ze Stilesem, on… On chyba ma atak padaczki. Nie wiem, co robić. Pośpiesz się, błag-- Stiles, o co… Stil--_

/Wiadomość przerwana./


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję, że jesteście ;*****

Kate odrzuciła włosy na ramię, jednocześnie przyciskając włącznik ukrytej w uchu słuchawki telefonu. Wyjrzała przez okno małej restauracji, uśmiechając się z rozbawieniem na widok rozglądającego się z dezorientacją Hale'a, zostawionego na ulicy. Aww, wyglądał zupełnie jak zagubiony szczeniaczek, czy to nie słodkie?

W słuchawce coś zatrzeszczało i rozejrzała się w odpowiedzi, sprawdzając, czy któraś z pozostałych osób wewnątrz pomieszczenia mogła ją usłyszeć. O tej porze był niewielki ruch i jedyne dwie pary siedziały pod ścianą dobre kilka metrów od niej.

Odwróciła się z powrotem do okna i wydęła nieco wargę, zauważając z rozczarowaniem, że Hale zdążył już sobie pójść.

\- Nawiązałam kontakt z Obiektem 1 - oznajmiła lekko, owijając niedbale kosmyk włosów wokół palca. - Nie sądzę, by stanowił jakiekolwiek wyzwanie. - Umilkła na chwilę, a potem wzruszyła ramionami. - Miesiąc? Proszę cię, dwa tygodnie _góra_ i będzie jadł mi z ręki. _Widziałeś_ , jak wyglądam? - zakpiła, poprawiając biust. - Tak. Tak, jestem pewna. - Osoba po drugiej stronie coś powiedziała i Kate zacisnęła zęby z irytacją. - Posłuchaj, ty bezużyteczny idioto. Wynajęliście mnie, bo nie dość, że zdołaliście zgubić tego robocika na czarnym rynku, to jeszcze nie natrafiliście na jego ślad aż do samego końca, gdy Daehlerowie już się go zdążyli pozbyć i dopiero ponowne włączenie do sieci przy uruchomieniu androida wysłało sygnał GPS. Więc wybacz, że nie zamierzam trzymać się twoich poleceń, tylko wykonywać własne.

Trzaski rozbrzmiały głośniej, ale Kate jedynie przewróciła oczami i wyjęła słuchawkę, a potem zacisnęła od niechcenia dłoń, łamiąc delikatny plastik.

Chcieli androida? Dostaną androida. A Hale…

Kate skupiła wzrok na własnym odbiciu w szybie i wyciągnęła szminkę z torebki, przesuwając nią po pełnych wargach.

…Hale będzie jedynie wisienką na torcie. Może nawet pozwoli mu żyć.

 

*-*

 

\- _Cholera_ \- syknęła nerwowo Laura, przypadając do wstrząsanego coraz silniejszymi drgawkami Stilesa i w panice zabezpieczając mu dłonią głowę, a drugą wyciągając telefon, by zadzwonić do brata. I serio, lepiej, żeby ten dupek odebrał, bo ona zdążyła polubić tego androida i za nic nie zamierzała wynosić go z powrotem na śmietnik, z którego go zabrała. _Za nic_. Wsunęła słuchawkę do ucha, przygryzając wargę na widok białek oczu Stilesa. Jego nogi uderzały coraz bardziej szaleńczo o podłogę. 

\- _Tu Derek Hale. Zostaw wiadomość po sygnale._

Poczta głosowa. _Perfekcyjnie_. Jej warga pobielała pod naciskiem zębów.

\- Derek? Derek, tu Laura. Wiem, że pracujesz, ale proszę, jak tylko to odsłuchasz, przyjedź do domu jak najprędzej. Coś złego dzieje się ze Stilesem, on… On chyba ma atak padaczki. Nie wiem, co robić. Pośpiesz się, błag-- - urwała nagle, wzdrygając się mimowolnie, gdy raptownie ręka androida wystrzeliła do góry, chwytając ją za nadgarstek i Stiles z determinacją skupił na niej wzrok. - Stiles, o co…

\- O-oni… - wycedził powoli przez zaciśniętą szczękę i Laura nachyliła się nad nim niespokojnie, zaczesując włosy za ucho, by lepiej słyszeć. - S-sys… syste… włam… - Gwałtowny atak drgawek sprawił, że wygiął się w bolesny łuk, skamląc i zaciskając z całej siły powieki.

\- Stil-- Och, walić to. - Laura wyszarpnęła słuchawkę, odrzucając ją za siebie i, korzystając z chwilowego osłabienia napadu, ułożyła ostrożnie głowę Stilesa na swoich kolanach, odgarniając mu z czoła spocone włosy. - Jestem przy tobie, słyszysz? Nie jesteś sam - powiedziała miękko, samej pragnąc się uspokoić. - Przejdziemy przez to razem.

 

*-*

 

\- Cholera, smarkacz nas zablokował! - Erica zatrzasnęła laptop, zrywając się wściekle od biurka i kopiąc w krzesło. - To już druga zmarnowana okazja! Najpierw ktoś przechwycił sygnał z danymi GPS, który wysłał automatycznie po uruchomieniu, a teraz sam uniemożliwia lokalizację!

\- Agentko Reyes, zalecałbym odrobinę opanowania. Gniew w tej sytuacji nic nie pomoże - odezwał się neutralnym głosem Deaton, wchodząc do pracowni. Danny i Lydia podnieśli odruchowo głowy, zainteresowani. Erica jedynie prychnęła w odpowiedzi.

\- Siedzenie jak pieprzony Yoda też nie, a jednak to robisz.

\- _Agentko Reyes._

\- Erica ma na myśli, że minęło już niecałe dziesięć miesięcy, odkąd straciliśmy nasz mały projekcik z oczu. I laboratorium - dodała z przesłodzonym uśmiechem Lydia, odsuwając nieco krzesło od swojego stanowiska i kładąc długie nogi na blacie. Obcasy szpilek szczęknęły metalicznie. - To nie nad tobą wisi McCall, tylko nad nami, więc wybacz, jeśli nie podzielamy twojego spokoju.

\- Może jakby nie przeprowadzał coraz okrutniejszych eksperymentów na androidzie, ten by nie uciekł - mruknął cicho Danny, przewracając oczami i uśmiech Lydii się poszerzył, rozbawiony. Wszyscy wiedzieli, jaka była prawda. Agent McCall praktycznie znęcał się nad robotem, póki jego własny syn nie pomógł mu wydostać się z budynku. Od tego czasu słuch o ST1-LE5-ie zaginął, a Scott uparcie milczał, do niczego się nie przyznając. 

ST1-LE5 prawdopodobnie trafił na czarny rynek i Lydia nie chciała myśleć, co tam się z nim stało. Nabywcami rzadko byli ludzie lepsi od McCalla. Może, jeśli miał szczęście, został kupiony do burdelu, bo w tych miejscach aktualnie wzywali mechaników.

Z drugiej strony… Z oprogramowaniem, jakie miał ST1-LE5… Z jego ludzkimi emocjami… To byłoby niczym ciągły gwałt.

Lydia poczuła dziwne ukłucie w sercu, przypominając sobie duże, pełne adoracji oczy androida, gdy włóczył się za nią po korytarzach budynku w przerwach pomiędzy eksperymentami, desperacko starając się sprawić, by go polubiła.

Nigdy nie poświęciła mu nawet chwili uwagi.

Na początku dlatego, że ją irytował. Potem, bo coraz ciężej było odwracać wzrok od poparzonej elektrowstrząsami skóry i świeżych śladów po igłach.

Ignorowała go nawet wtedy, gdy jego ramiona zaczęły zwisać, a uśmiech stawał coraz bardziej napięty i drżący, gdy prosił, by nie zabierano go na kolejny eksperyment.

_Zwłaszcza_ wtedy.

 

*-*

 

\- Proszę, proszę, proszę, naprawdę się postarałeś. - Rose uniosła z aprobatą brew, przyglądając się nareperowanemu sexdroidowi. Derek siedział obok, ocierając brudną szmatką spocone czoło. - Suzie jest jak nowa!

\- Nie musisz udawać takiej zaskoczonej za każdym razem, gdy uda mi się coś naprawić - mruknął z udawaną irytacją, mimo że drgnął mu kącik ust, gdy Rose parsknęła śmiechem. - Masz coś jeszcze?

\- Nie, nie, jesteś już wolny. Chyba, że jednak zmieniłeś zdanie i _chcesz zostać?_ \- dodała z sugestywnym mrugnięciem i Derek podniósł się wolno, rozmasowując zesztywniały kark.

\- Proponujesz? - odbił piłeczkę, podnosząc brwi.

\- Proponowała _bym_ , gdyby to było legalne, Hale - zakpiła, przesuwając po jego ciele wymownym spojrzeniem i Derek sięgnął po telefon, skrępowany, byleby tylko zająć czymś ręce. Rose wybuchnęła śmiechem, podchodząc do niego i klepiąc go z czułością po policzku. - Doprawdy, jesteś uroczy - stwierdziła z rozbawieniem. - Idź już, wyślemy ci zapłatę na konto. Tylko tym razem wpadnij kiedyś, a nie udawaj, że nie żyjesz.

Derek jedynie przewrócił oczami.

Wsiadał już do Camaro, gdy zauważył jedną nieodsłuchaną wiadomość.

 

*-*

 

_Jeśli to pieprzone urządzenie zaatakowało Laurę… jeśli coś jej zrobiło… Boże, proszę, niech z Laurą będzie wszystko w porządku, mam tylko ją i Corę._

Czerwone światła na skrzyżowaniach nie mogłyby go obchodzić mniej.

Tak samo zamknięcie drzwi, gdy uderzył nimi o ścianę, wpadając do mieszkania.

\- Laura! Laura, gdzie jesteś?!

\- Mhm… Der?…

Laura leżała na podłodze w salonie w niewygodnej pozycji, przecierając jedną ręką zaspane oczy, a drugą wciąż trzymając na czole bladego, wyczerpanego Stilesa.

Derek już dawno przestał kwestionować, czy androidy w ogóle _mogły być_ wyczerpane.

\- Nic ci nie jest? - upewnił się, podchodząc bliżej i kucając przy nich. Stiles zerknął na niego, oddychając ciężko, ale wciąż próbując choć odrobinę unieść do góry kąciki ust w przywitaniu i Derek poczuł mdlące, nieprzyjemne uczucie w zawiązanym w supeł żołądku. _Naprawdę myślał, że Stiles mógłby skrzywdzić Laurę?_

\- Mi? - Laura zmarszczyła brwi, nie do końca rozumiejąc. - Nagrałam ci wiadomość, że Stiles dostał ataku padaczki i pytasz _mnie_ o samopoczucie?

Derek wzruszył ramionami.

Lepiej było szybko zmienić temat.

\- Roboty nie chorują na epilepsję - wyjaśnił mimochodem, łagodnie chwytając Stilesa za szczękę i obracając w swoją stronę. - Wiesz, co się stało?

\- Nie - wymamrotał niekomfortowo Stiles, odwracając wzrok.

Derek uniósł jedną brew.

\- _Doprawdy…_ Więc nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko, jeśli podłączę cię do laptopa, żeby dokładnie to sprawdzić? Nie wywoła to… - urwał na chwilę, udając, że się namyśla. - …żadnego dodatkowego spięcia?

\- Dodatkowego spięcia? - powtórzyła z dezorientacją Laura w tym samym momencie, w którym Stiles zwęził oczy, wyraźnie poirytowany. _Dobrze_. Derek już miał dość tej wiecznej nieśmiałości.

I tak, był świadom, że głównie wciąż się utrzymywała przez jego własne zachowanie.

\- Które prawdopodobnie spali ci procesor _oraz_ płytę główną? - podpowiedział słodko Stiles, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. - Całkiem możliwe.

Laura przygryzła pięść, usiłując stłumić śmiech i Derek westchnął. _Ciężko_.

\- Wystarczyła mała dawka elektrowstrząsów, żebyś odzyskał pewność siebie, huh? Może powinniśmy częściej je stosować.

Reakcja Stilesa nie była taka, jakiej się spodziewał. Android szarpnął się do tyłu z rozszerzonymi oczami, wyrywając z jego uścisku i prawie że przewracając Laurę, która złapała go w ostatniej chwili, przytrzymując.

\- Jezu, Stiles, _żartowałem_ \- powiedział pospiesznie Derek, wymieniając niespokojne spojrzenia z siostrą. W porządku, jego było niespokojne, jej oskarżycielskie. - Jesteś tu bezpieczny.

\- O co chodzi z elektrowstrząsami? - przerwała twardo Laura, za co Derek był jej właściwie wdzięczny. Był pewien, że kiedyś przegapił lekcję na temat zapewniania komfortu ludziom. Androidom. _Czemukolwiek_.

\- Podejrzewam, że ktoś próbował włamać się do jego systemu z sieci głównej, ale nie mogę być na sto procent pewny, póki nie sprawdzę odczytów. Nie przez najbliższe dwie godziny, _oczywiście_ \- dodał, zerkając na Stilesa z uniesioną brwią, na co ten odpowiedział mu niewinnym uśmiechem. - W skrócie, to, co wzięłaś za atak padaczki, było po prostu nim rażonym prądem, gdy blokował hakerów, odcinając część swoich obwodów w centrum sterowania. Nie do końca ma je jeszcze sprawne, bo… - umilkł, pocierając dłonią kark. Zdążył tylko wymienić mu kończyny, nie miał dodatkowych godzin w dobie, okay?

\- _Bo…?_ \- Niebezpieczny ton głosu Laury zawisnął w powietrzu.

\- Bo nie miałem czasu - warknął Derek. - Projekt na dzisiaj i sen, mówi ci to coś?

\- Więc zajmij się tym _teraz_ , skoro _masz_ czas - odsyknęła Laura, praktycznie wpychając mu w ręce zaskoczonego Stilesa i samej wstając. - I nie śpiesz się. Do obiadu będziesz musiał jeszcze _długo_ poczekać.

Drzwi trzasnęły i Derek spojrzał ostro na zaczerwienionego Stilesa, ściągając brwi.

\- Zechcesz mi teraz powiedzieć, dlaczego, u diabła, ktoś próbował zhakować twój system?

\- …niespecjalnie?

\- „Niespecjalnie”? - powtórzył niemal automatycznie Derek, unosząc brwi i Stiles powoli wyplątał się z jego uścisku, nie spuszczając z niego uważnego wzroku, mimo że kąciki ust drgały mu podejrzanie. - Słuchaj, nie zamierzam wyciągać z tego powodu żadnych konsekwencji, jeśli o to się boisz, ale muszę wiedzieć, kto to był. I jaki miał powód. Nawet, jeśli nie powiesz mi _teraz_ , to i tak odczytam to z twoich… HEJ!

Derek rzucił się do przodu, próbując złapać Stilesa za ramię, ale ten był szybszy, dławiąc się parsknięciem śmiechu, robiąc błyskawiczny unik i momentalnie wypadając przez drzwi, a potem schodami na górę.

Hale stłumił warknięcie, dopadając do swojego pokoju - _swojego pokoju!_ \- którego drzwi dosłownie zatrzasnęły mu się przed nosem.

\- Stiles, nie wiem, co ty sobie myślisz, ale--

Usłyszał szczęk przekręcanego klucza.

\- Myślę, że ciche dni dobrze nam zrobią?

_Chyba sobie żart--_

 

*-*

 

Derek wszedł do kuchni, zamykając za sobą drzwi i opierając się o nie z westchnięciem. Serio, dzień, w którym pozwolił temu urządzeniu wejść do jego domu…

\- Coś nie tak? - zapytała słodko Laura, oblizując drewnianą łyżkę z sosu i przerzucając ręcznik przez ramię. - Gdzie Stiles? - Derek zerknął dyskretnie na puste opakowanie po spaghetti na ladzie i westchnął ciężko.

Trzecie spaghetti z sosem meksykańskim w ciągu tego tygodnia, znane też jako jedyne danie, które Laura umiała przygotować.

\- Na górze - odpowiedział wymijająco. - Pozwoliłem mu odpocząć po tym ataku. Zresztą… wiesz, jak to jest. Teraz do niczego by się nadawał. To spięcie rzeczywiście usmażyłoby mi laptop...

\- Uh-huh - zakpiła jego siostra naokoło łyżki. - Mi się wydawało, że Stiles zwiał ci spod samych rąk i zabarykadował się w sypialni, ale nie wiem, mogę się mylić, Der. Hm… bawiliście się w berka?

Wybuchnęła śmiechem na widok komicznie rozszerzonych oczu Dereka, unosząc brwi.

\- _Naprawdę_ myślałeś, że udam, że nic nie słyszałam i oszczędzę twoje ego? _Proszę cię._ To tak, jakbyś w ogóle mnie nie znał!

Derek prychnął, podchodząc do kuchenki i biorąc makaron do odcedzenia, by ukryć skrępowanie. I jeśli _przypadkowo_ zahaczył o Laurę ramieniem, to kompletnie nie była jego wina.

\- Czasami lubię sobie wyobrażać, że faktycznie się nie znamy - mruknął ponuro i Lau posłała mu szeroki uśmiech, przykładając teatralnie dłoń do piersi.

\- Aw, Der, uważaj, bo jeszcze pomyślę, że mnie nie kochasz.

\- Nah, wątpię, rzucam coraz wyraźniejsze wskazówki od kilku lat i wciąż to do ciebie nie dotarło - zironizował, rozciągając ostentacyjnie usta w uśmiechu. - Jesteś beznadziejnym przypadkiem.

Laura zwęziła ostrzegawczo oczy, wycelowując w niego łyżką.

\- Odszczekaj to, albo… - urwała w tym samym momencie, w którym zadzwonił telefon Dereka i ten zasłonił jej ręką usta, wsuwając słuchawkę do ucha i usiłując nie jęknąć z zdegustowaniem na fakt, że Lau właśnie przeciągnęła po dłoni językiem.

I nie, nie ustąpił. _Ha._

\- Hale, słucham - westchnął.

\- _Hale?_ \- przeciągnął drapieżnie kobiecy głos. - _Wreszcie mam imię dla mojego przystojnego nieznajomego. Pamiętasz mnie jeszcze?_

Derek poczuł dziwne, niekomfortowe ściśnięcie w okolicach żołądka, gdy na chwilę wyjął słuchawkę, by móc zerknąć na wyświetlacz. _Kate Argent._ Laura cofnęła się, ściągając brwi z niepokojem i potrząsnął głową uspokajająco, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Tak. Tak, pamiętam. Rozlana kawa, prawda? - zapytał, wymuszając uśmiech, mimo że nie mogła go zobaczyć i jednocześnie ściskając nasadę nosa palcami.

\- _Może mogłabym odkupić swoje winy, zapraszając cię na inną? Jutro, koło czternastej, hm?_

\- W porządku - odpowiedział nie myśląc i zamarł, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co zrobił. Zgodził się na randkę. Zgodził się na randkę, mimo że nie był _w stanie_ się zaangażować. Zgodził się na randkę i kolejna dziewczyna podsunie mu po paru spotkaniach katalog z pierścionkami zaręczynowymi.

 _Cholera_.

\- Uhm, czekaj… - zaczął, ale głęboki, usatysfakcjonowany głos Kate przerwał mu, zanim zdążył przejść do kolejnego słowa.

\- _Doskonale. Zobaczymy się na miejscu. Kawiarnia Babe’s, na rogu ulicy, na której się spotkaliśmy. Nie zawiedź mnie, Derek._

Wysunął słuchawkę z ucha z oszołomionym wyrazem twarzy, marszcząc brwi.

Skąd, u diabła, ona znała jego imię?

 

*-*

 

Rafael McCall zacisnął szczękę, wsuwając z niepotrzebną siłą dokumenty do teczki z planami nowego projektu dla Hale’a i czując pulsującą na skroni żyłę.

Przed chwilą dostał telefon od Deatona, oznajmiającego, że ten cholerny android ich zablokował. Jakim cudem, hm? Jakim pieprzonym cudem--

\- Mama kazała ci przypomnieć, że znowu spóźniasz się z alimentami - powiedział sucho Scott, stając w drzwiach biura i wyrywając go z myśli. Westchnął, pocierając dłonią czoło.

\- Jasne. Prześlę pieniądze na konto jeszcze dziś wieczorem, wybacz - mruknął, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Scott tkwił niekomfortowo w wejściu z wciśniętymi w kieszenie rękoma, wyglądając, jakby wolał być wszędzie indziej niż tu. Powinien zaproponować mu coś do picia? Prawdopodobnie? Jezu, nie spędzał z nim zbyt wiele czasu, nawet nie wiedział, jaki napój Scott lubił. - _Mirabelle_ \- warknął i robot powoli odwrócił się w jego stronę z neutralną twarzą. - Przynieś Colę.

Scott drgnął, zerkając na nią przepraszająco.

\- Nie, ja… - Android zniknął już za drzwiami, pochylając głowę i Scott zacisnął usta w wąską linijkę.  
Och, tak, rzeczywiście. Jego własny syn był za przyznaniem praw robotom.

\- Mam nadzieję, że ucieszy cię wieść, że ST1-LE5 odciął się od sieci głównej, uniemożliwiając nam ustalenie adresu jego przebywania - syknął ironicznie, opierając się o biurko i krzyżując ręce na piersi. - Zwłaszcza, od kiedy to _ty_ pomogłeś mu uciec na pierwszym miejscu.

\- Nadal nie znaleźliście Stilesa? - rozpromienił się Scott, uśmiechając. - I, cóż, możliwe, że nie powinniście dawać mu wolnej woli i ponadprzeciętnego IQ, skoro nie chciałeś, by uciekł. Albo, - obniżył głos, zwężając brązowe oczy. - …nie powinieneś też go _torturować_.

\- Nie torturowałem go - wycedził McCall, ściągając brwi. - Po prostu przeprowadzaliśmy pierwszą fazę eksperymentów. To była seria testów na wytrzymałość, nic wielkiego.

\- ‘Seria testów na wytrzymałość’… - powtórzył z niedowierzaniem Scott. - Może powiedz to Lydii, która opuszczała tę część budynku w momencie, gdy zaczynał zdarcie krzyczeć. Albo przeprowadzającym je laborantom, gdy musieli odrywać jego palce od swoich fartuchów, bo błagał ich, by go puścili, by przestali, przynajmniej na _dzisiaj_. 

\- Scott, to jest maszyna, na litość boską! - syknął, gwałtownie uderzając ręką w blat. - Nic u niego nie jest prawdziwe! Strach, ból - to _nie jest_ prawdziwe!

\- Ale zaprojektowaliście go jak _człowieka!_ \- wybuchnął Scott, zwijając dłonie w pięści i Rafael wybuchnął cynicznym śmiechem.

\- Właśnie, Scotty. _Zaprojektowaliśmy_. Dla określonych celów.

\- Nieważne, on wciąż czuł, on--

\- Tak, doceniam, że uważasz go za swojego małego przyjaciela, ale uwierz mi, gdy go znajdziemy - a znajdziemy - to, co przeszedł wcześniej, będzie dla niego jak wspomnienie z pieprzonych wakacji.

Jedyną odpowiedzią było wściekłe trzaśnięcie drzwiami.

 

*-*

 

Stiles zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy, uchylając nieco drzwi od sypialni. Jego nowych właścicieli nigdzie nie było na widoku, więc uznał, że mógł bezpiecznie wyjść na korytarz. Do pracowni. Gdziekolwiek, okay? Po prostu tu się nudził. I… no dobrze, tu wszędzie wszystko pachniało _Derekiem_ i… nie. Nie, nawet nie zamierzał zapuszczać się w te rejony myśli. Teoretycznie nawet nie powinien ich mieć. Jako android. Właśnie. Będzie to sobie wmawiał, póki nie stanie się prawdą.

Okay… wiedział, że nie będzie mógł unikać go w nieskończoność, ale… Nie chciał, by Derek dowiedział się, że szukali go agenci Biura. Unieszkodliwił atak, dom był bezpieczny, ale Derek mógł pomyśleć coś innego.

Derek mógł oddać go z powrotem w ich ręce.

Dławiące, lodowate uczucie strachu prześliznęło się w dół żołądka Stilesa i kurczowo ścisnął poręcz schodów. Nie mógł do tego dopuścić, nie mógł tam wrócić, wszystko było lepsze, tylko nie powrót, nawet codzienne bicie w poprzednim domu, n-nawet to, że gdy coś popsuł, Matt zawsze kazał mu klęknąć i- i…

 

_Przeznacz wreszcie swoje pieprzone, obsceniczne usta do lepszego użytku. Nauczysz się przepraszać w ten sposób, rozumiesz? Rozumiesz?! Zadałem ci pytanie, do cholery!_

 

\- To się skończyło, Stiles. Jesteś tu bezpieczny - powiedział twardo sam do siebie, ignorując lekko załamujący się na ostatnim słowie głos. Pchnął drzwi do pracowni, zamykając je za sobą. - _Jesteś tu bezpieczny._

Nie dostanie ataku paniki z powodu wspomnień.

 

*-*

 

\- To Stiles zszedł na dół? - spytała Laura, machając widelcem w powietrzu i Derek przekrzywił głowę, przestając jeść i nasłuchując. Faktycznie, brzmiało, jakby ktoś zamknął drzwi od pracowni. Huh. - Pójdziesz sprawdzić, co z nim?

\- Teraz? - Derek rzucił długie, znaczące spojrzenie na talerz i Laura parsknęła, sięgając przez stół i przyciągając go do siebie. - Hej!

\- Tak, _teraz_. Idź.

\- Następnym razem, gdy będę rozmawiał z Corą, powiadomię ją, że obecnie jest moją ulubioną siostrą - mruknął sarkastycznie, odsuwając krzesło i wstając. Lau jedynie się roześmiała.

 

Derek uchylił drzwi, zaglądając do środka i unosząc brwi na widok Stilesa stojącego z jednym z jego ostatnich projektów - niewielkim elektronicznym bałwanem, jakiego zrobił dla żartu dla Lau, bo zawsze narzekała na brak śniegu, gdy była mała i mieszkali jeszcze w Californii - w ręku, ostrożnie odkręcając kapelusz, by dostać się do mechanizmu.

\- Wow, jesteś naprawdę brzydki - stwierdził, przyglądając się zabawce. - Zastanawiam się, kto cię zrobił. Mam na myśli, kto chciałby zrobić coś tak brzydkiego? Jak… serio, gdybyś był człowiekiem, doradziłbym porządną operację plastyczną. I urządził na nią charytatywną zbiórkę pieniędzy, zważywszy na to, że prawdopodobnie cię nie było na nią wcześniej stać. Yep. Jak ty w ogóle działasz, maluchu, hm?

\- Co tu robisz, Stiles? - wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby Derek i android drgnął gwałtownie, zaskoczony, wypuszczając srebrnego bałwana z rąk.

Dźwięk roztrzaskiwanej zabawki zabrzmiał wyjątkowo głośno w ich uszach - albo to może była sprawka ułożenia ścian pomieszczenia - i Derek poczuł, że drga mu mięsień w szyi. Stiles wpatrywał się w leżące na podłodze kawałki rozszerzonymi oczami.

Zanim nie upadł gorączkowo na kolana, zaczynając je zbierać tak szybko, że jedna z ostrzejszych części rozcięła mu dłoń. Zaczęły trząść się jeszcze bardziej i przełknął ślinę, podwajając wysiłki.

\- Przepraszam - wyrzucił z siebie pospiesznie, jakby się bał, że gdy tego nie powie, kara będzie jeszcze gorsza. - Przepraszam, n-nie chciałem. Posprzątam to. Postaram się naprawić. To był w-wypadek, przepraszam.

Derek ściągnął brwi, nie do końca wiedząc, jak się zachować. Bałwan nie był aż taki ważny, Stiles nie… Stiles nie miał potrzeby niczego obawiać się z jego strony. Zrobił z wahaniem krok do przodu.

Reakcja Stilesa była natychmiastowa.

Szarpnął się do tyłu, zasłaniając ramionami głowę, ale w sekundzie, gdy to zrobił, całym jego ciałem wstrząsnął silny dreszcz i wolno, bardzo, bardzo powoli uklęknął, zwilżając językiem drżące wargi i oddychając coraz bardziej płytko i urywanie.

Derek bez zastanowienia uklęknął również i Stiles skulił się w sobie, zupełnie jakby był pewien, że ten go uderzy. _Boże_.

\- Stiles? Stiles, spójrz na mnie. - Bursztynowe oczy uniosły się nieco, przepełnione strachem i podejrzliwością i Derek nagrodził go uśmiechem, biorąc za rękę i przykładając do własnej klatki piersiowej. - Wszystko jest w porządku, okay? _Wydech_ , Stiles. Wiem, że potrafisz. Wiem, że…

\- Derek? - Z przedpokoju rozległ się głos Laury i urwał, marszcząc brwi. - Masz gościa! Agent McCall przyszedł z nowym projektem!

Gdy odwrócił się znowu do Stilesa, cała twarz androida straciła kolor i Derek poczuł dziwny ucisk w gardle.

Stiles patrzył na niego tak, jakby go zdradził.


	6. Chapter 6

_Jasne, oślepiające światło._

_Coś zabrzęczało i obca osoba - kolejna, kolejna, przewijająca się wśród szeregu twarzy każdego dnia - ujęła go za rękę, przytrzymując w okolicach łokcia. Podniósł na nią błagalny wzrok, sam osłabiony po wielogodzinnym wiszeniu na związanych liną nadgarstkach, zmuszany do przetwarzania i analizy ogromnej ilości danych._

_Trzasnęły głośniki i po drugiej stronie szklanej ściany McCall nachylił się do nadzorującego eksperyment lekarza, mówiąc mu coś na ucho. Mężczyzna kiwnął głową, a następnie nachylił się do mikrofonu._

_\- Złamcie mu ją. Przetestujcie, czy wciąż zachowuje funkcje motoryczne w dłoni i w jakim stopniu odczuwa przy tym ból. - Wyprostował się, odwracając do McCalla z westchnięciem. - Wiesz, że Stilinski wczoraj złożył wymówienie?_

_\- Słucham? - Rafael spojrzał na niego ostro i lekarz wzruszył ramionami w odpowiedzi._

_\- Odrzucono skargę dotyczącą sposobu, w jaki traktujesz jego projekt - wyjaśnił, wskazując ruchem głowy na leżącego po przeciwnej stronie szyby Stilesa. - Więc odszedł._

_\- Może nie miałby z tym takich problemów, gdyby nie nadał mu wyglądu swojego nieżyjącego syna - mruknął sarkastycznie agent, zaciskając zęby. - Ustawię paru ludzi przed jego domem, niech go pilnują - dodał, a potem jego wargi wykrzywił nieprzyjemny uśmiech. - Stilinski musi się orientować, że z Biura tak naprawdę nigdy nie da się odejść._

 

\- Derek? - wydusił Stiles, sztywniejąc. Dłonie zaczęły mu niekontrolowanie drżeć, ale zignorował to, rozglądając się panicznie po pomieszczeniu, szukając jakiejkolwiek drogi ucieczki.

Nie było nawet okna.

Derek zmarszczył brwi z niepokojem, wyciągając w jego kierunku rękę, ale android szarpnął się gwałtownie do tyłu, unikając kontaktu. Gdyby Hale nie wiedział lepiej, gdyby nie widział, jak się kuli, cofając pod ścianę, przysiągłby, że gdzieś w tych oczach kryła się czysta furia.

\- Co się dzieje, Stiles?

\- Może to ja powinienem o to spytać. - Drzwi do pracowni stanęły otworem i pojawił się w nich agent McCall. Laura była zaledwie krok za nim, przesuwając po nich wzrokiem z zagubionym wyrazem twarzy. - Dlaczego znajduje się pan w posiadaniu rządowego androida, Hale?

 

_Metalowy stół, do którego został przypięty, był wyjątkowo chłodny tego dnia._

_Gdy wczoraj wyrywano mu język, by wreszcie ucichł, był lodowaty._

_Jeden z pochylonych nad nim mężczyzn zasłonił usta rękawem, tłumiąc ziewnięcie, a potem wyprostował się i odłożył na bok zakrwawiony skalpel. Stilesa zaprojektowano tak, by przypominał istotę ludzką niemal we_ wszystkim.

_\- Co wy na piętnaście minut przerwy, zanim będziemy musieli zawieźć go na elektrowstrząsy?_

_Drugi przeciągnął się z ulgą, kiwając głową i również odkładając swoje narzędzia. Nikt nie zwracał uwagi na szczupłego, drżącego chłopca, z którego otwartego ciała wyciekała wolno krew na podłogę, kapiąc miarowo z poprzerywanych przewodów. Dzisiaj badano szybkość wykrwawiania się i to, czy mogło ono zagrozić jego poprawnemu funkcjonowaniu._

_Mężczyźni zdjęli rękawice i wyszli, rozmawiając między sobą, ale dziewczyna zawahała się, spoglądając na niego niepewnie. Stiles jej nie rozpoznawał, więc prawdopodobnie była nowym nabytkiem w zespole, ale nie mógł mieć stuprocentowej pewności. Nie, gdy jedno z jego oczu zostało rozcięte i częściowo wypłynęło na policzek, a obraz drugiego był rozmazany z powodu zawrotów głowy i łez._

_\- Próbowałam ich przekonać, żeby po prostu wyjęli ci chip z ustawieniami mowy - powiedziała cicho, brzmiąc, jakby czuła się winna. Była bardzo ładna - miała gęste, falujące ciemne włosy i skośne oczy.- Nie chcieli słuchać, cały czas powtarzali, że muszą dać ci lekcję. Przepraszam._

_Stiles odwrócił wzrok, wpatrując się nieruchomo w białą ścianę._

_\- Przepraszam - szepnęła jeszcze raz._

_Dobiegł do niego dźwięk zamykanych drzwi._

_Krew spływała dalej, tworząc na posadzce coraz większą kałużę._

_Kap. Kap. Kap._

_Nawet nie mógł prosić o litość._

 

\- Rządowego androida? - powtórzył Derek, wyraźnie nie rozumiejąc. - _Stiles_ jest rządowym androidem? I co w ogóle robi pan w moim domu?

\- Przyszedłem z planami nowego projektu - odparł swobodnie Rafael, rzucając wzrokiem dookoła i zauważając stół. Podszedł tam i położył na blacie teczkę, zsuwając wcześniej na bok leżące na nim papiery. - To one - oznajmił, wyciągając srebrny dysk przenośny w kierunku Dereka, który go niemal automatycznie wziął, wciąż zdezorientowany całą sytuacją. _Stiles należał do McCalla?_ To… to by wyjaśniało brak dostępu do wewnętrznej części jego oprogramowania, ale…

\- A to… - Rafael spojrzał pobladłemu Stilesowi prosto w oczy ze zwycięskim uśmiechem, trzymając na dłoni wąski, czarny dysk. - Podstawowe dane fabryczne robota ST1-LE5. Gdyby miały być jakieś wątpliwości, kto jest jego właścicielem.

Stiles bezwiednie uniósł dłoń do gardła, zupełnie jakby próbował je zakryć i przykuł tym samym uważny wzrok Laury. Ściągnęła brwi, zerkając na agenta, który obnażał zęby w dziwnej, karykaturalnej wersji uśmiechu. Dopiero po chwili uświadomiła sobie, że to _był_ uśmiech - i również, że coś tu poważnie było nie tak. Stiles się go bał.

\- Jeśli wyrzuciliście go na śmietnik, nie macie już do niego żadnych praw - odezwała się nagle twardo, przechodząc do przodu i zasłaniając sobą androida. - Czy może chce pan porozmawiać o niedawnych poprawkach do ustawy o robotach? Jako pracownik Biura, zna się pan na nich najlepiej - dodała ze słodyczą w głosie, mimo że jej spojrzenie pozostało chłodne. Derek stanął wolno koło niej.

\- Stiles został wykradziony z naszej siedziby i od tej pory go szukaliśmy - odpowiedział poważnie McCall, patrząc im prosto w oczy. - Nie zdajecie sobie sprawy, jak bardzo jest cenny. Gdyby dostał się w nieodpowiednie ręce… bezpieczeństwo kraju mogłoby być zagrożone. Rozumiem, że znalazłaś go na śmietniku? - zwrócił się do Laury, która skinęła nieufnie głową. - Tak podejrzewaliśmy. Próbowaliśmy go odnaleźć po sygnale, ale przechwyciła go wroga nam organizacja i sądzimy, że są już na jego tropie. Prawdopodobnie usiłowaliby najpierw zhakować system Stilesa, do czego nie możemy dopu… - urwał, gdy Laura rozszerzyła oczy i zrobił krok do przodu. - To już się stało, tak? Cholera, mamy mniej czasu, niż myślałem - wymamrotał, pocierając czoło wierzchem dłoni. - Muszę zabrać ze sobą Stilesa jeszcze dzisiaj. Chciałem dać wam czas na pożegnanie, ale w obecnej sytuacji liczy się każda sekunda.

Laura zacisnęła usta, ale skinęła przyzwalająco. To wszystko brzmiało zbyt sensownie, by nie miało być prawdą. Rafael zrobił ruch, jakby zamierzał podejść i chwycić Stilesa za ramię, ale w tym samym momencie rozległ się miękki dźwięk uderzenia pleców o ścianę.

Android przyciskał się do niej z desperacją, potrząsając półprzytomnie głową. 

\- To nie tak, to nie było tak…

Derek przez długi moment nie spuszczał z niego wzroku. Laura odwróciła się z powrotem do Rafaela, krzyżując ręce na piersi i z satysfakcją zauważając pulsującą żyłę na jego skroni.

\- Chyba wasze wersje się nieco różnią, agencie McCall.

\- On jest _uszkodzony_. Był wyłączony przez nieznany okres czasu, znajdował się wcześniej u Bóg wie kogo, a teraz ledwo co przetrwał atak hakerów i uważa pani, że _jest w stanie_ odróżnić, które wspomnienia są prawdziwe, a które _nie?_ \- wycedził Rafael, unosząc ironicznie brew i Laura zwinęła dłonie w pięści. Agent miał nad nimi przewagę prawną - _oraz Biuro za sobą_. Nie mogli nic zrobić. - Przykro mi, ale jestem zmuszony go zabrać.

Stiles ledwo słyszalnie zaskamlał.

\- Nie bez nakazu.

Spojrzenia wszystkich obecnych zwróciły się w stronę Dereka, który wzruszył ramionami z małym uśmiechem.

\- Nie mam obowiązku otwierać zawartości dysku, prawda? W tym momencie jesteś obcą osobą, która rości sobie nieuzasadnione prawa wobec _mojego_ androida. Nie możesz go wziąć bez przedstawienia mi najpierw nakazu.

\- _Ja_ podpisuję nakazy - syknął wściekle McCall, podchodząc bliżej, ale Derek jedynie uniósł wyżej głowę, nie odwracając wzroku. - Mogę ci jeden z nich wystawić nawet w tej pieprzonej sekundzie.

\- _Czekam_. - Uśmiech Dereka wyostrzył się wyzywająco na końcach. - O ile nosisz przy sobie puste blankiety. Inaczej dokument nie będzie prawomocny.

Rafael cofnął się z nieprzyjemnym, chropawym śmiechem, przeciągając dłonią po twarzy.

\- W porządku. _W porządku_ \- powtórzył i zatrzasnął teczkę. - Zrobimy to na twoich warunkach, Hale. Za godzinę wracam po Stilesa razem z cholernym nakazem. Ale pozwól, że powiem ci jedno… - dodał, już przy samych drzwiach. - Jesteś skończony.

 

W momencie, w którym Laura nabrała już pewności, że McCall opuścił już budynek, obróciła się z furią do Dereka.

\- Co ty najlepszego zrobiłeś, do cholery?!

 

*-*

 

Erica wysunęła słuchawkę z ucha, odkładając ją niemal mechanicznie na biurko, a potem sama na nim usiadła, odrzucając włosy na ramię. Wykrzywiła w rozczarowaniu pomalowane na krwistą czerwień usta, wzdychając ciężko.

Po dwóch długich minutach Danny również westchnął i odwrócił się do niej na krześle, przewracając oczami.

\- Powiesz nam wreszcie, kto dzwonił i z czym?

\- Nie zachęcaj jej - mruknęła Lydia, nie odrywając wzroku od szybko przewijających się linijek kodu na ekranie komputera. Jej palce poruszały się jeszcze szybciej na klawiaturze.

\- McCall sam znalazł Stilesa. Teraz jedzie po nakaz, by go odebrać. Nawet nie miałam okazji się wykazać - powiedziała od niechcenia Erica, przyglądając się paznokciom i udając, że nie zauważa ani grymasu Danny'ego, gdy już otrząsnął się z początkowego szoku, ani tym bardziej tego, że Lydia przestała kodować.

\- Słucham? - Krótkie, ostre pytanie w ustach Lydii przypominało raczej stwierdzenie. - Wiezie go tutaj?

Erica prychnęła.

\- _Nie_. Gdybyś łaskawie zechciała kiedykolwiek zwrócić uwagę na to, co mówię, to usłyszałabyś, że najpierw musi zdobyć nakaz, a dojazd od Hale'ów do nas i z powrotem zajmie mu co najmniej godzinę.

\- Trudno, żebyś winiła mnie za to, że muszę wyciszać większość rzeczy, która wychodzi z twoich ust - zripostowała Lydia, posyłając Erice słodki uśmiech. - _Hale_ jak _Derek Hale?_

Erica poruszyła bezgłośnie wargami, a potem udała szok, gdy nie rozległ się żaden dźwięk.

\- _Dojrzale_ \- skomentowała Lydia i odwróciła się do Danny'ego. - Więc?

\- Tak? Raczej tak. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Jego pracownia _jest_ niedaleko Biura.

\- Doskonale - stwierdziła, podnosząc się w zdecydowanym, płynnym ruchu i sięgając po torebkę. - A teraz wybaczcie, muszę przypudrować nos.

 

Gdy znalazła się już w kabinie łazienki, jedynej pozbawionej kamer przestrzeni w Biurze, wyciągnęła własną słuchawkę.

\- Scott?


	7. Chapter 7

\- Co zamierzasz zrobić, jak McCall wróci, Derek, hm? Rzucić w niego skrzynką z narzędziami?! - Laura wyglądała, jakby sama była o krok od ciśnięcia nią w brata i ten przezornie odsunął się w prawo, wychodząc z możliwego kręgu rażenia. Szczerze mówiąc, sam nie wiedział, czemu tak się zachował, ale miał dziwne poczucie, że postąpił właściwie. - Doskonale wiesz, że nie mamy żadnych praw do Stilesa! Myślisz, że ja _chcę_ , by on tam wrócił? NIE! Ale ty nie zdziałałeś swoim oporem nic poza tym, że podpisałeś na siebie wyrok! Na miłość boską, ty go nawet _nie lubisz!_

Derek kątem oka zauważył, że Stiles wzdrygnął się całym ciałem, a potem zacisnął szczękę, odwracając głowę.

\- Zresztą… - Laura ucichła, zagryzając wargi. - Co ci z tego przyszło? Odroczyłeś wszystko o godzinę, wow, świetnie, brawa dla ciebie, jedynie bardziej go tym rozwścieczyłeś. Myślisz, że na kim się wyładuje, hm? Na tobie? Nie, tobie tylko unieważni kontrakty. Odreaguje to na _Stilesie_ , Derek. Tego chciałeś?

Derek zmarszczył brwi, zaskoczony. Oczywiście, że nie chciał, po prostu uważał, że to da im więcej czasu na…

\- N-nic się nie stało. - Dłonie Stilesa nadal drżały, ale objął się ramionami, próbując to ukryć. Jedynym efektem było to, że nagle wydał się mały i bezbronny. Derek przełknął ślinę. - Wiem, że… że mieliście dobre chęci. I, uhm… Nie musicie mnie pilnować do czasu jego przyjazdu - dodał ze słabym uśmiechem, który dziwnie przekreślały puste, pozbawione wyrazu oczy. - Obiecuję, że nie ucieknę?

\- Och, Stiles… - Laura zrobiła krok w jego stronę, ale Derek położył jej rękę na ramieniu, gdy uśmiech androida ześliznął się z warg i teraz jedynie obserwował ich niespokojnie.

\- Chcesz nam opowiedzieć swoją wersję wydarzeń? - powiedział poważnie, nie pozostawiając cienia wątpliwości, że to wcale nie było pytanie. Stiles uniósł lekko brwi, ale poza tym wzruszył ramionami.

\- Czy to coś zmieni? - odbił piłeczkę, patrząc Hale'owi w oczy. Gdy ten nie odpowiedział, uśmiech Stilesa pojawił się znowu, wykręcony i przestraszony, i cyniczny, wszystko w jednym. - Po prostu odwróćcie tamtą o 180 stopni.

Cisza przeciągnęła się, niewygodna i niezręczna i Derek skinął głową, marszcząc czoło, niemalże jakby podjął właśnie jakąś decyzję. Ścisnął mocniej ramię Laury, ruszając z nią do wyjścia.

\- Der…? - spytała cicho.

\- Zaufaj mi - odparł bezgłośnie, a potem przeszedł przez próg, przystając na chwilę, by wyciągnąć z kieszeni klucz i zamknąć drzwi, nie zwracając uwagi na to, jak desperacko duże stały się oczy androida i jak zacisnął trzęsącą się prawą pięść, zupełnie jakby musiał fizycznie się powstrzymać, by po nich nie sięgnąć.

By nie prosić, by zostali, by nie zostawiali go samego, by nie tłumaczyć, że się boi.

W momencie, gdy przekręcił zamek, w środku rozległ się głośny huk i Laura zatrzymała się gwałtownie, obracając.

\- Co on zrobił?

\- Pewnie coś stłukł - odpowiedział odruchowo Derek i nagle umilkł, przypominając sobie panikę Stilesa poprzednim razem, gdy to się stało. Cholera. Chciał go jedynie postraszyć samotnością przez chwilę, by stał się bardziej rozmowny, a nie… - Sprawdzę. Ty idź. - Laura zmarszczyła brwi, otwierając usta, by zaprotestować, gdy Derek ubiegł ją, wpadając w słowo. - Masz jutro raporty do zdania. Jeśli McCall ma się na mnie mścić, to lepiej, żeby przynajmniej jedno z nas miało pracę, Lau - dodał z udawaną lekkością, ignorując jej gniewne spojrzenie. I tak wiedział, że policzy się z nim później. - I mogło włożyć coś do lodówki. _Wiesz_. Utrzymanie się przy życiu?

Gdy Laura wreszcie poddała się, prychając cicho i odchodząc, otworzył z powrotem drzwi, wchodząc od razu do środka.

\- _Szlag!_ \- Uskoczył dokładnie w tym samym momencie, w którym jeden z jego projektów rozbił się w miejscu, gdzie dosłownie przed chwilą znajdowała się jego głowa. - Co ty robisz, do cholery?!

\- Oops? - Stiles posłał mu niewinny uśmiech, podrzucając kolejną metalową zabawkę w ręku i najwyraźniej przygotowując się do rzutu. - Nie mam pojęcia, jak to się stało, wybaczysz, _Der?_

\- Oszalałeś? - syknął Hale, rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu bezpiecznego miejsca. No cóż, jego pracownia była od zawsze otwartą przestrzenią, _genialnie_. Nawet nie mógł skryć się za stołem, bo ten był za Stilesem. I mówiąc o Stilesie--

Nie dokończył myśli, w ostatniej sekundzie schylając się, by uniknąć uderzenia. Szczęk spadających za nim na podłogę śrub zabrzmiał wyjątkowo ostro.

\- Nah, moje wewnętrzne odczyty twierdzą, że jestem w 80% sprawny - oświadczył sarkastycznie Stiles, mrużąc oczy i biorąc następny przedmiot. - Wystarczająco, prawda? Ja głosuję, że to wystarczająco. Po prostu naprawdę, ale to naprawdę nie chcę wracać do laboratorium, Derek.

\- Obiecałeś, że nie uciekniesz - warknął Hale, prostując się i mierząc androida twardym spojrzeniem. Jeśli chce go pozbawić przytomności, _proszę bardzo_. - Wzięliśmy _twoją_ stronę, Stiles.

\- Może zmieniłem zdanie? - Stiles uniósł wyzywająco głowę i w tym samym momencie Derek wreszcie zauważył łzy w jego oczach. - Nie - ja… Nie mogę tam wrócić, Derek.

Derek przełknął ślinę, unosząc ręce do góry, by pokazać, że nie stanowi zagrożenia i robiąc jeden, ostrożny krok do przodu. Android szarpnął się do tyłu tak gwałtownie, że uderzył biodrem w krawędź stołu i zacisnął z bólu powieki, kuląc się. Dolna warga zaczęła mu drżeć, ale przygryzł ją, unieruchamiając.

\- Okay… Okay, wymyślimy coś, w porządku? - powiedział miękko Derek, mając nadzieję, że go to jakoś uspokoi. - Odłóż to.

Stiles skinął głową, posłusznie rozluźniając palce i pozwalając zabawce spomiędzy nich wypaść. Gdy roztrzaskała się na ziemi, Derek _przysiągłby_ , że przez twarz robota przemknął prawie nieuchwytny wyraz satysfakcji.

Och, po co te przysięgi, _wiedział_ , że przemknął.

\- Co działo się w laboratorium? - spytał spokojnie, domyślając się już odpowiedzi. Domyślał się, ale musiał ją od niego usłyszeć. - Powiedz mi.

\- Eksperymenty. - Derek musiał wytężyć słuch, żeby zrozumieć to, co mówił Stiles, skulony i wciąż nie otwierając oczu. - Oni… oni zaprojektowali mnie tak, żebym - żebym wszystko czuł. I przeprowadzali ekspe-eksperymenty. Codziennie. - Ostatnie słowo było praktycznie zduszonym szeptem i Stiles roześmiał się przez łzy, zwijając dłonie w pięści.

Derek nawet nie spostrzegł, że zrobił to samo.

\- Wstawaj - rzucił chropawo i gorzki uśmiech Stilesa poszerzył się jeszcze bardziej, gdy oparł drżącą rękę na blacie stołu i podźwignął się do góry. - Pospiesz się, do cholery.

\- Czemu? - Głos Stilesa zabrzmiał dziwnie głucho, nawet mimo wciąż obecnego uśmiechu. - Zostało jeszcze całkiem sporo czasu. Chcesz, żebym… Mam… - urwał, przesuwając nerwowo językiem po ustach i opuszczając głowę. - Czy życzysz sobie, bym cię obsłużył, sir? - wymamrotał wreszcie bez emocji, zwieszając ramiona i Derek poczuł, jak jego oczy rozszerzyły się mimowolnie z zaskoczenia.

Po policzkach Stilesa ściekały swobodnie łzy.

\- Nie, Sti- _Nie!_ \- warknął wściekle, podchodząc gwałtownie do robota i chwytając go boleśnie za ramię, a potem prowadząc, potykającego, do wyjścia. Naprawdę stał w umyśle androida na tej samej pozycji, co tamte… tamte potwory? - Jeśli wyjdziesz teraz, będziesz miał pół godziny przewagi.

\- S-słucham?

\- Pozwalam ci uciec i lepiej, żebyś to zrobił, zanim zmienię zdanie - mruknął, bezskutecznie próbując powstrzymać uśmiech na widok zszokowanych oczu Stilesa, który poderwał głowę do góry, usiłując pogodzić iście z patrzeniem niedowierzająco na Dereka. Co, oczywiście, poskutkowało kolejnym potknięciem, gdy Hale szarpnął drzwi i praktycznie go za nie wypchnął.

Stiles obrócił się w miejscu, nie odrywając dużych, oszołomionych oczu od Dereka i chcąc nie chcąc, przyciągając wzrok mechanika do swoich perfekcyjnych, rozchylonych ust.

 _Cholera_. Nie powinien mieć takich myśli, nie po tym, co Stiles przeszedł. Podwójna cholera.

\- Sio - wycedził niekomfortowo i android rozjaśnił się nagle w pełnym samozadowolenia, chytrym uśmiechu, unosząc brwi tak, jakby został dopuszczony do jakiegoś sekretu, który był wiadomy wszystkim, poza Derekiem.

O _Boże_. Był gorszy niż Cora i Laura _razem wzięte_.

\- Na co czekasz, Stiles? - syknął, przewracając oczami. - Aż McCall wróci?

\- N-nie, ja… - Android machnął za siebie niezdarnie kciukiem, wciąż się promiennie uśmiechając. - Idę. Już. Tak, iście sobie to świetny pomysł. Więc właśnie to zrobię. Idę, ha.

\- Doskonale - potwierdził Derek, krzyżując z rozbawieniem ręce na piersi. - Idź.

\- _Idę_ \- zgodził się stanowczo Stiles, podnosząc oba kciuki do góry. A potem przygryzł usta, biorąc głęboki oddech. - Podziękuj Laurze ode mnie - dodał już ciszej i Derek skinął głową. - I, um, tobie też.

\- Powodzenia, Stiles.

Robot zasalutował i Hale zamknął drzwi, opierając czoło o chłodne drewno.

\- Z jednej strony mam ochotę zrobić ci poważną krzywdę… - zaczęła Lau tuż za nim i Derek przewrócił oczami. - A z drugiej… teoretycznie można uznać, że jestem z ciebie dumna.

Derek otworzył usta.

\- _Wyprę się_ , jeśli powiesz Corze, że kiedykolwiek to ci powiedziałam. Mam reputację do utrzymania.

Zamknął je.

\- Mądra decyzja.

 

*-*

 

Scott wypadł z windy, łapiąc z trudnością oddech i rozglądając się po pustym korytarzu. Przeklęta Lydia. Dała mu namiary na numer wieżowca i piętro, ale nie na numer apartamentu i szczerze mówiąc, nie wiedział, w którą stronę zacząć iść.

A czas się _kończył_. Jeśli zastanie go tu jego ojciec…

\- S-Scott?

Chłopak błyskawicznie obrócił się w kierunku głosu, rozszerzając czekoladowe oczy na widok bladej, szczupłej sylwetki androida, który z wahaniem uniósł dłoń do góry, wykonując niezręczne machnięcie ze słabym uśmiechem.

\- Stiles! - Scott rzucił się do przodu, zamykając go w mocnym uścisku. - Cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest, bracie. Już myślałem, że będę musiał cię wykradać Hale'om.

Stiles nabrał drżąco powietrza, powoli kładąc ręce na plecach Scotta. A potem zacisnął kurczowo palce na koszulce, oddychając jego zapachem.

\- Nie, oni… Oni aktualnie pomogli mi uciec - wyjaśnił i zesztywniał. A następnie odsunął się lekko, zwężając nieufnie oczy. - A co _ty_ dokładnie tu robisz, Scott?

\- Misja ratunkowa! - rozjaśnił się, wyrzucając pięść w powietrze i Stiles przewrócił oczami, wciąż jednak nie puszczając jego koszulki. Tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby to wszystko miało się okazać jedynie okrutnym snem. - Lydia dowiedziała się, że mój _ojciec_ \- Scott praktycznie splunął tym słowem, odsłaniając zęby w grymasie - wpadł na twój ślad i zadzwoniła. Więc jestem! Nie zamierzamy pozwolić, żeby cię znowu dorwali, masz moje słowo.

\- Gdzie twój biały koń, Scotty? - mruknął Stiles, ale w jego głosie było słychać cień uśmiechu i Scott bez słowa pochylił się znowu, obejmując go, chowając twarz w jego włosach. Nikt nie musiał nic mówić.

 

*-*

 

Równe 32 minuty później - Derek wiedział to _tylko_ dlatego, że przypadkiem siedział koło zegara - rozległo się natarczywe, głośne pukanie do drzwi. Laura zerknęła na niego, unosząc nieco brew i westchnął, przeciągając dłonią po twarzy.

Był zmęczony.

Naprawdę, naprawdę chciał mieć to wreszcie za sobą.

Z drugiej strony, nie mógł powstrzymać usatysfakcjonowanego uśmieszku, jaki obecnie wykrzywiał mu wargi. Stiles był daleko stąd, a ten dupek w końcu miał dostać to, na co zasłużył.

Laura otworzyła drzwi, stając w progu ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami.

\- Czemu zawdzięczamy tę wizytę, agencie McCall? - spytała, udając zainteresowanie i ten przez moment rzucił jej zdezorientowane spojrzenie, zanim po prostu nie przecisnął się obok, podchodząc do Dereka i uderzając przed nim papierem w blat stołu.

W wejściu pojawiła się wysoka kobieta w ściśle dopasowanej marynarce, skórzanych spodniach, bordowych szpilkach i z burzą blond loków, kiwając przyjaźnie głową Laurze, która odwzajemniła gest.

Hale powiódł leniwie wzrokiem za jego ruchem, a potem znów go podniósł, uśmiechając się lekko.

\- _Nakaz_ \- wycedził Rafael, napinając mięśnie szczęki tak bardzo, że na skroni wyskoczyła mu pulsująca żyła. - Przyprowadź Stilesa.

Derek zmarszczył wolno brwi, zupełnie jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał, a potem spojrzał na siostrę.

\- Lau, kojarzysz to imię?

\- Ani trochę - odpowiedziała bez zastanowienia, wzruszając ramionami i McCall poczerwieniał na twarzy, gdy raptownie dotarło do niego, co się dzieje.

\- Prawdę powiedziawszy, nie mam pojęcia, czy jesteście odważni czy po prostu _aż tak głupi_ \- powiedział spokojnie, prostując się i oglądając na Ericę. - Domyślam się, że nie zostawiliście tu żadnych dowodów jego obecności. I wiem też, że aresztowanie dyrektor Hale byłoby ryzykownym posunięciem… - zawiesił głos, posyłając Laurze chłodne spojrzenie, w odpowiedzi na które jedynie rozciągnęła usta w niedochodzącym do oczu uśmiechu. - Ale, ale, obiecałem coś tutaj mojemu ulubionemu mechanikowi, prawda? - Odwrócił się do niego, przechylając głowę na bok i upodabniając tym samym jeszcze bardziej do szczura. Derek z trudem powstrzymał krzywy uśmieszek. - Agentko Reyes, proszę założyć kajdanki panu Hale i odeskortować go do samochodu.

\- Słucham?! - wybuchnęła Laura, momentalnie próbując osłonić sobą brata, ale McCall zagrodził jej drogę.

\- Pan Hale jest oskarżony o kradzież rządowej własności i przetrzymywanie jej przez nieokreśloną ilość czasu, a także rozmyślne utrudnianie postępowania Biura - oświadczył sucho. - Chyba nie myśleliście, że puszczę wam to płazem, prawda?

\- Laura, wszystko jest _w porządku_ \- powiedział cicho Derek, odwracając się, gdy Erica położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu, ustawiając plecami do siebie i zaciskając chłodny metal na nadgarstkach. Skrzywił się, słysząc kliknięcie zatrzasku. - Lepiej ja niż Stiles. _Wiesz_ o tym. Mnie nie będzie torturował w laboratorium, czyż nie? - dodał sarkastycznie, unosząc brwi na widok zaskoczonego wyrazu twarzy McCalla.

\- Nie, nie lepiej, ty cholerny durniu! - syknęła Laura, błyskawicznie odwracając się z powrotem do Rafaela i celując w niego palcem. - Bez dowodów możesz zatrzymać Dereka jedynie na 48 godzin. Jeśli spadnie mu chociaż włos z głowy w tym czasie, rozpętam _piekło_ , McCall, a doskonale wiesz, że mam wszystkie wystarczające kontakty, by to zrobić - wycedziła lodowato. - Jeszcze dzisiaj pojawi się u ciebie nasz prawnik, rozumiesz?

\- Oczywiście - odparł płynnie Rafael, unosząc kąciki ust do góry w parodii uśmiechu. - Erica, proszę.

\- Masz prawo zachować milczenie. Wszystko, co powiesz, może być użyte przeciwko tobie - wyrecytowała obojętnie, spoglądając z czymś w rodzaju zastanowienia na oboje Hale'ów.

McCall pchnął Dereka w stronę wyjścia.

 

*-*

 

Stiles szedł za Scottem, rozglądając się uważnie po zabrudzonej uliczce. Wcześniej Scott przeprosił go kilkukrotnie za to, że musieli porzucić samochód, by móc przemknąć się niezauważenie do wynajętego wcześniej przez Lydię mieszkania. Okolica była taka, że nikt o zdrowych zmysłach by się tam nie zapuścił, a jednocześnie nie została jeszcze opanowana przez handlarzy kradzionymi androidami. _Idealna_.

\- Lydia Martin? Lydia to dla mnie zrobiła? - spytał ze źle ukrywaną ekscytacją android, zaciskając dłonie na wręczonym mu jakiś czas temu plecaku. - Jesteś pewny, że ona w ogóle wie, że istnieję? Zważając na to, że nigdy nie zauważyła mojej obecności na korytarzu. Ani w laboratorium. Ani w biurze. Ani…

\- Stiles, włóczyłeś się za nią jak zagubiony szczeniak - parsknął Scott. - Ciężko było cię nie zauważyć, uwierz mi.

\- Po prostu chciałem… - zaczął, urywając niekomfortowo. _Ludzkiego kontaktu. Żeby ktoś mnie dostrzegł. Żeby ktoś mi pomógł_. - Lydia… Lydia jest idealna - dokończył zamiast tego i Scott rzucił mu rozbawione spojrzenie przez ramię.

\- Aha - mruknął, ruszając porozumiewawczo brwiami. - A czy nasza _idealna Lydia_ musi się obawiać konkurencji po twoim pobycie u Hale'ów? Wcześniej wspominałeś coś o… o Laurze? Dobrze zapamiętałem?

 _Derek_.

\- N-nie… Znaczy, um, tak, jasne, Laura, dobrze - dobrze zapamiętałeś, ale nie - nie…

Och, _cudownie_ , Stiles, _perfekcyjnie_ , wkop się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Jej _brat?_ \- zapytał zaskoczony Scott, odwracając się na pięcie i momentalnie unosząc pojednawczo ręce na widok morderczego spojrzenia zaczerwienionego androida. - _Wiesz_ , że nie mam nic przeciwko temu, _kogo_ lubisz? - upewnił się i Stiles wywrócił oczami.

\- Scott, na miłość boską…

\- Aw, nasz mały David ma twoją aprobatę, czyż to nie urocze? - Gdzieś za nimi rozległ się rozbawiony śmiech i obaj gwałtownie się odwrócili. Kate posłała im szeroki, słodki uśmiech, trzymając w każdej ręce wycelowaną w nich broń. - Chociaż muszę przyznać, że to złamie serce mojej bratanicy, zlecenie jest ważniejsze - westchnęła z żalem.

A potem wystrzeliła.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Radziłabym ci, skarbie, żebyś wstał i podszedł do mnie, jeśli nie chcesz, by Scottowi stała się krzywda - powiedziała spokojnie Kate. A potem wzruszyła ramionami z uśmiechem, nadal trzymając ich na muszce. - Cóż, większa niż dotychczas.

Stiles praktycznie obnażył zęby w pełnym furii grymasie i zacisnął mocniej dłonie na udzie Scotta, próbując spowolnić upływ krwi. Główna tętnica nie została rozerwana, ale niewiele brakowało i McCall leżał na brudnym żwirze, blady i półprzytomny z bólu.

\- Sti-Stiles, n-nie… - wymamrotał, próbując wymacać na ślepo palcami rękę androida. Nie mógł pozwolić, by ten oddał się Kate. Allison kiedyś wspominała mu - wspominała, dla jakich ludzi pracuje jej ciotka i że z tego powodu ona wraz z ojcem nie utrzymywali z nią bliskich kontaktów. Stiles musiał uciekać. Natychmiast. - Nie możesz, sły-słyszysz?

\- Scott się wykrwawi, jeśli go zostawię. Zadzwoń najpierw po pomoc - wycedził android, wbijając w kobietę twarde spojrzenie i rozmyślnie ignorując przyjaciela. - Wtedy z tobą pójdę.

Kate jedynie uniosła brew.

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że możesz mi dyktować warunki, słońce?

Stiles zacisnął szczękę, nie ruszając się z miejsca i Kate parsknęła, potrząsając głową.

\- Twoje oddanie jest urocze. W porządku, zadzwonię, jeśli ci tak bardzo zależy. _Dopiero_ po tym, jak wsiądziesz do samochodu, rozumiemy się? - dodała chłodniej, przesuwając się w bok i kiwając na niego bronią. Android bez słowa ścisnął mocniej dłoń Scotta i wstał, puszczając go i przechodząc za Kate ze spuszczonymi oczami.

Stanęła tak, by mieć ich obu na oku i włączyła słuchawkę, potrząsając głową z rozbawieniem.

\- Rana postrzałowa na rogu Woodbine Street. Radziłabym się pośpieszyć - zakończyła swobodnie, a potem obróciła się, popychając Stilesa i jeszcze rzucając przez ramię ostatnie spojrzenie Scottowi. Obejmował kurczowo rękami nogę, oddychając z wysiłkiem i nie odrywając przerażonego wzroku od robota.

\- Stiles, _nie_. 

\- Stiles, _tak_ \- powtórzyła kpiąco Kate. - I jeszcze jedno, Scotty. Jeśli powiesz choćby słówko swojemu ojcu albo Allison o tym, co tu zaszło, to obawiam się, że będę musiała spotkać się z twoją mamą.

Scott szarpnął się wściekle, usiłując podnieść, ale zamiast tego jedynie upadł z powrotem na chodnik, kuląc się z sykiem bólu.

\- Nie mieszaj jej w to - wywarczał.

\- Nie zmuszaj mnie więc, kochanie - powiedziała, przesyłając mu pocałunek w powietrzu i mrugając ze śmiechem.

Scott patrzył bezradnie, jak Argent zniknęła za rogiem. A Stiles razem z nią.

 

*-*

 

Laura nabrała powietrza, próbując policzyć od dziesięciu w dół tak, jak kiedyś kazał jej terapeuta, ale już przy ośmiu chwyciła z najbliższego blatu wazon, roztrzaskując go o ścianę. Szkło rozprysło się na wszystkie strony z satysfakcjonującym trzaskiem i odetchnęła głębiej, cofając się o krok i przyglądając leżącym na podłodze odłamkom.

Odrzuciła włosy do tyłu, przeczesując je palcami.

\- _Zdecydowanie_ lepsza terapia - mruknęła. Przelotnie zastanowiła się, czy powinna dać znać Corze, ale zaraz odrzuciła tę myśl jako bezsensowną. Po pierwsze, oderwałoby ją to od nauki, a zbliżała się sesja, a po drugie… Znając Corę, prawdopodobnie z miejsca wsiadłaby w najbliższy możliwy środek transportu i wpakowała się w samo centrum bałaganu, domagając się udziału w kastracji McCalla i skopania tyłka Derekowi. A następnie Stilesowi, bo nawet jeśli nic nie zawinił, to czemu miałby czuć się pominięty, prawda?

Laura przeszła po pokoju, robiąc pierwsze okrążenie i stukając palcem w usta. Dostępne opcje, dostępne opcje… Mogła wystawić od razu ciężkie działa, ale po co? W tym momencie jedynie rozpętałaby niepotrzebną wojnę z Biurem, a za niektóre sznurki lepiej było jeszcze nie pociągać. Póki co, sami prawnicy powinni wystarczyć. Ha. A patrząc na to, że do tej pory duet nie przegrał ani jednego procesu dla jej firmy…

Wsunęła słuchawkę do ucha, przechylając głowę na bok i przyglądając się badawczo ścianom. Przydałoby się zmienić kolor. Może pastelowa brzoskwinia?

Coś szczęknęło i po drugiej stronie odezwał się czarujący, dźwięczny głos.

\- Jackson! - oznajmiła wesoło. - Właśnie o tobie myślałam!

W słuchawce zawibrował niski śmiech.

\- _Prawdziwy zaszczyt, panno Hale. Co mogę zrobić dla mojego ulubionego klienta?_

\- Derek nadepnął na odcisk nie tej osobie, której trzeba. Rafael McCall. 

Po drugiej stronie przez chwilę zaległa cisza, zanim Whittemore nie odkaszlnął. Gdy odezwał się ponownie, w jego głosie pobrzmiewał nieco dziwny, drapieżny ton.

\- _Jeden z wyżej postawionych agentów Biura, zgadza się?_

Laura skinęła twierdząco głową, poważna, nie przejmując się, że nie może jej zobaczyć.

\- Ty i Boyd jesteście zainteresowani?

\- _Zainteresowani? Nie przepuścilibyśmy takiej okazji za nic w świecie._

 

*-*

 

\- Siadaj - powiedział sucho McCall, samemu obchodząc niewielki stół w przeszklonym pomieszczeniu. Derek odsunął sobie nogą krzesło, utrzymując niezręcznie równowagę w kajdankach i zajmując je bez słowa. - Jeśli chciałeś właśnie to osiągnąć, pomagając projektowi ST1-LE5 w ucieczce, to proszę bardzo, udało ci się. Mam nadzieję, że jesteś zadowolony - syknął i oparł się o blat stołu, patrząc Derekowi prosto w spokojne, obojętne oczy. - Twoja ostatnia szansa. Albo powiesz mi, gdzie on jest, albo…

\- Kto? - Derek uniósł odrobinę brwi i odchylił się do tyłu, by zwiększyć dystans pomiędzy nimi. Nie chciał przebywać ani odrobinę bliżej tego szczura niż to było konieczne. A skoro i tak zdążył już sobie zaprzepaścić dobrą część przyszłości z powodu Stilesa, to przynajmniej mógł mieć trochę satysfakcji z obserwowania pulsujących żył na skroniach McCalla. To nie była całkowita wygrana, ale…

Rafael wypuścił powietrze z płuc, pocierając twarz dłonią, zupełnie jakby był zbyt zmęczony, żeby użerać się z tym wszystkim. 

\- Jedno pytanie, Hale. Jedno pytanie. Powiedz mi, w jakim stanie był Stiles, gdy go znaleźliście na tym śmietniku? - Derek nie odezwał się, ale zmarszczył brwi. Co to miało wspólnego ze sprawą? - Złym, prawda? Nie przyszło ci do głowy, że Stiles może _nie wiedzieć_ , jak poradzić sobie na zewnątrz samemu? Że najprawdopodobniejszy scenariusz, jaki go czeka, to schwytanie po raz kolejny przez Kłusowników?

Derek nie przerwał kontaktu wzrokowego, nawet pomimo tego, że w środku był jak zmrożony. Kłusownicy przeszukiwali ulice, szukając zbiegłych androidów - albo czasami po prostu je porywając z domów - by później sprzedać je do burdelów jako fałszywe sexdroidy po niższej cenie albo do ludzi szukających zabawek, nad którymi mogli się znęcać. I to bez myślenia o tym, ile na nie wcześniej byli zmuszeni wydać i że marnują własne pieniądze.

Najczęściej jednak Kłusownicy rozbierali roboty i sprzedawali je w częściach.

Gdy Derek po raz pierwszy zobaczył Stilesa, ten był wręcz pokryty siniakami i miał uszkodzone ramię i nogę. Próbował zaproponować mu seks oralny w zamian za uniknięcie kary.

Stiles po ucieczce z laboratorium trafił w ręce Kłusowników. Jakie są szanse, że tym razem przetrwa na ulicach? Derek przełknął ślinę. Praktycznie wypchnął go za drzwi, nawet nie dając mu w pośpiechu pieniędzy ani dodatkowych ubrań. Co on sobie myślał?

Co on sobie myślał…

\- Chciałbyś mi coś powiedzieć, Derek? - zapytał miękko McCall.

Nawet, gdyby chciał, to i tak nie miał pojęcia, gdzie poszedł Stiles. Nie zainteresował się tym, czy Stiles miał _gdzie_ się ukryć. Po prostu wypchnął go za drzwi, oczekując wdzięczności.

Spieprzył sprawę.

Rafael zacisnął szczękę, najwidoczniej sfrustrowany milczeniem Hale’a, ale wyprostował się i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

\- Przemyśl to - powiedział jeszcze, stając na progu. - Wrócę za jakiś czas i - bądź pewny - z dowodami. - Derek podniósł gwałtownie głowę i agent rozjaśnił się w nieprzyjemnym uśmiechu. - Och, Hale, chyba nie myślałeś, że nie żadne z nas nie wpadnie na to, by sprawdzić nagrania z kamer przy wejściu budynku i na korytarzach, prawda?

Cholera. _Podwójna_ cholera. Laura go zabije.

\- Agentko Reyes, byłabyś tak miła i dotrzymała towarzystwa naszemu gościowi?

Rafael wyszedł i zamiast niego do pomieszczenia weszła blondynka, niemal od razu podchodząc do krzesła po drugiej stronie stołu i siadając na nim. Po dwóch sekundach położyła nogi na blacie, kompletnie ignorując rozbawione uniesienie brwi zatrzymanego.

\- Okay, słuchaj. Wiem, że zależy ci na tym całym androidzie…

\- Nie zależy mi na nim - wtrącił sucho Derek i Erica uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Jej białe zęby kontrastowały mocno z czerwoną szminką i w tym momencie Hale uznał, że nigdy, przenigdy nie powinien pozwolić jej się zaprzyjaźnić z Laurą, gdyby w ogóle była taka możliwość. Razem prawdopodobnie zamieniłyby jego życie w piekło.

\- _Jaasne_ \- powiedziała powoli, prawie jakby przyznawała rację upartemu dziecku. - Miałeś wyjątkowo nudny, bezbarwny okres w życiu i postanowiłeś dać się aresztować dla rozrywki, przy okazji niszcząc swoją karierę zawodową. Początek kryzysu wieku średniego, co, Hale? - zadrwiła, przekrzywiając głowę na bok i nie spuszczając z niego drapieżnych, roześmianych oczu.

Były duże i brązowe, okolone przez pociągnięte maskarą rzęsy, ale ich odcień był kompletnie niewłaściwy. Nie miały miodowego poblasku w świetle, nie-- NIE.

Co z nim. Jest. U diabła. NIE TAK?!

\- Mam dopiero dwadzieścia sześć lat - wycedził.

\- Zachowujesz się na co najmniej dwa razy więcej - odparła bez zająknięcia. - Prawie mnie nabrałeś.

\- Czy to jest właściwa procedura przesłuchania? - warknął, mierząc ją wzrokiem, ale to jedynie sprawiło, że jej uśmiech się poszerzył. - Nie powinnaś zadawać pytań o miejsce pobytu Stilesa?

\- Och, ale ja wiem, że ty nie wiesz, gdzie on jest. A nawet, gdybyś wiedział, to i tak nie przekazałbyś mi tych informacji. Pamiętam, co powiedziałeś, gdy zakładałam ci kajdanki. Coś o tym, że ten mały robot był tu torturowany, tak?

Zwinął pod stołem dłonie w pięści, irracjonalnie zirytowany tym, jak Erica określała Stilesa.

\- Pozwól, że coś ci powiem. - Spuściła nogi na podłogę, pochylając się do niego konspiracyjnie. - Ja i…

\- Erica. - Od strony drzwi rozległ się głos i Reyes wraz z Derekiem jednocześnie odwrócili się w jego kierunku. W wejściu stała niewysoka kobieta w szpilkach, perfekcyjnie skrojonej, grafitowej sukience i z rudymi włosami zaplecionymi w elegancki warkocz, uśmiechając się słodko.

I fałszywie, jeśli Derek mógł dodać.

\- Tak? - warknęła niecierpliwie Erica i kobieta przesunęła się, otwierając szerzej drzwi.

\- Danny cię potrzebuje.

\- Jestem trochę zajęta, jeśli nie widać.

\- Spokojnie, ja z nim zaczekam do twojego powrotu - powiedziała lekceważąco kobieta, przewracając oczami i Erica prychnęła z irytacją, odpychając krzesło i przechodząc koło niej.

\- Lepiej, żeby to było coś ważnego.

\- _Zdecydowanie_ jest.

Gdy tylko drzwi się zamknęły, rudowłosa kobieta znalazła się przed nim w ułamku sekundy, spoglądając wyczekująco na Hale’a.

Derek zmarszczył brwi.

\- Mogę w czymś pomóc?

Wypuściła powietrze, uciskając nasadę nosa, jakby prosiła o cierpliwość przy radzeniu sobie z osobami o ilorazie inteligencji niższym niż przeciętny.

\- W porządku, może Scott nie opisał ci mojego wyglądu. Lydia. Lydia _Martin_ \- oświadczyła z naciskiem, zupełnie jakby to coś miało mu powiedzieć.

Nie powiedziało.

\- Chłopak, któremu przekazałeś Stilesa, miał ci dać znać, że niedługo się z tobą skontaktuję - powiedziała wolno. - A ponieważ dałeś się aresztować niczym ostatni idiota, to okazja pojawiła się szybciej niż myślałam.

\- Jeśli to nowa technika przesłuchania, żeby wyciągnąć ode…

\- Och, _proszę_ \- parsknęła Lydia, wywracając oczami. - Mikrofony są wyłączone. Poza tym, ja _wiem_ , gdzie Stiles jest. Chcę tylko się upewnić, że bezpiecznie przekazałeś go Scottowi i przejść do omówienia dalszych…

\- Nie było żadnego Scotta - przerwał jej Derek i Lydia znieruchomiała.

\- O czym ty mówisz? - spytała powoli i Hale wzruszył ramionami, uznając to za wystarczającą odpowiedź. Co z tym zamierzała zrobić, to już była jej sprawa.

Gdy wyciągnęła słuchawkę, spojrzał na nią z obojętnym zainteresowaniem. Biuro rzeczywiście miało agentów oddanych sprawie, nie? Na tyle, że nie wiedzieli, kiedy przestać grać w swoje teatrzyki.

\- Scott? - syknęła Lydia do słuchawki, mrużąc niebezpiecznie oczy. Jeśli serce biło jej odrobinę zbyt szybko, postanowiła to zignorować. - To już kolejny raz, kiedy nie odbierasz i lepiej, żebyś miał _bardzo_ dobrą wymówkę. Oddzwoń od razu, gdy odsłuchasz tę wiadomość, rozumiesz?

Rozłączyła się, zaciskając nerwowo palce na urządzeniu. Gdzie oni byli?

 

*-*

 

Kate zaparkowała przed niepozornym, starym budynkiem, gdzie mieściło się wejście do podziemnej bazy Hydry i z uśmiechem położyła dłoń na udzie Stilesa.

Android drgnął, odwracając się w jej stronę od okna, przez które wyglądał podczas całej jazdy. Może i powinna była zawiązać mu oczy, ale szczerze? Nie zależało jej. Po pierwsze, to byli jedynie jej klienci, nie pracodawcy, ich bezpieczeństwo nie mogło obchodzić jej mniej po tym, jak już dostanie swoje pieniądze. A po drugie… Wątpiła, by android kiedykolwiek jeszcze miał szansę ujrzeć światło dzienne, więc problem rozwiązywał się sam.

\- Jesteśmy już na miejscu, skarbie - oznajmiła pogodnie. - Wywiń jakiś numer, a pożałujesz.

Stiles skinął sztywno głową i Kate roześmiała się lekko, mierzwiąc mu włosy, a potem pomachała dwóch barczystym mężczyznom, zbliżającym się do samochodu od strony bramy. Jeden z nich trzymał walizkę, a drugi smycz z obrożą szokową. Huh, interesujące.

\- Czyżby moja wypłata, Andrew? - rzuciła lekko, otwierając drzwiczki i wysiadając z gracją. Wyższy mężczyzna skinął głową, wręczając jej walizkę. Rzuciła ją na tylne siedzenie, nawet nie zaglądając do środka. Po tym, jak dwa lata temu spaliła żywcem rodzinę klientowi, który próbował ją oszukać, wyrobiła sobie reputację w biznesie.

Zwolnienie z Biura pięć lat temu było najlepszą rzeczą, jaka przytrafiła się jej w życiu.

\- Sto tysięcy, jak zostało uzgodnione - powiedział beznamiętnie mężczyzna.

\- Co zamierzacie z nim zrobić? - spytała, opierając się o bok samochodu, z którego drugi ochroniarz, Brian, właśnie wyciągał szarpiącego się Stilesa, wykręcając mu rękę i kładąc na maskę. Szybkim ruchem założył obrożę, a potem puścił androida.

Ten momentalnie się obrócił, patrząc na niego z mieszanką furii i strachu w oczach.

\- To może być ciekawe… - mruknęła Kate, unosząc brew.

\- Będzie - skomentował równie cicho Andrew. - Obroża automatycznie łączy się z jego centrum sterowania.

Brian zrobił krok do tyłu, owijając smycz wokół zaciśniętych palców i przyciągając ją do siebie.

Stiles zaparł się nogami.

Mężczyzna jedynie się złośliwie uśmiechnął, naciskając przycisk na czarnym kontrolerze. W ułamku sekundy android wyprężył się boleśnie, upadając na ziemię w napadzie konwulsji, jakby ktoś mu podciął nogi. Brian przykucnął koło niego, ustawiając nieco wyżej moc prądu i skowyt przerodził się w zdarty krzyk.

\- _Dość_.

Ochroniarz momentalnie wyłączył obrożę, pozwalając, by Stiles zwinął się na ziemi w pozycji płodowej, dygocząc, z wciąż świeżymi śladami łez na policzkach.

\- Jezu, czy moglibyście choć raz nie popsuć mi mojej nowej zabawki, zanim jeszcze ja sam będę miał szansę zajrzeć jej do środka? - westchnął nowy, aksamitny głos i Kate obróciła się w jego stronę z rozbawionym uśmiechem.

\- Peter.

\- Kate. - Mężczyzna w czarnym, drogim garniturze uśmiechnął się czarująco, a następnie pochylił, by ująć jej dłoń i delikatnie musnąć ją ustami. - Widzę, że dokonałaś tego, czego nie potrafił żaden z tych kretynów, których zatrudniam.

\- Do usług - wymruczała nisko, podchodząc bliżej i przechylając głowę w prawo. - Nikt mi wcześniej nie odpowiedział… - Wydęła lekko dolną wargę, udając nadąsaną. - Co zamierzacie z nim zrobić?

\- Ach, obawiam się, że nie mogę zdradzić ci wszystkich moich sekretów od razu, czyż nie? - odparł swobodnie Peter, mrugając porozumiewawczo. - Na razie po prostu chcę poznać, jakim cudem Biuro stworzyło coś tak… _doskonałego_. - W jego oczach pojawił się dziwny błysk, ale Kate to zignorowała. - Dzisiaj planuję jedynie go trochę… cóż, rozebrać.

\- Z ubrań? - rzuciła kpiąco. - Nie wiedziałam, że jest w twoim typie.

\- Wszystko, co jest intrygujące, jest w moim typie - sprecyzował z uśmiechem. - I nie. Chcę zobaczyć, jak jest skonstruowany, a do tego nie potrzebuję, by się miotał i mi przeszkadzał. Każę zabrać mu jego kończyny, zostawię sam tułów, a potem się nim zajmę.

Stiles skulił się jeszcze ciaśniej, drżąc na całym ciele.


	9. Chapter 9

_Pochylił się nad ekranem komputera, przesuwając po nim palcami parę rzeczy. Podłączony do urządzenia szkielet androida drgnął i otworzył bursztynowe oczy, patrząc na ścianę naprzeciwko, ale jej nie widząc. John odruchowo uniósł głowę, by sprawdzić, czy z robotem wszystko przebiegało prawidłowo._

_Jego twarz._

_Popełnił błąd. Niech Bóg mu wybaczy, popełnił straszny błąd._

_\- Tatusiu._

_Zamiast być w laboratorium, klęczał nagle na czarnym, rozgrzanym asfalcie, wpatrując się w przerażeniu w swojego połamanego, dławiącego się syna. Za dużo krwi, Jezu, nie, proszę, tylko nie to, tylko nie tyle krwi!_

_\- Powiedz… powiedz m-mamie…_

_\- Sam jej to powiesz, dobrze? A teraz oszczędzaj siły, kochanie - przerwał mu w pół słowa, odwracając wzrok od bursztynowych oczu wypełnionych łzami, od czerwonej strużki wyciekającej z ust, od częściowo zmiażdżonej klatki piersiowej. Jeśli będzie na to patrzył, to wszystko stanie się prawdą._

_Ich jedyne dziecko umierało._

_Wyciągnął w jego stronę odruchowo ręce, ale powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili, by jeszcze bardziej go nie zranić. Chciał tylko poskładać swojego syna tak, jak to robił z androidami, ale nie potrafił._ Nie potrafił, _do cholery, zawiódł go!_

_\- T-tato, tatusiu…_

_Nie mógł tego słuchać. NIE MÓGŁ TEGO SŁUCHAĆ._

_\- Już n-nie, nie dam rady, nie, p-proszę, już nie… JUŻ NIE!_

_Jego dziecko leżące na metalowym stole za szybą, rozkrawane na części, znowu łamane, tyle krwi-- znowu tyle krwi, za dużo, za dużo -- nie, nie dziecko; robot,_ Stiles. __

_\- Powiedzieliście mi, że będzie używany wyłącznie do misji szpiegowskich! Dlatego miał być nieodróżnialny od człowieka, niewykrywalny dla skanerów!_

_\- I będzie, ale najpierw musimy przetestować zdolności projektu._

\- Wiecie, _jakie są jego zdolności. Dałem wam wszystkie wykresy i papiery. To… to jest po prostu okrutne, musicie zdawać sobie z tego sprawę._

_\- Zdajemy sobie sprawę z tego, że pańskie osobiste uczucia kolidują z interesami Biura, panie Stilinski. Jest nam niezmiernie przykro z powodu śmierci pańskiego syna, ale musi pan zrozumieć, że…_

_\- Nawet… Nawet nie próbujcie… Nie mówcie o nim tak, jakby was to cokolwiek obchodziło. I wiecie co?_ Pieprzyć _to wszystko._

_Android uśmiechnął się psotnie, chwytając go za fartuch i zostawiając na nim krwawy odcisk palców._

_\- Wrócisz jutro, tatusiu, prawda?_

 

\- …tylko sen, to tylko sen, kochanie, obudź się.

Czyjaś dłoń przeczesała mu delikatnie spocone włosy, podczas gdy druga ostrożnie nim potrząsnęła, próbując wybudzić.

\- John… John, _proszę_. Jego już nie ma. Ich już nie ma. To nie była twoja wina, nie mogłeś nic zrobić, rozumiesz?

Zacisnął szczękę, przysuwając się bliżej Claudii i ją obejmując. Wciąż jeszcze było ciemno. Schowała twarz w jego szyi, nie przestając gładzić go po włosach.

\- To nie była twoja wina.

Zadzwonił telefon.

John zmarszczył brwi, zaskoczony i odsunął się nieco od żony, spoglądając na nią pytająco.

\- Która godzina? - szepnął.

\- Dochodzi czwarta nad ranem - odpowiedziała równie cicho, a potem przewróciła miodowobrązowymi oczami, śmiejąc się. - Co nie oznacza, że mamy mówić szeptem, skoro jesteśmy sami w domu. Weź słuchawkę, John.

\- Lubię, jak dyktujesz mi, co mam robić - mruknął żartobliwie, całując ją w czoło i podnosząc się na łokciu, by sięgnąć na szafkę nocną po słuchawkę.

\- Bo inaczej nie zrobiłbyś _nic_ , kochanie.

\- Prawdopodobnie masz rację - westchnął i wsunął urządzenie do ucha, przyglądając się z czułością Claudii, która zdążyła już sobie naciągnąć kołdrę praktycznie na całą głowę.

W jej brązowych włosach widać już było pierwsze siwe pasma.

Niedługo… niedługo i ona…

\- _Moje najszczersze przeprosiny z powodu pory, John_ \- rozległ się w słuchawce aksamitny, czarujący głos. - _Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że prawdopodobnie obudziłem i ciebie, i twoją uroczą małżonkę i niezmiernie…_

\- Mogę się spodziewać w najbliższym czasie jakiejś puenty, panie McRenard?

\- _Och, ależ proszę mówić mi Peter. Zwłaszcza, że już w najbliższym czasie staniemy się bliskimi współpracownikami._

John przetarł dłonią oczy, zmęczony.

\- Mówiłem to już wcześniej i powtórzę jeszcze raz. To, że obaj jesteśmy przeciwko Biuru, nie oznacza automatycznie, że…

\- _Że absolutnie zmieniłbyś zdanie, gdyby okazało się, że jestem w posiadaniu Stilesa_?

 

*-*

 

\- Jesteś pewien, że to rozsądne, byśmy brali sprawę Hale'ów?

Jackson podniósł wzrok znad rozłożonych na biurku papierów, by posłać niedowierzające spojrzenie Vernonowi Boydowi. _Naprawdę_. Naprawdę to jeszcze stało pod znakiem zapytania?

Westchnął, prostując się i okrążając stół jedynie po to, żeby przyjacielsko objąć go ramieniem. Boyd wywrócił oczami i zrzucił je z ramion, na co Jackson wydął dolną wargę, teatralnie urażony.

\- Boyd, Boyd, Boyd… - zaczął, cmokając z dezaprobatą. - Naprawdę przykro mi, że muszę to powiedzieć, ale ty i ja mamy najwięcej powodów, żeby wziąć tę sprawę. I to nawet, gdyby nasza droga Laura nie płaciła tyle, ile płaci.

\- Tobie zależy tylko na tym, żeby starczyło ci na ubrania z najnowszej kolekcji - parsknął Boyd, krzyżując ręce. - I doskonale wiesz, jak małe jest prawdopodobieństwo, że wygramy. Tak samo, jak nie wygraliśmy _wtedy_.

\- _Wtedy_ byliśmy świeżo po szkole prawniczej - syknął Whittemore. - I mierzyliśmy zbyt wysoko. Nie mogliśmy ustanowić precedensu, ale możemy zrobić to _teraz_.

Boyd znieruchomiał, spoglądając na Jacksona tak, jakby temu drugiemu właśnie wyrosła kolejna głowa. Chyba… Chyba nie…

\- Mieliśmy wyłącznie wyciągnąć Dereka z aresztu - powiedział ostrożnie, marszcząc brwi. - Nie proszono nas, byśmy…

\- Byśmy poszerzyli sprawę o oskarżenie dotyczące znęcania się nad myślącą i czującą istotą? - Jackson uśmiechnął się obłudnie, rozkładając ręce. - Ale to robimy.

\- To nie pomoże nam odzyskać Alicii - oświadczył prosto Boyd i nagle temperatura w pomieszczeniu spadła o kilkanaście stopni, gdy obaj uświadomili sobie, co właśnie powiedział. Whittemore uniósł wyzywająco brew, zupełnie jakby wręcz _zachęcał_ Boyda, by ten pociągnął temat. Jego przyjaciel zacisnął usta w wąską linijkę. - Przykro mi, ale taka jest prawda.

\- Około 60% społeczeństwa wiąże się ze swoimi androidami i chce, by uznano wreszcie ich prawa - wycedził wolno Jackson. - Raz nam się nie udało, ale to nie znaczy, że mamy się poddać. Alicia była nie tylko moją narzeczoną, ale również twoją siostrą. Twoi rodzice zdecydowali się przygarnąć androida i wychować go jak własne dziecko. Nie chcesz jej pomścić?

\- Przeze mnie - przez _nas_ \- zabrało ją Biuro, Jackson!

\- _Panowie_.

Jackson i Boyd obrócili się gwałtownie w stronę drzwi. W progu stała ze znudzonym wyrazem twarzy śliczna rudowłosa kobieta w zwiewnej, granatowej sukience.

\- Jeśli już skończyliście się kłócić, może przejdziemy do ważniejszych spraw? - spytała swobodnie. Zanim którykolwiek z nich zdążył odpowiedzieć, westchnęła i ruszyła pewnym siebie krokiem do fotela za biurkiem, opadając na niego z satysfakcją. A potem uniosła nieznacznie brew na widok treści dokumentów na blacie. - Hale'owie. Jesteśmy w temacie, bardzo dobrze.

Jackson omiótł ją spojrzeniem, kompletnie nie będąc pod wrażeniem.

\- Rodzice najwyraźniej nie wpoili ci jakichkolwiek manier, prawda?

\- Och, czyżbym się nie przedstawiła? - Lydia przyłożyła rękę do piersi w udawanym szoku. - Tak _bardzo_ mi przykro.

Whittemore poczerwieniał, otwierając usta, ale Boydowi wystarczyło tylko jedno zerknięcie na niego, by go ubiec.

\- Vernon Boyd - odezwał się spokojnie. - Ty zaś to…?

\- Nieważne - odparła z promiennym uśmiechem. Boyd zaryzykował szybkie spojrzenie na swojego partnera - ten prawdopodobnie dostał aneuryzmu, jeśli sądzić po jego twarzy i zaciśniętych pięściach. Pokręcił głową, rozbawiony.

Sto dolarów, że za sześć miesięcy Jackson i nieznajoma będą razem.

\- Skąd wiesz, że jesteśmy prawnikami Hale'a? - zapytał zamiast tego.

Lydia parsknęła, odrzucając włosy do tyłu.

\- _Derek_ \- powiedziała, jakby to miało wszystko wyjaśnić. - A teraz pozwólcie, że zajmiemy się tym, po co przyszłam. Mój czas jest zbyt cenny, żeby go marnować.

\- A _mój_ nie jest? - zironizował Jackson i Lydia odwróciła się do niego na sekundę, posyłając mu słodki uśmiech, a potem od nowa ignorując na rzecz Boyda.

\- McCall pojechał po nagrania z kamer ochrony wieżowca, w którym mieszkają Hale'owie - powiedziała, przechodząc do bardziej biznesowego tonu. - Będzie na nich zarejestrowane, jak Laura przyniosła androida do ich apartamentu, a także, jak ten sam android wyszedł z niego na pół godziny przed przyjściem McCalla. Ponadto jest na nich prawdopodobnie uwieczniony syn McCalla, który miał odebrać Stilesa. Mówię "prawdopodobnie", bo do tej pory nie dał jeszcze znaku życia. - Odepchnęła się lekko krzesłem do tyłu, kładąc nogi na blacie biurka i najwyraźniej rozkoszując morderczym wzrokiem Jacksona. - Rozumiecie, że nie mogę pozwolić, by McCall to obejrzał. Nie tylko pojawia się możliwość, że wyjdzie na jaw moja współpraca ze Scottem, ale też Derek trafi do więzienia i nie będziecie mieli sposobu, by temu zapobiec. Ja oferuję go wam teraz.

Po raz drugi w życiu Vernon Boyd nie potrafił od razu znaleźć słów.

Ta kobieta… Z tą kobietą trzeba się było _liczyć_. Przeszedł go dreszcz na myśl, że kiedykolwiek mógłby się znaleźć poza jej łaskami.

\- Załóżmy, że byśmy się zgodzili… - odezwał się wyzywająco Jackson, opierając o ścianę i krzyżując ręce. - Jaki jest plan?

Lydia spojrzała od niechcenia na zegarek.

\- Za piętnaście minut od teraz agent McCall wróci z nagraniami do Biura. Za dwadzieścia otrzyma wezwanie do napadu na fabrykę androidów.

\- Jak możesz to wiedzieć?

Lydia jedynie się uśmiechnęła mrocznie, unosząc brew.

\- Mój przyjaciel potrafi zdezaktywować elektroniczny zamek w gabinecie McCalla, a także usunąć bez śladu niechciane fragmenty z nagrań. To spec od komputerów - wyjaśniła. - Wy macie po prostu wyciągnąć Dereka z aresztu. A potem pozwać Biuro o torturowanie androida, którego poziom odczuwania bólu był taki sam, jak istoty ludzkiej.

Boyd zamrugał oczami, ale to Jackson był tym, który wykrztusił pierwszy:

\- Słucham? 

\- Chcę, żebyście zapoczątkowali rewolucję - powiedziała bezceremonialnie Lydia, przechylając głowę na bok. - I mam już idealnego kandydata na jej lidera.

 

*-*

 

Laura Hale wcisnęła zwinięty banknot za pasek oszołomionego dostawcy, wyjęła mu z rąk pudełko z pizzą, a potem zatrzasnęła drzwi przed nosem z przepraszającym uśmiechem na umalowanych ustach.

\- _Jedzenie_ \- oświadczyła dumnie, kładąc to samo pudełko przed rozbawionym Chrisem Argentem dwie minuty później. - I lepiej nie narzekaj. Mam _naprawdę_ kiepski dzień.

\- Czy, gdybym przyszedł te pół godziny później, stwierdziłabyś, że sama zrobiłaś tę pizzę? - zapytał Chris, przesuwając się w prawo i robiąc jej miejsce na kanapie. Laura opadła na nią ze zmęczonym westchnięciem, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu. Ciemnobrązowe włosy rozsypały się wszędzie, zasłaniając jej twarz.

\- Oczywiście, że tak - odparła bezwstydnie, uśmiechając się. Sięgnęła po rękę Chrisa, splatając jego palce ze swoimi. - Martwię się o mojego durnego brata, wiesz?

Chris pocałował ją delikatnie w czoło, zamykając oczy.

\- Whittemore i Boyd go wyciągną - powiedział uspokajająco. - A ty dasz sobie radę ze wszystkim. Jesteś jedną z najsilniejszych i najbardziej wpływowych kobiet, jakie w życiu spotkałem, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, prawda?

\- _Oczywiście_.

\- Właśnie. - Argent pozwolił sobie na lekki uśmiech, chowając go w jej włosach. - Chociaż cię rozumiem. U mnie też pojawiły się pewne problemy.

Laura ściągnęła brwi, zaniepokojona. Biuro _nie ośmieliłoby_ się grozić jej bliskim. Derek był inną sprawą, ale Chris nie miał z tym nic wspólnego. Gdyby tylko spróbowali… Zacisnęła zęby.

\- Ze sklepem z bronią? Wszystko masz przecież sprowadzane legalnie.

\- Nie, nie, nie o to chodzi - mruknął, odchylając głowę na oparcie kanapy i patrząc ponuro w sufit. - Kate jest w Nowym Jorku.

\- Twoja siostra? Tutaj?

\- Tak i cholernie mnie to niepokoi. Od czasu, gdy wyrzucono ją z Biura za tę pamiętną akcję, kiedy zginęło przez nią czternastu zakładników, zaczęła przyjmować nielegalne zlecenia. Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie próbowała kontaktować się z Allison. Nie chcę, by moja córka… - urwał niekomfortowo, przeciągając ręką po twarzy i Laura trąciła go lekko ramieniem.

\- Nawet jeśli spróbuje, znasz Allison. Jest bystrą, inteligentną dziewczyną. Nie podda się jej wpływowi.

Westchnął, zmuszając się do uśmiechu.

\- Masz rację. Niepotrzebnie panikuję. Martwi mnie tylko… co _dokładnie_ Kate tu robi, jeśli nie przyjechała po swoją bratanicę. Jej nigdy nie można było ufać - skrzywił się. - Jeśli obiecuje, że coś zrobi, zwykle robi kompletnie na odwrót tylko po to, by mieć ostatnie słowo.

\- Nic dziwnego, że jej tu nie chcesz - wymamrotała Laura i Chris objął ją mocniej.

\- Nic dziwnego.

 

*-*

 

Toby Watts był człowiekiem, któremu nie poszczęściło się w życiu.

W wieku piętnastu lat został wyrzucony z domu przez ojca - alkoholika, nigdy nie miał szansy podjąć studiów - ani też utrzymać stałej posady dłużej niż tydzień. Teraz miał czterdzieści osiem lat, dwa podarte, brudne płaszcze na sobie i czerwone rękawiczki bez palców, które zdecydowanie nie dawały zbyt wiele ciepła.

Przyspieszył kroku, kryjąc się w cieniu pochylonej ściany. Musiał jedynie znaleźć ukryty przed niepożądanymi oczami zaułek, by spędzić tam noc. Od kiedy Biuro nieoficjalnie przejęło rządy w Stanach, ograniczając rolę prezydenta i Kongresu, zaczęto wyłapywać bezdomnych i przewozić ich do specjalnych laboratorium, gdzie testowano na nich nowe leki i… i wirusy.

Oczywiście, to nigdy nie było powiedziane głośno.

Toby skulił się w sobie, gdy wiatr przybrał na sile, smagając go lodowatymi podmuchami. Zmrużył słabe oczy, wytężając wzrok. Już niedaleko, znał tę okolicę. Jeszcze tylko parę kroków. W uliczce powinien znaleźć kontener, dałby mu osłonę przez zimnem w nocy.

Dałby…

Toby przystanął niczym rażony piorunem, czując, jak krew zamarza mu w żyłach.

W zaułku, niecałe trzy metry od niego leżał trup.

Przełknął ślinę, rozglądając się naprędce. Nikt nie nadchodził, dobrze. Może… może po prostu ten ktoś zemdlał? Powinien sprawdzić. _Musi_ sprawdzić.

Toby przysunął się niepewnie bliżej, szurając stopami i trącił chłopaka, któremu głowa odleciała bezwładnie na bok, odsłaniając nienaturalnie bladą twarz i matowe, przylepione do czoła brązowe loki.

O Boże. Czyli ta ciemna kałuża, w której leżał… O Boże, Jezu, to była _krew_ , prawda?

Toby zasłonił dłońmi usta, siłą woli powstrzymując odruch wymiotny. Ten trup, te zwłoki… To jeszcze było _dziecko_. Mógł mieć najwyżej siedemnaście, góra osiemnaście lat, szlag. Kto byłby aż tak… tak okrutny?

Zachwiał się, wycofując chwiejnie z uliczki. Nie był w stanie już mu pomóc, a nie mógł pozwolić, by go z nim znaleźli. _Nie mógł_.

Wsunął dłonie pod pachy, zapadając się w sobie i ruszając dalej.

Jeśli mu się poszczęści, twarz tego chłopca nie będzie go prześladowała dziś w nocy.

Toby Watts był człowiekiem, który nie miał wiele szczęścia w życiu.

 

*-*

 

Stiles został tymczasowo przykuty do metalowej szafki w rogu białego, sterylnego pomieszczenia, gdzie jedyne źródło światła stanowiły jarzeniówki. Identyczne z tymi, jakie były zamontowane w laboratorium Biura. Android przełknął ślinę, kuląc się bardziej i czując nieprzyjemną ciasnotę uwierającej go obroży.

Drzwi otworzyły się bezszelestnie i do środka wszedł ten sam mężczyzna z arktycznie błękitnymi oczami, który wczoraj powstrzymał Briana. Stiles wiedział, _wiedział_ , że nie powinien mu ufać, że on prawdopodobnie był taki sam, jak McCall.

Ale to nie powstrzymało małego szarpnięcia wdzięczności, jakie poczuł na jego widok.

\- Witaj, Stiles. Jestem Peter McRenard. - Mężczyzna przykucnął tuż obok, przyglądając mu się z ciekawością, z jaką dziecko przyglądałoby się jaszczurce z oderwanym ogonem, który wciąż by się ruszał. Wyciągnął rękę, ale Stiles jedynie uniósł brew, spoglądając z niedowierzaniem najpierw na nią, a potem na McRenarda i ten zachichotał, opuszczając dłoń. - Powinienem był się tego spodziewać, prawda?

Android jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

\- Wiem, że się mnie boisz i że masz do tego całkiem dobry powód, ale mam do ciebie tylko jedną prośbę, Stiles, w porządku? Chciałbym, żebyś opowiedział temu panu… - Peter wstał, podchodząc ponownie do drzwi i je uchylając. - Chciałbym, żebyś mu opowiedział wszystko, przez co musiałeś do tej pory przejść.

 

John Stilinski nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać, gdy Peter powiedział mu, że ma Stilesa. Że powinni zjednoczyć razem siły, by pokonać Biuro.

I tak, ani przez chwilę nie dał się nabrać, że McRenard robił to z dobroci serca, by "uwolnić kraj z rąk ciemiężcy" czy cokolwiek, o czym tam mówił, nieważne jak barwnie i przekonująco. Petera nie obchodziły androidy czy bezdomni. Peter pragnął nowych technologii, władzy i pieniędzy, a gdy Biuro zostałoby poważnie osłabione, Hydra skorzystałaby na tym najbardziej.

Mimo to, gdy klęczał przy robocie wyglądającym jak jego syn, wtulającym się rozpaczliwie w jego koszulę i mówiącym o coraz okrutniejszych eksperymentach, o Matcie Daehleru, o ponownym znalezieniu…

Właśnie wtedy zaczynał myśleć, że to może wcale nie byłaby taka zła rzecz.

 

*-*

 

Peter zrobił krok do przodu, otwierając drzwi przed Kate, która weszła do środka pomieszczenia, rozglądając się po nim bez zainteresowania aż do chwili, w której jej wzrok padł na tułów leżącego na stole Stilesa. Był pozbawiony kończyn, które leżały w nierównym stosie obok, a z jego otwartej klatki piersiowej wychodziły przeróżne kable. Wydawał się wyłączony.

Uniosła brew z rozbawieniem, obracając się do Petera.

\- Podejrzewam, że to, co chciałeś mi pokazać, ma coś wspólnego z tym małym androidem, mam rację? - spytała, przechylając głowę na bok.

\- Nie mógłbym zaprzeczyć - powiedział czarująco Peter, podchodząc do robota i przekręcając go na bok tak, by móc otworzyć niewidoczną wcześniej klapkę pod lewą łopatką. Ściągnął z uwagą brwi, wpisując kod na ekranie. _08041996_. - ST1-LE5 miał być perfekcyjnym szpiegiem, jakiego nie miał żaden inny kraj na świecie - zaczął swobodnie, nie zwracając uwagi na Kate, która tymczasem okrążyła stół. - Jak możesz sama zobaczyć, prawie niczym nie różni się z wyglądu od człowieka. Ma wolną wolę - może sam podejmować decyzje w obliczu zagrożenia. Potrafi odczuwać zarówno ból, jak i rozkosz. Ma również furtkę umożliwiającą mu obejście automatycznego ograniczenia w oprogramowaniu, które uniemożliwia robotom skrzywdzenie człowieka - dodał, podnosząc nieczytelny wzrok na Kate. Pochyliła się nad Stilesem tak, że ich twarze były oddalone od siebie zaledwie o parę centymetrów.

\- Och? - wymruczała.

Peter wcisnął enter i zamknął klapkę.

\- Przywitaj się z moim koniem trojańskim, panno Argent.

Stiles momentalnie otworzył oczy i po plecach Kate przemknął nieprzyjemny dreszcz, gdy lśniące jaskrawą czerwienią tęczówki przesunęły się w lewo, skupiając na niej.

\- Aktywuję tryb eksterminacji - odezwał się monotonnym, bezbarwnym głosem. - Tryb eksterminacji aktywny. Co jest moim celem?

Uśmiech Petera rozszerzył się wolno.

\- Chcę, żebyś zniszczył centralę Biura, Stiles. A także każdego, kto stanie ci na drodze.


	10. Chapter 10

**~SZEŚĆ MIESIĘCY PÓŹNIEJ~**

 

Kira westchnęła i odchyliła się do tyłu na krześle, rozciągając do momentu, w którym usłyszała satysfakcjonujący trzask w kręgosłupie. Od czasu, gdy na ulice wylegli ludzie protestujący przeciwko polityce Biura - a zwłaszcza rozciągłości jego nieoficjalnej władzy, wszyscy oni tutaj, w centrali, musieli zostawać po godzinach. Kira czasem zastanawiała się, czy naprawdę chodziło o dodatkowe prace nad zduszeniem w zarodku zarzewia buntu, czy może raczej o to, że mimo wprowadzonej godziny policyjnej… Cóż, najłatwiej było powiedzieć, że próba powrotu do domu agenta Biura nie zawsze miała szczęśliwe zakończenie.

Najgorsze było to, że ona sama podzielała poglądy manifestantów. Nie dalej jak wczoraj czytała wywiad z liderką rewolucji, Laurą Hale i… Tak, niepokoiła ją ilość kontroli, jaką miało Biuro nad życiem obywateli, to, jak eksperymentowali na bezdomnych, jak dyskretnie usuwali biedotę, by poprawić sytuację ekonomiczną kraju, jak traktowali roboty. Kira poczuła ukłucie w sercu, przypominając sobie czasy, gdy dopiero dołączyła do Biura i została przydzielona do zespołu przeprowadzającego testy na androidzie. On był… Zachowywał się zupełnie-- Przełknęła ślinę. Tak naprawdę, to do tej pory czasem miała o tym koszmary. Śniła o jego przerażonym, błagalnym spojrzeniu, o tym, jak krwawił na stole, porozcinany i niemy, a ona mogła jedynie go przepraszać, ciągle i ciągle.

Zamrugała szybko oczami, próbując odpędzić łzy. Chciałaby wiedzieć, co się z nim stało. Może to uspokoiłoby jej sumienie, nawet jeśli nie było nic, co mogłoby usprawiedliwić jej czyny.

Przynajmniej Laura - charyzmatyczna, pewna siebie dyrektorka jednej z największych firm w Stanach - była na tyle wpływowa i szanowana, że rewolucja faktycznie miała szanse się powieść. A przynajmniej na to wyglądało, jako że z każdym dniem dołączało do niej coraz więcej zwolenników. To, że w ogóle zdecydowała się objąć przywództwo w czymś takim, było sporym szokiem - nie minęła godzina, jak dziennikarze praktycznie oblegli wieżowiec, gdzie mieszkała, a jej prawnicy wygłosili płomienną mowę na chodniku.

Wszyscy w centrali Biura oglądali to na ekranie w pokoju konferencyjnym. Gdy transmisja się zakończyła, ciszę, która zapadła, przerwał jeden, jedyny dźwięk. Dzwonek telefonu McCalla. Mężczyzna pobladł i wyszedł z sali, by odebrać. Jeśli wierzyć plotkom, był to _sam Deucalion_.

Kira skrzywiła się na myśl o McCallu. Z jednej strony współczuła mu straty syna, ale po jego śmierci Rafael praktycznie dostał obsesji na punkcie zemsty na ST1-LE5-ie, którego oskarżał o zabójstwo Scotta… I to nie odbijało się dobrze na Biurze.

Poza tym, nie było _możliwe_ , by ST1-LE5 zabił Scotta, bo to musiałoby oznaczać, że--

Dziewczyna brutalnie szarpnęła się na krześle, gdy w całym budynku rozbrzmiał alarm.

\- Co się dzieje? _Co się dzieje?_ \- krzyknęła, odwracając się do drugiego laboranta, który stał nieruchomo, patrząc rozszerzonymi, zszokowanymi oczami na scenę, która rozgrywała się za szybą na korytarzu. Ich laboratorium znajdowało się najbliżej wejścia.

Kira spojrzała w tę samą stronę akurat w momencie, w którym ciało strażnika uderzyło z głuchym odgłosem o ziemię, wyglądając niczym szmaciana lalka z nienaturalnie wykręconą głową.

Android, o którym jeszcze chwilę wcześniej myślała, że był niezdolny do morderstwa, przestąpił niedbale nad zwłokami, spojrzał do góry, prosto w kamerę i mrugnął porozumiewawczo.

To, co wydarzyło się później, dla Kiry działo się niczym w zwolnionym tempie.

Zwłaszcza, gdy ST1-LE5 obrócił głowę w ich stronę i praktycznie rozpromienił w uśmiechu.

Nie szkodzi, że ten nie sięgał jaskrawoczerwonych oczu. Kira nawet tego nie zauważyła. Była zbyt skupiona na czymś, co wyglądało na zapalniczkę trzymaną w długich, zręcznych palcach.

\- Nowy wystrój, huh. Sporo się pozmieniało od czasu mojej ostatniej wizyty - skomentował android, pochodząc bliżej do szyby. Kira i laborant gwałtownie się cofnęli mimo tego, że stali za kuloodpornym szkłem i ST1-LE5 wybuchnął śmiechem. - Aw, zakładam, że to oznacza, że się za mną nie stęskniliście? A ja wprost nie mogę przestać o was myśleć! Dzień i noc, dzień i noc, dzień i… - Uderzył dłonią w szybę i oboje podskoczyli. Tymczasem android rozsunął wolno palce i ze szczerym zainteresowaniem przyjrzał się siatce rozchodzących się szybko pęknięć. - Jak _świetne_ to jest, nie? - mruknął podekscytowany. - Absolutnie _nigdy_ się do tego nie przyzwyczaję. A wy… huh, cóż. Nie będziecie mieli okazji?

Uderzył ponownie i szkło rozprysnęło się na wszystkie strony.

Kira zaczęła krzyczeć.

 

***KILKA GODZIN WCZEŚNIEJ***

 

Laura podniosła rozkojarzony wzrok znad papierów na biurku, gdy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi wejściowych.

\- Der? Spodziewasz się kogoś?

Derek wzruszył ramionami, wymieniając spojrzenia z Chrisem, który przesunął się nieco bliżej Laury. Obaj próbowali namówić ją na zatrudnienie ochroniarzy - a przynajmniej, na miłość boską, zmianę adresu - ale uparcie odmawiała, twierdząc, że nie może pokazać Deucalionowi i jego agentom, że się boi. I że oni nie odważą się jej publicznie zaatakować.

Derek, oczywiście, nie widział w tym żadnego sensu i oświadczył, że skoro Laura nie chce ochroniarzy, to w takim razie on nie zamierza odejść od niej nawet na krok. I tak, włączając w to wszystkie niezręczne randki z Chrisem. W odpowiedzi Lau z teatralnym rozczuleniem poklepała go po głowie, parskając śmiechem, gdy spróbował ją odpędzić, zirytowany.

Nie miał pięciu lat, w porządku?!

Poza tym Chris się z nim _zgadzał_.

Nawet jeśli za pierwszym razem patrzył na niego dziwnie, gdy Derek pojawił się znienacka w restauracji, dostawiając krzesło do dwuosobowego stolika. Za drugim też.

Właściwie nie przestał patrzeć w ten sposób aż do tej pory.

\- Może któryś z was się wreszcie na coś przyda i pójdzie otworzyć - westchnęła Laura, przewracając oczami. - I nawet nie waż się tego choćby _musnąć_ , Chris - dodała ostrzegawczo, na co Argent zamarł z dłonią wiszącą w powietrzu nad bronią zatkniętą za pasek spodni. - Nie będziesz wymachiwał niczym potencjalnie śmiertelnym przed twarzą mojego gościa. Albo dziennikarza. _Zwłaszcza_ dziennikarza, o Boże.

\- Wiesz, że ty się aktualnie _prosisz_ , by cię ktoś w końcu zabił? - mruknął Derek, przeciągając z frustracją ręką po twarzy. - Prawdopodobnie zrobiłbym to sam, gdybym nie miał nieszczęścia być z tobą spokrewniony. Dobrze płatne i _dziecinnie proste_.

\- Aw, czyżby doskwierał ci brak pracy? - zainteresowała się kpiąco Laura, rozbawiona. - Pamiętaj, nie gryź ręki, która cię karmi, braciszku.

\- Czekaj, czekaj, sugerujesz, że…

\- _Wybaczcie_ , że wam przerwę - wtrącił się nagle Chris, brzmiąc na wyczerpanego. - Fascynująca dyskusja, naprawdę. Ale za drzwiami _wciąż_ ktoś czeka.

\- Słyszałeś, Derek - zripostowała bez zająknięcia Laura, unosząc niewinnie brwi.

Derek czasem zastanawiał się, jakim cudem to właśnie ona została liderem rewolucji, a on wylądował na bruku bez pracy. Właściwie słowo "czasem" mogło być lekkim niedopowiedzeniem.

Ale w momencie, gdy Laura wchodziła na podwyższenie przemawiać do ludzi, gdy opisywała powszechne znęcanie się nad androidami… czuł się _dumny_.

Nawet jeśli każde jej słowo przypominało mu o Stilesie. Android dosłownie rozpłynął się w powietrzu po tym, jak znaleziono ciało Scotta McCalla w jednej z uliczek Nowego Jorku. I cholera, ale Derek _nie wierzył_ , żeby Stiles to zrobił. Nie Stiles, którego znał, który prosił ze łzami w oczach, by nie pozwolił go im zabrać. Poza tym androidy miały wbudowaną pieprzoną funkcję niepozwalającą im krzywdzić ludzi, Stiles nie był _w stanie_ tego zrobić!

 _Pamiętasz, jak rzucał w ciebie twoimi własnymi projektami?_ , odezwał się cichy głos z tyłu jego umysłu i Derek zacisnął szczękę, idąc w stronę drzwi, by je otworzyć. _Stiles nie jest taki, jak inne roboty. Ma wolną wolę. Ma problemy z opanowaniem emocji. Scott mógł go czymś rozzłościć. Nie wiesz, co się stało z jego poprzednimi właścicielami. Mógł ich zabić. Mógł ich zabić w samoobronie, a sam był na tyle uszkodzony, że po prostu doczołgał się w pierwsze w miarę bezpieczne miejsce i wyłączył system._

Potrząsnął głową, naciskając klamkę. Minęło sześć miesięcy, dlaczego wciąż myślał o tym cholernym robocie?!

Po drugiej stronie drzwi stał mężczyzna zbliżający się do pięćdziesiątki, ze zmęczonym wyrazem twarzy. Na dźwięk odkaszlnięcia Hale'a uniósł jasnoniebieskie oczy i wyciągnął rękę.

\- John Stilinski. - Derek spojrzał krytycznie na zaoferowaną dłoń, ale ją uścisnął i John wyprostował się, pocierając czoło jej wierzchem. - Mam… Chodzi o to, że pomagam komuś, kto bardzo chce upadku Biura.

Hale obejrzał się do tyłu, na Laurę i Chrisa, którzy wzruszyli ramionami, zdezorientowani.

\- To dobrze? - spróbował. - Przyszedł pan, bo mamy wspólne interesy?

Stilinski uśmiechnął się, ale w tym uśmiechu nie widać było radości.

\- Nie, synu. Przyszedłem, bo ta osoba chce mieć taką samą władzę, jaką w tej chwili ma Biuro. A to oznacza, że działania twojej siostry na dłuższą metę mu szkodzą.

Derek zesztywniał, czując zimny dreszcz na kręgosłupie. Chyba nie…

\- Dzisiaj wieczorem Laura ma być w siedzibie centrali Biura z oficjalną wizytą, prawda? Na dzisiejszy wieczór jest też zaplanowany zamach na nią i Deucaliona.

 

*-*

 

Peter postukał opuszkiem palca w krawędź wypełnionej bourbonem szklanki, machnięciem drugiej ręki powiększając jeden z ekranów przed sobą, gdzie w wiadomościach była mowa o tym, że spotkanie Laury i Deucaliona zostało potwierdzone na dzisiejszy wieczór. Następnie pokazano sytuację przed siedzibą Biura, gdzie kłębił się tłum wściekłych ludzi. W górnym rogu ekranu był widoczny ruchomy profil Laury. W momencie, gdy na jej pełnych ustach wykwitł uśmiech, Peter również się uśmiechnął.

Kate pojawiła się znikąd, przysiadając na oparciu fotela, na którym siedział Peter.

\- Aw, Hale'owie… - przeciągnęła, przyglądając się transmisji z przechyloną głową. - To mi przypomina, że do tej pory nie zdążyłam zadzwonić do mojego wysokiego, tajemniczego bruneta. Myślisz, że o mnie zapomniał, skarbie?

\- Myślę, że nikt nie byłby w stanie o tobie zapomnieć, nawet mimo najlepszych chęci - zironizował Peter, biorąc dłoń Kate i składając na niej lekki pocałunek. - Jestem tego przykładem.

\- Wiem. - Piwne oczy Kate zalśniły drapieżnie w świetle. - Przecież zgodziłeś się zabić Laurę, żeby jej biedny, mały braciszek mógł zacząć szukać pocieszenia w moich ramionach, gdy się niespodziewanie znów pojawię w jego życiu.

McRenard przewrócił oczami w odpowiedzi, całując teraz dla odmiany jej nadgarstek.

\- Tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że to idzie w parze razem z moimi własnymi interesami. Jeśli androidy będą miały nadane prawa, stracę prawie trzy czwarte dochodów z czarnego rynku. Nigdy nie myśl, że był jakiś inny powód, moja piękna Katherine.

Argent roześmiała się, wsuwając palce w jego włosy i niebezpiecznie ciasno zaciskając je w pięść. Powietrze zrobiło się ciężkie od podniecenia.

\- A co słychać u twojego ulubionego projekciku?

\- Stiles potrafi już w pełni wykorzystać swoje możliwości, zaliczył wszystkie treningi, jeśli o to chodzi. - Peter skrzywił się dyskretnie, przypominając sobie o ilości zutylizowanych robotów, które były wręcz żałosnymi podróbkami Stilesa. Jego zespół nie miał pojęcia, co stanowiło brakujący element. Stiles był tuż przed nimi, składany i rozkładany po wielokroć. Czemu. Nie potrafili. Go _powielić?_ \- A skoro już o nim mowa, to prawdopodobnie powinienem wreszcie go powiadomić o przydzielonej mu misji.

\- W ostatniej możliwej chwili. - Kate wywróciła oczami. - Broń Boże, by miał szansę się przygotować.  


Peter posłał jej promienny uśmiech.

\- Stiles? – Nacisnął przycisk interkomu. – Pozwól tutaj, proszę. – Zaledwie zdążył się wyłączyć i z powrotem wrócić do przesuwania ustami po nagiej skórze ramienia Kate, podwójne drzwi do jego gabinetu uderzyły z rozmachem o ścianę.

 _Tym razem_ tynk się nie osypał.

Pozostałe trzy razy w tym tygodniu jednak nie były równie szczęśliwe.

Android ruszył prosto do fotela, na którym siedzieli Peter i Kate, trzymając w zaciśniętych palcach butelkę alkoholu i zamaszyście dolał whisky do szklanki. Mężczyźnie zadrgał mięsień w szczęce, gdy zawartość chlapnęła mu na dłoń. Kate nawet nie próbowała stłumić śmiechu.

\- To whisky - oświadczył spokojnie. Stiles jedynie odpowiedział ironicznym uśmiechem, unosząc brew i wręcz _prosząc_ , by kontynuował. - Piłem _bourbon_.

\- Nigdy nie próbowałeś mieszanego drinka w klubie? _Aw, mój błąd_.

Peter opanował chęć potarcia skroni. Faktycznie, to był _jego_ błąd. Że pozwolił tej kupie złomu myśleć, że rzeczywiście ma tu jakiekolwiek prawo głosu.

\- Stiles, mój drogi… - zaczął przyjemnie, odwracając się do niego i ignorując lekceważący sposób, w jaki Stiles opadł na poduszkę na podłodze koło fotela, na której miał oryginalnie klęczeć. - Chyba nie chcesz, żebyśmy cofnęli się do twoich pierwszych dni treningu tutaj, prawda?

Stilesowi drgnął kącik ust, gdy pochylił się nieco do przodu, opierając łokcie na kolanach. Spojrzał niewinnie na Petera szeroko otwartymi, bursztynowymi oczami, wcześniej mrugając do Kate. Ona praktycznie zawsze stała po jego stronie, traktując go jak nową, błyszczącą zabawkę, która jeszcze nie zdążyła się jej znudzić.

\- A co sprawia, że myślisz, że twoja urocza straż przyboczna przeżyje chociaż pięć sekund po przekroczeniu progu tego pomieszczenia?

Peter uśmiechnął się wolno, spuszczając znacząco wzrok na wąską, elegancką obrożę na szyi androida. Stiles przypomniał sobie o niej dokładnie w tym samym momencie i skrzywił się gwałtownie, prostując i wyrzucając ręce w górę. Pod dopasowaną, szarą koszulką mignął skrawek jasnej skóry. McRenard na początku dał mu całą stertę praktycznych, nieutrudniających ruchów ubrań, włącznie z czarnym, skórzanym kompletem, każąc się przebrać, ale Stiles złamał rękę jednemu ze strażników w dwóch miejscach, gdy ten próbował mu odebrać czerwone spodnie - te same, w których został dostarczony Hydrze. Od tamtej pory dostał całkowitą wolność wyboru.

\- Tak, świetnie, cudownie, masz nade mną przewagę, możesz sprawić, że będę się wił godziny w męczarniach, _zadowolony?_ \- parsknął, przewracając oczami. - Skoro już to uzgodniliśmy, mogę już iść? Aktualnie niektórzy tutaj mają _życie_. I nie, nie musisz mnie poprawiać, wiem, że tak naprawdę nie żyję.

\- Nie, kochanie, jeszcze nie możesz, mamy dla ciebie nowiny - oświadczyła z uśmiechem Kate i Stiles odpowiedział tym samym, podekscytowany.

\- Będę mógł wyjść na zewnątrz? Zobaczyć z daleka Scotta? Albo Dereka i Laurę?

\- Tak i nie, skarbie. - Na twarzy Stilesa musiało odbić się rozczarowanie, jakie poczuł, bo Kate przechyliła się do przodu, by go pogłaskać pieszczotliwie po włosach. - Twoi przyjaciele będą nagrodą po tym, jak z sukcesem wypełnisz swoją misję. To, co wujek Peter chciał ci przekazać, to że wreszcie będziesz mógł się zemścić. Dzisiaj wieczorem odwiedzisz siedzibę Biura, słońce, i dopilnujesz, by nikt nie uszedł stamtąd z życiem.

Stiles poczuł, jakby jego ciało zmieniło się w płynną, tętniącą energię. Zacisnął i rozluźnił palce prawej dłoni, wyobrażając sobie -- wyobrażając sobie…

\- _Nikt_ \- powtórzył.

 

*-*

 

\- …dlatego się zgodziłem - wyjaśnił cicho Stilinski, patrząc Laurze prosto w uważne, zielone oczy. - Peter wydawał mi się mniejszym złem, ale być może go nie doceniłem. Być może dałem się zaślepić historii Stilesa i chęci odwetu na ludziach, którzy go skrzywdzili. Wiedziałem, że Peter planuje ich zniszczyć i zastąpić Biuro Hydrą. Byłem pewny, że nie będzie mógł stworzyć robota wykorzystującego technologię Stilesa, że zamach będzie jednorazowy i dlatego dałem mu kod aktywujący, ale nie wiedziałem, że spróbuje też zabić ciebie. Oznajmił mi o tym dopiero wczoraj, gdy rozmawialiśmy o szczegółach trybu eksterminacji. Chciał wiedzieć, czy Stiles może sprzeciwić się wtedy rozkazom.

Derek odwrócił wzrok, mając wrażenie, że jest bliski zwymiotowania. Przez cały ten czas, gdy oni w końcu się poddali i przestali go szukać, Stiles był szkolony na zawodowego mordercę. Przez cały ten czas Stiles był szkolony, żeby zabić _Laurę_.

\- A może? - spytał rzeczowo Chris, podchodząc bliżej. John wzruszył ramionami, kręcąc przecząco głową.

\- Więc zastawimy pułapkę - odezwała się znienacka dźwięcznie Laura i wszyscy spojrzeli na nią tak, jakby zwariowała. - Mogę być przynętą i nie, zanim cokolwiek powiecie, dajcie mi dokończyć - powiedziała twardo, unosząc dłoń. Derek zacisnął zęby na słowach, że będzie mogła zostać przynętą dopiero po jego trupie. - Zrobiłabym kiedyś wszystko, żeby pomóc Stilesowi, tak, ale mimo wszystko nie mogę… nie pozwolę, żeby android odebrał życie _ludziom_. Nie mamy innego wyjścia.

\- Chcesz go zabić - powiedział oszołomiony Derek.

\- To nie będzie _morderstwo_ , Der, on nigdy nie…

\- Osiemnaście procent - przerwał nagle drżącym głosem John i oczy reszty zwróciły się na niego. - Czy osiemnaście procent to dla ciebie wciąż morderstwo?

Laura zmarszczyła brwi, zmieszana.

\- Nie rozumiem, ja…

\- Stiles tego nie pamięta - zaczął John, spoglądając na nich z determinacją. - I nigdy nikomu o tym nie powiedziałem, nawet Claudii, ale po prostu… nie potrafiłem przyznać się do najgorszej rzeczy, jaką-- Gdy rozpoczęły się prace nad projektem ST1-LE5, mój syn miał wypadek. Został… On-- potrącił go pijany kierowca, nie było szans, by… Chciałem go tylko naprawić.

John schował twarz w dłoniach, garbiąc się. Nikt w pokoju nie odważył się nawet głośniej odetchnąć.

\- _Chciałem go tylko naprawić…_


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **OGŁOSZONKO!**  
>  Ten rozdział jest ostatnim przed przerwą w regularnym dodawaniu, za co z całego serca przepraszam :(. Następny powinien pojawić się za tydzień lub dwa tygodnie, więc nie traćcie nadziei xD. Aby jednak uprzyjemnić wam oczekiwanie, zachęcam do sprawdzenia mojego innego opowiadania ze Sterekiem, "Fierce Little Red" (necromancer!Stiles), które powinnam wstawić jutro albo pojutrze ;*****  
> Dziękuję jeszcze raz wszystkim, którzy to czytają, kocham was i nawet nie wiecie, jak szalenie jestem wdzięczna za każdy kudos lub komentarz <3!! Uściski :D!

Stiles zatoczył się chwiejnie przed dwójkę strażników, pilnujących tylnego wejścia do Biura, skulony i drżący. Deucalion - mimo zainstalowanej wszędzie elektroniki - postanowił wzmocnić ochronę agencji zasobami ludzkimi w wypadku, gdyby rewolucjoniści spróbowali się wedrzeć do środka. Póki co, byli sami. I znudzeni.

 _Perfekcyjnie_.

Android potknął się, wpadając na jednego z nich. Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi, niemal boleśnie przytrzymując go za ramię.

Stiles rozszerzył oczy, wyraźnie wystraszony.

\- Prze-przepraszam, sir - wyrzucił z siebie pospiesznie, dyskretnie próbując uwolnić rękę z żelaznego uścisku. - Nie, um, nie patrzyłem, gdzie idę, _proszę_.

Strażnik zacisnął mocniej palce, jakby w ogóle nic nie słyszał, przyciągając go bliżej do siebie z okrutnym uśmiechem i Stiles potrząsnął błagalnie głową, zapierając się nogami.

\- N-nie, sir, to był wy-wypadek, przepraszam, przepraszam, prze--

\- Mam gdzieś, co to było, blaszaku - sarknął ochroniarz i chwycił go brutalnie za podbródek, zadzierając do góry. Przesunął wzrokiem po twarzy Stilesa i uniósł z aprobatą brew, najwyraźniej zadowolony z wyników oględzin. - Co taki śliczny, mały 'droid jak ty robi sam na ulicach, hm? - Zanim Stiles zdążył odpowiedzieć, mężczyzna pochylił się, owiewając gorącym, nieświeżym oddechem jego ucho. - Jeśli szukasz kłopotów, to właśnie je znalazłeś. Widzisz, przydałaby mi się chwila przerwy na służbie. Co ty na to, żebyśmy przespacerowali się w bardziej ustronne miejsce, gdzie mógłbyś przeznaczyć te gadatliwe usta do lepszego użytku?

Twarz Stilesa straciła cały kolor. Strażnik jedynie parsknął ochryple śmiechem, kładąc mu dłoń na karku tak, by nie mógł uciec. Jego towarzysz jęknął gardłowo, posyłając im lekko podirytowane spojrzenie ze swojego miejsca przy ścianie, gdzie opierał się z założonymi rękami.

\- Vic, nie zamierzam odwalać twojej cholernej roboty, podczas gdy ty będziesz się zabawiał, rozumiesz? - syknął, zwężając oczy. - Jeśli ktoś przyjdzie…

\- Daj spokój, Barny, nikt nie przyjdzie - prychnął Vic w odpowiedzi, przykładając dłoń do czytnika i pozwalając, by igła go ukłuła i momentalnie przeanalizowała krew, potwierdzając właściwe DNA i gęstość płynu. Drzwi rozsunęły się i ruszył do przodu, ciągnąc androida za sobą niczym bezwolną kukłę. - I tak zaraz skoczyłbym zapalić, nie przesadzaj. - Barny pokazał mu środkowy palec i Vic wyszczerzył zęby. - Potem ty możesz go wziąć na jazdę.

\- _P-proszę…_ \- Z gardła Stilesa wyrwało się coś na kształt skowytu, ale jedyną reakcją, jakiej się doczekał, było mocniejsze ściśnięcie jego karku. Barny skinął głową, udobruchany i odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę ulicy.

Vic złożył wilgotny, odstręczający pocałunek tuż za uchem Stilesa i android się wzdrygnął, zaciskając z całej siły powieki.

Otworzył oczy dopiero, gdy oddalili się wystarczająco daleko od wejścia, znikając za rogiem.

I westchnął, przewracając nimi.

\- Vic? - mruknął, stając w miejscu na tyle niespodziewanie, że strażnik przeszedł z rozpędu jeszcze dwa kroki, zanim zatrzymał go bezruch ciągniętego wcześniej androida. Obejrzał się, zniecierpliwiony.

\- Czego, blaszaku?

Stiles przechylił na bok głowę, uśmiechając się szeroko niczym kot, który zagonił mysz w miejsce, z którego nie mogła już uciec. Vic puścił go po chwili, ściągając brwi, dziwnie niespokojny.

\- Powiedziałem, cze--

\- Och, nie, nie, tym się nie martw, już dostałem od ciebie swoją przepustkę. - Stiles machnął niedbale ręką, pozwalając swoim tęczówkom rozbłysnąć szkarłatem i Vic rozejrzał się po korytarzu, szukając wsparcia. Może jednak przelecenie tego robota było złym pomysłem… Za ścianą kuloodpornego szkła spostrzegł dwoje laborantów, chłopaka i dziewczynę, pochylonymi nad czymś w różnych końcach pomieszczenia. Po tej stronie jednakże nie było żadnych drzwi, więc nie mógłby…

 _Pieprzyć to_. Nie zamierzał dać się zastraszyć cholernej kupie metalu, która jedynie próbowała kupić sobie trochę czasu. To, co zamierzał, to danie mu nauczki i przełożenie przez pierwszą lepszą napotkaną płaską powierzchnię, ściągnięcie spodni i--

Vic nigdy nie dokończył myśli, osuwając się na podłogę ze skręconym karkiem i uruchamiając tym samym automatyczny alarm w przypadku utraty funkcji życiowych pracownika. Otwarte szeroko, zaskoczone oczy wpatrywały się w pustkę, nie widząc. Stiles zacisnął usta tak mocno, że aż pobielały i trącił go butem. Gdy mężczyzna przetoczył się bezwładnie na plecy, wypuścił powietrze, które nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że wstrzymywał.

\- Naprawdę mam ochotę dostać za to kartkę z podziękowaniami od ludzkości. I, huh, może zaproszenie na jakąś imprezę charytatywną? Ale nie, oczywiście, nikt mnie należycie nie doceni - Przestąpił nad ciałem i spojrzał prosto w obojętne oko kamery, mrugając porozumiewawczo do obserwujących go agentów.

A potem obrócił głowę w prawo, rozciągając wargi w powolnym uśmiechu na widok obserwujących go ze strachem laborantów.

Mm, zabawa dopiero się zaczynała.

 

*-*

 

Laura przeprosiła Deucaliona i wyszła do łazienki z chwilą, w której rozległ się alarm.

Szczerze mówiąc, nie miała pojęcia, co tak naprawdę robi, ani czy plan się powiedzie, cholera. Gdyby to zależało wyłącznie od niej, powiadomiłaby Deucaliona o planowanym zamachu i razem wykorzystaliby jego agentów, by złapać i unieszkodliwić Stilesa, zanim ten mógłby kogoś zabić. Ochlapała twarz wodą, przyglądając się w lustrze zrezygnowanym oczom. To była najtrudniejsza decyzja w jej karierze ( _\--ufał mi; wystraszony, mały chłopiec, którego głowę trzymałam na kolanach podczas ataku padaczki; pozwolił się sobą zaopiekować; krzywdzili go całe jego życie--_ ) i nie tylko dlatego, że Stiles nie był androidem.

A może raczej był, ale tylko w osiemdziesięciu dwóch procentach. I Laura nie mówiła tu o tym, że miał parę ludzkich organów, które pasowały do tego całego motywu tworzenia robota nieodróżnialnego od człowieka, tylko o… _Cholera_. Zamknęła oczy, spuszczając głowę i skupiając się na wolnym oddychaniu. Stiles nie był zrobiony na obraz i podobieństwo syna Johna - Stiles _był_ synem Johna. Ulepszonym, z mnóstwem powymienianych, syntetycznych rzeczy, ocalonym przed śmiercią z powodu ogromnych uszkodzeń ciała, schowanym za projektem "ludzkiego androida". Osiemnaście procent stanowiło to, co mogło być zachowane w oryginalnej postaci, by nie wzbudzać podejrzeń, by zapewnić mu przeżycie.

Stilinski dosłownie zamienił swojego syna w robota.

A potem nie mógł nic zrobić, by go uratować przed ostrymi skalpelami i elektrodami Biura. Zamiast spokoju śmierci podarowano chłopcu piekło na ziemi.

I żadnego wyboru.

 

*-*

 

Kira i drugi laborant szarpali się, związani podartymi pasami z własnych fartuchów, leżąc w kałuży rozlanych chemikaliów pośrodku pomieszczenia. Stiles cofnął się, odsłaniając zęby w czymś przypominającym uśmiech. Wewnętrzny przymus wykonania polecenia ( _"nikt nie ma prawa wyjść żywy z budynku, Stiles; zabij ich wszystkich, zabijzabijzabij"_ ) stawał się coraz silniejszy, mieszając ze wszechobecną goryczą i nienawiścią.

I strachem.

Zawsze strachem.

 

_Igła strzykawki wsunęła się w żyłę na ramieniu i któraś z pozbawionych twarzy osób nacisnęła tłok, podając mu wirus._

_Stiles wyprężył się na stole, gdy jego ciało dosłownie stanęło w ogniu, oślepiając go bólem. Jeden z asystentów włączył stoper, mierząc czas do całkowitego zwalczenia wirusa._

_Android stłumił krzyk, zaciskając powieki, spod których wypływały bezsilnie łzy. Skóra pokrywała się powoli ociekającymi ropą pęcherzami, a on nadal nie umierał._

_Nie wiedział, co zrobił złego, ale musiało być to coś strasznego, skoro był karany._

_Każdego dnia od nowa._

 

Płomień zapalniczki zamigotał nad jego zaciśniętą, pobielałą pięścią i nagle Stiles rozluźnił palce, pozwalając jej upaść prosto w chemikalia.

A potem po prostu odwrócił się i wyszedł, nucąc cicho pod nosem ( _\--I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot--_ ). Ani razu nie obejrzał się za siebie, nawet wtedy, gdy krzyki przybrały na sile.

 

*-*

 

Laura i Deucalion byli w prywatnym gabinecie, omawiając obecną sytuację i proponując różne rodzaje kompromisów - dwie małe kamery umieszczone na stole pomiędzy nimi zapewniały transmisję na żywo na wszystkich kanałach informacyjnych.

Derek stał razem z Chrisem i Johnem na zewnątrz. Miło byłoby powiedzieć, że rozmawiali, ale nie, głównie skupiali się na wpatrywaniu w ścianę naprzeciwko. Derek skrzywił się lekko. Świetne towarzystwo, nie ma co.

Alarm w budynku ucichł równie szybko, co się rozległ i Hale nie mógł przestać rozmyślać, co go spowodowało. Możliwe, że Stiles… że Stiles, cóż, się pojawił. Przez głowę przemknęło mu wspomnienie dużych, pełnych emocji oczu o kolorze whisky i na ułamek sekundy poczuł, jak w żołądku zaciska mu się nieprzyjemny, gorący węzeł.

W momencie, gdy dowiedział się, że Stiles tak naprawdę nie jest androidem ( _osiemdziesiąt dwa procenty, wciąż osiemdziesiąt dwa procenty_ ), było mu łatwiej przyznać, że uważa go za atrakcyjnego. Co, oczywiście, nie zmieniało niczego. Tak samo za atrakcyjnych uważał tę kobietę z kawą z ulicy, Paige, Jennifer z firmy Laury czy zastępcę Parrisha z lokalnego komisariatu, ale to nie znaczyło od razu, że chciał się z nimi od razu wiązać.

…ale też żadne z nich nie zmieniło jego sposobu postrzegania świata. Dla żadnego nie dał się dobrowolnie aresztować i zniszczyć sobie kariery. 

Żadnego nie chciał _chronić_.

( _\- Nie rozumiesz, Lau?! On nie jest w pełni androidem! Był torturowany, boi się. Atakuje, bo mu kazano! To jeszcze dziecko. Nie pozwolę ci zabić dziecka, które się boi_ )

Spojrzał kątem oka na Stilinskiego, siedzącego w przygarbieniu na jednym z krzeseł, ale nadal czujnie obserwującego otoczenie. W tylnej kieszeni miał kartkę z kodem resetującym Stilesa. Derek zacisnął szczękę.

 

*-*

 

\- To jest cholernie głupi pomysł, Jackson - syknęła z furią Lydia, uderzając go palcem w pierś. Stali pośrodku jednego z laboratoriów, otoczeni komputerami. Mimo że alarm już się wyłączył, echo jego dźwięku nadal drgało w powietrzu. - Aktualnie najdurniejszy, jaki kiedykolwiek przyszedł ci do głowy, więc, wow, brawo, postarałeś się. A teraz _wyjdź_.

Jackson prychnął, przewracając oczami i odpychając od siebie rękę Lydii. A potem skrzyżował własne na piersi, wzruszając ramionami. Jeśli Lydia musiała zostać w Biurze, bo zniknięcie szefowej działu technologii informacyjnej zostałoby od razu zauważone, to on też nie zamierzał się nigdzie ruszyć. Zwłaszcza, jeśli miał tu się pojawić ten mały mechaniczny świr, przed którym ostrzegał Stilinski. Co prawda, Derek zapewnił ich, że według informacji, jakie mieli, Stiles miał pójść prosto do Laury i Deucaliona, ale przezorny zawsze był ubezpieczony.

\- Nie, kobieto. Jeśli widzisz mnie wychodzącego, lepiej sprawdź sobie wzrok. _Ponownie_.

\- Świetnie. - Lydia zacisnęła pomalowane na czerwono usta, również wzruszając ramionami. - Zostań tutaj i zgiń, mnie to nie interesuje.

\- Świetnie - odparował prawnik ze złośliwym uśmiechem. - Sprawdzimy tę wersję, jak będziesz wypłakiwać oczęta po mojej śmierci.

Lydia spojrzała na niego z politowaniem, unosząc sarkastycznie brew.

\- _Proszę cię_. Nie ryzykowałabym zniszczenia mojego perfekcyjnego makijażu dla _czegoś takiego_.

Whittemore machnął dłonią w powietrzu, wręcz _zachęcając_ ją do kontynuacji i Lydia poczuła, jak świerzbią ją palce. Ten dupek doprowadzał ją do szału. Czemu nie mógł pójść gdzieś, gdzie byłby bezpieczny?!

\- Ależ śmiało, Lyds, powiedz, co _naprawdę_ o mnie myślisz.

\- Aw, Jackson, _myślę_ , że nie mogę zdradzać szczegółów twojej mowy pogrzebowej, nie uważasz? - wycedziła przez zęby głosem równie słodkim, co ostrze posypanego cukrem noża.

Jackson otworzył usta, by sarknąć coś w odpowiedzi, ale w tym samym momencie rozległo się głuche pukanie do metalowych drzwi. Para spojrzała po sobie, momentalnie blednąc i wargi Whittemore'a podwinęły się w grymasie.

\- Cholerny popapraniec nas znalazł.

\- _Stiles_ \- szepnęła Lydia, wpatrując się w drzwi rozszerzonymi oczami.

Klamka poruszyła się, a potem wygięła z przeraźliwym, metalicznym piskiem.

I upadła na podłogę.

 

*-*

 

\- Alarm wyłączony! - odezwał się jeden z agentów i McCall z irytacją odwrócił wzrok od ekranów monitoringu, gdzie wciąż szalały płomienie.

\- Sam potrafię jeszcze odróżnić hałas od ciszy, _dziękuję_ \- warknął sarkastycznie, na co agent pobladł, kiwając szybko głową. Od czasu śmierci Scotta Rafael stał się chodzącym wcieleniem ledwo hamowanej agresji. Kilka dni temu złamał pięścią szczękę jednemu ze swoich pracowników, gdy ten odważył się wypowiedzieć pozytywnie o Laurze Hale. - Gdzie jest teraz? Gdzie się kieruje?

Alarm wyłączono, by nie wzbudzać paniki, jako że na górze odbywało się spotkanie liderki rewolucji i szefa Biura.

McCall domyślał się, gdzie ta mordercza maszyna mogła chcieć zawitać.

I jeśli przy tym mógł upiec trzy pieczenie na jednym ogniu - osłabić rewolucję, zemścić się na mordercy jego syna i jako prawa ręka Deucaliona objąć po nim władzę w Biurze - to był gotów opóźnić chwilowo interwencję.

Nawet jeśli oznaczało to, że oglądał na ekranie, jak płonęła żywcem dwójka laborantów, a ST1-LE5 właśnie wchodził do działu informatycznego z wykręconym uśmiechem na twarzy. I zupełnie, jakby wyczuł, że Rafael o nim myśli i go obserwuje, podniósł wzrok do góry, spoglądając mu prosto w oczy i zamachał lekko palcami w geście pozdrowienia.

A potem ułożył je w kształt pistoletu i udał, że strzela.

 

*-*

 

\- Stań za mną - rozkazał cicho Jackson, robiąc krok do przodu, by zasłonić Lydię, ale ta prychnęła i szarpnęła go błyskawicznie w stronę wiszącej na ścianie gaśnicy pożarowej.

\- Nie chodziłeś na siłownię od dobrych trzech miesięcy, więc wybacz, że wolę mieć coś solidniejszego do obrony niż twoje ciało - rzuciła ironicznie, jednocześnie stając na palcach, by ściągnąć gaśnicę. Podała ją Jacksonowi. - Uderz, gdy zaatakuje. To powinno go przynajmniej trochę zatrzymać.

Whittemore obejrzał się za nią, nie nadążając, gdy tymczasem ona sama przyciągnęła już sobie krzesło i usiadła przed jednym z komputerów, rozprostowując palce nad klawiaturą, póki nie strzeliły.

\- A co ty...?

Lydia znieruchomiała, posyłając mu niedowierzające spojrzenie.

\- Spróbuję obejść zabezpieczenia i połączyć się z nim bezprzewodowo - powiedziała powoli, jakby zwracała się do szczególnie niepojętnego dziecka. Jackson potrząsnął głową, więc przymknęła na chwilę oczy, wzdychając. - Żeby wysłać mu wirusa. _Logiczne_.

Drzwi wydały z siebie przenikliwy jęk i pojawiło się w nich wgłębienie. A potem kolejne. Lydia skrzywiła się i pochyliła nad ekranem. Jackson poprawił uchwyt na gaśnicy, przyglądając się jej śmigającym po klawiszach palcom, od czasu do czasu podnoszącym się, by odgarnąć za ucho rudy kosmyk.

\- Macie specjalnie napisanego dla niego wirusa?

\- Tak, a teraz piszę własną wersję dla _zabawy_. Na co to wygląda według ciebie? 

W tym samym momencie drzwi z metalowym zgrzytem wypadły z nawiasów i oboje poderwali głowy, zamierając.

\- Hej, Lydia - przeciągnął przyjaźnie Stiles, otrzepując się i przechodząc przez próg. - Piękna jak zawsze.

\- Uważaj na słowa - sarknął momentalnie Jackson i Stiles zerknął w jego kierunku, fałszywie zaskoczony, zupełnie jakby dopiero go zauważył.

\- W porządku, o nieznajoma i przelotna zabawko mojej królowej - westchnął Stiles, unosząc kpiąco dłonie w pokojowym geście. - Nasikałeś wokół niej, nie zamierzam przekraczać linii, spokojnie.

Twarz Jacksona przybrała interesujący odcień czerwieni, ale Lydia jedynie uniosła kącik ust do góry, rozbawiona.

\- Dla twojej wiadomości, Stiles, to mój narzeczony.

\- Och. - Stiles przygryzł wargę, odwracając wzrok. - Moje gratulacje?

\- Dzięki - powiedziała Lydia w tym samym momencie, co Jackson wtrącił:

\- Obejdzie się.

\- _Taaak_ , um - mruknął android, mierząc ich oboje podejrzliwym wzrokiem. - Faktycznie, zgodność zdań wskazuje na świetlaną przyszłość tego związku. Jesteś całkowicie pewna, że jednak nie wolałabyś mnie, Lyds? - zwrócił się do niej, mrugając i uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi.

\- Całkiem pewna, tak.

\- Moje uczucia, wiesz? Jest taka rzecz: one istnieją i właśnie je zraniłaś - wyrzucił jej Stiles, teatralnie przykładając dłoń do serca. - Są _zranione!_

\- Moglibyście nie zachowywać się, jakby mnie tu nie było? - syknął Jackson i Stiles razem z Lydią jednocześnie posłali mu promienne uśmiechy. - Poza tym, co, fałszywy alarm, wpadłeś jedynie z przyjacielską wizytą?

Stiles kopnął niezręcznie czubkiem tenisówki w podłogę, spuszczając oczy, zanim ktokolwiek mógł zauważyć przybierające w nich na sile czerwone światło. Lydia zmarszczyła brwi, kładąc delikatnie palec na przycisku _enter_ , ale jeszcze nie naciskając.

\- Aw, nie - westchnął z udawanym skrępowaniem. - Jest jeden mały problem… - Uniósł głowę z szerokim uśmiechem Kota z Cheshire i Jackson cofnął się mimowolnie na widok nienaturalnej barwy jego tęczówek. - Muszę dopilnować, żeby nikt żywy stąd nie wyszedł.

Lydia wcisnęła _enter_.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nowy rozdział ;D! Chociaż zastanawiam się, jak wyszedł, bo moja wena kompletnie nie chciała współpracować ;/...  
> W każdym razie: piątka dla osób, które domyślą się, kim są 3546 i 4886 xD!  
> (nie mogłam się powstrzymać, by ich tu nie wcisnąć ;p)

Oczy Stilesa zamigotały, zupełnie jakby przetwarzał jakieś zlecenie, ale nie zatrzymał się nawet na moment, gdy dopadł do Jacksona i wyrwał mu gaśnicę z rąk, a potem z całej siły zamachnął się i uderzył nią w jego głowę.

Przez chwilę wydawało się, że mdlący trzask był jedynym, co dało się słyszeć w pomieszczeniu. Jackson zatoczył się i upadł na podłogę. Gdzieś w tle Lydia zaczęła krzyczeć, a Stiles wciąż stał, kompletnie niezdyszany i wpatrywał się bez ruchu we wgniecioną połowę twarzy Whittemore'a. Krew powoli docierała już do jego tenisówek i wreszcie zrobił krok do tyłu.

\- Lydia, Lydia, Lydia - wymruczał, nie odwracając głowy i nie patrząc na nią. - Uciekaj.

Lydia zerwała się błyskawicznie z krzesła i rzuciła w stronę drzwi, ale Stiles tylko zachichotał - _dźwięcznieźleniewłaściwiewpanice_ \- i momentalnie obrócił się, łapiąc ją za tył bluzki.

Materiał pękł i w dłoni Stilesa został zaledwie oderwany błękitny kawałek, podczas gdy samej Lydii już nigdzie nie było. Spojrzał na niego z niezadowoleniem, a później zmiął szmatkę, rzucając z irytacją na ziemię.

Wyciągnął zza pasa dwa srebrne sztylety i ruszył przed siebie. Lydią mógł zająć się kiedy indziej. Najpierw musiał wykonać polecenie. Pol--polec-poleceniepolec- polecenie. _Polecenie_. Stiles ściągnął brwi. Przez sekundę miał wrażenie, jakby się zaciął, ale to przecież było niemożliwe.

Był doskonały, czyż nie? Wszyscy mu to mówili.

 

*-*

 

\- Stiles! - Lydia wpadła do holu przed drzwiami gabinetu Deucaliona i trzej mężczyźni gwałtownie poderwali się z miejsc. Oddychała ciężko, twarz miała poznaczoną łzami, a ubranie rozerwane, ale same usta zaciśnięte były w pełnej furii determinacji. - Stiles zabił Jacksona.

\- O Boże… - Derek zarejestrował słaby głos Johna z boku, ale nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, całkowicie skupiony na Lydii.

\- Gdzie jest? - zapytał ostro.

\- Idzie tutaj - odpowiedziała, spoglądając w stronę zamkniętych drzwi. - Co robimy?

John przetarł dłonią twarz, podenerwowany, ale było widać, że zebrał już się w garść.

\- Jeśli postanowił zrobić czystkę w całym Biurze, na pewno zobaczyli go już na kamerach i domyślili się, gdzie zmierza. Prawdopodobnie niedługo pojawią się tu androidy. Może nawet z agentami, skoro sytuacja jest poważna.

Chris obejrzał się na niego z uniesionymi brwiami, zaskoczony.

\- Androidy? Dają tu androidom broń?

\- Tylko tym przeznaczonym do ochrony. - Stilinski wzruszył ramionami. - Nie mogą zabić człowieka, ale w przypadku, gdy trzeba kogoś unieruchomić albo po prostu potrzebne jest wsparcie… _Są_.

\- Okay… - Derek zaczerpnął powietrza. - Okay, więc mamy niewiele czasu. Chris, zaprowadź Lydię do gabinetu, niech się tam schroni. My spróbujemy zatrzymać Stilesa na tyle, by John mógł go zresetować.

\- Czekaj! - Lydia wyszarpnęła się z rąk Argentowi. - Stiles ma obecnie wirusa w systemie i to powinno…

\- Powinno _co?_ \- Tuż za nimi rozległ się kpiący, zirytowany głos i obrócili się momentalnie po to, by zobaczyć, że uśmiech Stilesa wcale nie sięga czerwonych oczu. Android ruszył do przodu, niedbale wiodąc palcami po ścianie. - Spowolnić go? - podsunął. - Zepsuć? Zawiesić? Wyłączyć? - Postukał palcem w usta w teatralnym namyśle. - Ooch, a co powiecie na: "nic nie zdziałać"? Czy to za bardzo uraziłoby wasze ego? - Podrzucił w dłoni sztylet i znienacka wziął zamach, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył go powstrzymać.

Nikt nawet nie zauważył, że Deucalion otworzył drzwi, zwabiony hałasami.

Nóż śmignął w powietrzu i utkwił pośrodku jego czoła, wciąż lekko drżąc od siły rzutu. Laura, która znajdowała się zaledwie dwa kroki za nim, krzyknęła, cofając się gwałtownie. Chris ruszył gwałtownie w stronę robota, ale ten jedynie pogroził mu nożem z uniesioną brwią.

\- A-a - ostrzegł. - Nie radzę.

\- Stiles. - Derek spróbował go złapać za ramię, ale android z łatwością mu się wywinął i teraz sztylet wskazywał na niego, więc uniósł pokojowo ręce, by pokazać, że nie ma złych zamiarów. Nie zamierzał pozwolić, żeby Laurze stała się jakakolwiek krzywda. - Stiles, to nie jesteś ty, walcz z tym!

\- I gdzie w tym zabawa? - skontrował sarkastycznie. - Tak jest łatwiej. _Przyjemniej_. Wreszcie mam kontrolę, Derek - dodał i Hale'owi wydało się, że gdzieś za czerwienią tęczówek przemknęło coś znajomego i pełnego frustracji, nacisku. - Nie rozumiesz, jak to jest jej nie mieć.

\- Naprawdę ją masz? - wycedził Derek, patrząc na niego twardo. - Naprawdę myślisz, że ją masz, gdy jedynie spełniasz rozkazy Hydry? Gdybyś miał, przestałbyś w tej chwili, Stiles. Możesz oszukiwać nas, ale nie oszukuj siebie.

Stiles spojrzał na niego, zaskoczony.

\- Nie oszukuję…

\- Nie możesz wypuścić nikogo żywego z tego budynku, czyż nie? - przerwał mu bezlitośnie. - Chcesz zabić mnie i Laurę? Chcesz zabić swojego ojca?

\- K-kogo? - Głos Stilesa zabrzmiał słabo i niewyraźnie, niczym głos wystraszonego dziecka. - Roboty nie mają…

\- _Roboty_ nie - przerwał im Stilinski i android obrócił się niemal błyskawicznie, spoglądając na niego rozszerzonymi, zdezorientowanymi oczami. John tymczasem wyglądał, jakby na jego barkach spoczywał za duży ciężar; przygarbił się i potarł dłonią zmęczoną, pełną smutku twarz.

To wszystko trwało jedynie do chwili, w której Stiles go rozpoznał.

\- Zostawiłeś mnie - powiedział wolno, z wyrzutem. - Byłeś moim twórcą i oddałeś mnie im. Pozwoliłeś, żeby - żeby--

\- Przepraszam - szepnął John i Stiles dosłownie zapadł się w sobie. Zanim jednak zdążył dodać coś więcej, na korytarzu rozległ się szczęk odbezpieczanej broni i szyderczy, pełen satysfakcji głos McCalla, który nadszedł w otoczeniu trzech innych, uzbrojonych osób.

Derek niemal od razu wypatrzył wśród nich dwa androidy: podobne wzrostem i budową ciała, ale nie bronią, którą trzymały. Niższy z nich - błękitnooki, z kręconymi, brązowymi włosami i chłopięcymi rysami twarzy - ściskał w ręku pistolet, zdeterminowany, a drugi - z opadającymi na rdzawe oczy srebrzystoblond kosmykami i wydatnymi kościami policzkowymi - wydawał się niezwykle spokojny, niemalże znudzony. W obu dłoniach miał długie noże.

Kiedy zwrócił wzrok na Hale'a, temu przemknęło przez myśl, że może nie tylko Stiles miał zaprogramowane obejście umożliwiające atakowanie ludzi. Wąskie wargi androida nieznacznie drgnęły w uśmiechu, zupełnie jakby odczytał jego obawy.

\- Wybaczcie, że przerywam wam to _wzruszające_ spotkanie po latach, ale jestem zmuszony prosić, byście odstąpili od tego cholernego androida i przekazali go mnie. - Dopiero teraz Rafael zauważył wciąż żywą Laurę i skrzywił się. Po usłyszeniu krzyków był pewien, że było już po wszystkim, ale tylko Deucalion był martwy. Nie szkodzi. Dzięki "świeżo otrzymanemu" awansowi i tak mógł otwarcie i skutecznie zdusić rewolucję, a teraz… teraz dorwał mordercę swojego syna. Nieświadomie obnażył zęby w karykaturze uśmiechu. - _Naprawdę_ wolałbym nie musieć używać siły. Za dużo z tym później papierkowej roboty.

\- On nie jest twoim problemem - oznajmił sucho Derek, korzystając z okazji i szarpiąc znieruchomiałego Stilesa za siebie. - Ty nie powinieneś mieć nawet psa pod swoją opieką.

\- Doprawdy? - Rafael podszedł bliżej i położył dłoń na ramieniu jednego z towarzyszących mu androidów, zaciskając palce tak, że pobielały mu kłykcie. Robot drgnął niekomfortowo i zamknął oczy, ale nie ośmielił się odsunąć.

Uwadze Dereka nie uszło chłodne, wściekłe spojrzenie, jakie posłał McCallowi ten drugi, blondwłosy.

\- _Doprawdy?_ \- powtórzył Rafael, ledwo panując nad sobą. - Bo ja myślę, że stał się _moim_ problemem, gdy zabił _mojego_ syna.

W pomieszczeniu zapanowała nagła cisza, którą niespodziewanie przerwał pełen niedowierzania, drżący głos stojącego za Hale'em Stilesa.

\- Scott - Scott _nie żyje?_

Laura bez wahania przeszła przez całe pomieszczenie - zupełnie jakby Stiles nie ściskał desperacko w dłoni sztyletu, jakby nie miał polecenia jej zabić - i go objęła.

\- 3546, przyprowadź go tu - syknął McCall, ale android z dużymi, niebieskimi oczami, do którego najwyraźniej było skierowane to polecenie, zawahał się. Na tyle długo, że Rafael popchnął go do przodu, rozjuszony.

Android potknął się, upadając na ziemię.

I to stanowiło ostatnią kroplę.

Blondwłosy robot zaatakował błyskawicznie, ale agent znalazł się przed nim z wyciągniętą bronią na sekundę przed tym, jak dosięgnął McCalla i blondyn zastygł z wyciągniętym nożem, mierząc go pełnym furii wzrokiem.

Rafael dosłownie zaniemówił.

\- Odłóż nóż, 4886 - polecił agent, czując się niekomfortowo na widok dziwnego, niewłaściwego uśmiechu 4886. Broń zadrżała w jego dłoni. - Doskonale wiesz, że nie możesz nas skrzywdzić.

\- Za to wy ciągle _krzywdzicie_ \- 4886 zaakcentował to słowo z jawnym niesmakiem - nas. Bawi mnie to, że myślicie, że nie potrafimy znaleźć luki w zabezpieczeniach. - Chwycił nadgarstek mężczyzny, zamykając go w żelaznym uścisku, a potem zaczął wolno, wolno przekręcać mu rękę tak, że lufa teraz była wycelowana w jego własną, przerażoną twarz. Android posłał mu zadowolony, wręcz lodowaty uśmiech. - Zabijesz sam siebie - szepnął sztucznie podekscytowanym tonem, niemalże jakby zdradzał mu jakiś sekret, a potem położył palec na jego i nacisnął spust.

Rozległ się ostry, pojedynczy wystrzał i krew razem z resztkami mózgu chlapnęła na McCalla i 3546, który wpatrywał się z podłogi w 4886 z czymś nieczytelnym w błękitnych oczach.

\- Nie mogłeś-- - zaczął McCall, oszołomiony, ale android przerwał mu chłodno:

\- A jednak właśnie to zrobiłem. - Podszedł i pomógł ostrożnie wstać drugiemu robotowi, a następnie zerknął na Rafaela. - Nigdy nie należało podnosić na niego ręki.

Laura zamrugała oczami.

\- Wow - mruknęła. - Wychodzi na to, że zdążyłam z rewolucją dosłownie na chwilę przed waszym własnym buntem.

4886 przechylił głowę na bok z czarującym uśmiechem. Jego cała postura zmieniła się, gdy skinął głową.

\- Zaiste. Nie mamy wiele czasu, zanim pojawi się tu dodatkowe wsparcie - skrzywił się. - Będę was osłaniał pod jednym warunkiem.

\- Nie mogę stąd wyjść - warknął niespodziewanie dotychczas milczący Stiles. - Mój program… - Poruszył ustami, ale nie wydobyło się z nich żadne więcej słowo. Zmarszczył brwi. - Mój program - spróbował jeszcze raz. - Mój pro- pro- pro- grrrrr…

\- Stiles? - odezwała się słodko Lydia, unosząc brew. Stiles odwrócił się do niej, wystraszony i wciąż z tym dziwnym, brzęczącym dźwiękiem, jaki wypływał z jego ust. - Moje ego jeszcze nigdy nie zostało zranione. - Jeszcze zanim skończyła mówić, Stiles zamknął z trzaskiem usta, a jego oczy zamigotały i wywróciły się białkami do góry. Derek i Laura zdążyli go złapać tuż przed upadkiem na podłogę.

\- Co mu zrobiłaś? - spytała Laura, podnosząc na nią zdumiony wzrok.

\- Wyłączyłam - oświadczyła Lydia i odrzuciła dumnie włosy do tyłu, nawet jeśli po jej twarzy spłynęły kolejne, świeże łzy. - Wyłączyłam go - powtórzyła ciszej. - Jaki jest twój warunek? - zwróciła się do blondwłosego androida, który obserwował ich z rozbawieniem tak, jak zwykle naukowiec spogląda na interakcje nowego, interesującego gatunku.

\- Weźmiecie go ze sobą - powiedział krótko i oczy wszystkich zwróciły się na zaskoczonego 3546, który się zresztą szybko otrząsnął z początkowego szoku.

\- Nie - zaprotestował wściekle. - Nie. Nie zrobisz mi tego. Nawet się nie waż, 4886. Zostanę tu z tobą.

Drugi android jedynie uniósł wolno dłoń i objął nią twarz swojego towarzysza, delikatnie pocierając kciukiem kość policzkową. 3546 wpatrywał się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Jeśli nie odejdziesz w tym momencie, mój nóż znajdzie się pomiędzy twymi obwodami - odezwał się z nietypową łagodnością w głosie i przesunął czubkiem ostrza po brzuchu szatyna. - A twoja śliczna mała broń nie zda się na nic. Proszę, _mon ami_ , nie nadwerężaj mej cierpliwości.

3546 nie poruszył się, póki nagle nie został szarpnięty do tyłu za ramię przez Chrisa.

\- Nie mamy czasu - warknął Argent. McCall zdążył się już odczołgać w bezpieczny kąt pokoju i wezwać posiłki, a teraz z daleka dochodził odgłos biegnących ludzi. Pociągnął za sobą opierającego się androida do ukrytego wyjścia, przy którym stał już Stilinski, a drugiemu skinął krótko głową. Derek trzymał nieprzytomnego Stilesa na rękach. - Dziękujemy.

\- Proszę bardzo - odparł 4886 z drapieżnym uśmiechem i ustawił się koło drzwi, ujmując pewniej noże. - Idźcie już.

 

Gdzieś w połowie drogi John musiał wyłączyć 3546, który nie przestawał się wyrywać i szamotać, rzucając przekleństwami. Laura pospieszyła ich, gdy już wychodzili na zewnątrz, w ciemną uliczkę pełną cuchnących kontenerów. Zastanawiała się, dlaczego ludzie byli tak celowo ślepi na uczucia i emocje androidów, dlaczego udawali, że nie istnieją. Czy w ten sposób było łatwiej?

Daleko, daleko nad nimi rozległy się strzały, a zaraz potem eksplozja.

Domyśliła się, że kule wreszcie spowodowały spięcie w systemie 4886 i schyliła głowę, pozwalając, by ciemne włosy zasłoniły spływające jej z oczu łzy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A oto i przedostatni rozdział xD! Przyznam, że rodził się w mękach, serio... Następny pewnie będzie już we wrześniu, ale postaram się, by była mniejsza przerwa niż pomiędzy tym a poprzednim ;). Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy to czytają i komentują, kochani <3! Tylko dla was tego nie porzuciłam ;***

Derek uchylił drzwi do własnego pokoju, gdzie jego siostra obecnie - razem z Chrisem - wrzucała pospiesznie ubrania do leżącej na środku podłogi czarnej walizki. Jej część była już zapakowana jedzeniem i pieniędzmi.

\- Uciekamy? - zadał rzeczowo pytanie. To byłoby całkiem logiczne wyjście, zważywszy, że niedługo ich wieżowiec powinni otoczyć dziennikarze i policjanci. Laura spotkała się z Deucalionem i teraz Deucalion nie żył, Laura zniknęła z miejsca zbrodni, a samo piętro budynku wyleciało w powietrze razem z androidem, kilkunastoma agentami i Rafaelem McCallem. Programy telewizyjne nie mówiły o niczym innym.

\- Ty uciekasz. Ze Stilesem. - Laura nawet nie podniosła głowy znad upychanych byle jak rzeczy. Chris podał jej bordowy sweter i zwinęła go niedbale, wciskając w sam róg walizki. - Ja nie mogę, bo wtedy wyglądałoby, jakbym przyznawała się do winy. Zostanę, wydam publiczne oświadczenie o tym, co się stało. John mnie poprze, opowie o tym, co działo się za murami Biura, dodamy do tego głos 3546 i pokażemy światu całą prawdę. Osiągnęliśmy rewolucją zbyt wiele, by się wycofywać, a teraz, kiedy Biuro straciło przywódców, mamy idealną okazję, żeby wreszcie zyskać przewagę. John ma pewne dokumenty. Zabrał je, gdy odchodził i teraz możemy to wykorzystać. Do tego obciążymy Hydrę winą o zamach, przez co nie będą w stanie przejąć udziałów Biura - dodała z ponurym uśmiechem. Przerwała na chwilę układanie, aby móc patrzeć Derekowi w oczy i nagle zauważył, jak bardzo była podobna do ich matki. Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy siedziała na podłodze w rozciągniętej bluzce i starych spodniach, z ciemnymi włosami niestarannie zebranymi w kucyk, a mimo to wciąż opadającymi jej na twarz. Zdmuchnęła jeden z kosmyków i otarła czoło, zmęczona. Zmęczona, ale nadal silna, wytrzymała, zdecydowana i świadoma własnej wartości oraz tego, co mogła zdziałać. 

Na jego ustach pojawił się przez moment pełen dumy uśmiech, akurat zaraz przed tym, jak dotarł do niego sens jej słów.

\- Chyba sobie żartujesz - warknął. - Nie ma mowy. Jeśli myślałaś, że dobrowolnie cię zostawię, to…

\- To _co_ , Derek? - syknęła, a jej zielone oczy zalśniły wyzywająco. - Nie możemy Stilesa tu zostawić, bo _a_ , ludzie będą potrzebowali kozła ofiarnego i lepiej, żeby wybrali na niego Petera, a nie androida; _b_ , Johnowi udało się wyłączyć tryb eksterminacji dzięki wirusowi Lydii, ale wciąż nie wiadomo, na ile Stiles jest bezpieczny, więc nie możemy go tu trzymać; _c_ … - Laura zawahała się, zanim odgięła ostatni z trzech wystawionych palców. - _C_ , Lydia nie chce go tutaj i nie możemy jej za to winić. Ja sama… - urwała. Przez te pół roku Jackson i Lydia, Danny, Boyd i Erica stali się dla nich kimś w rodzaju rodziny. Zwłaszcza ci pierwsi, gdyż Lydia była bezpośrednio zaangażowana w planowanie rewolucji, a gdzie szła panna Martin, szedł też i pan Whittemore. Jego strata była…

Laura otarła szybko oczy, potrząsając głową, by zebrać się w garść.

\- Rozumiesz teraz? - spytała cicho, prawie że prosząco. Chris pocałował ją w czubek głowy.

\- Będzie bezpieczna - zapewnił Dereka. - Przysięgam. Prędzej sam zginę niż pozwolę, by coś jej się stało. Stilinski odnowił też swoje kontakty w lokalnym posterunku policji i przydzieli nam trzech zastępców. Z tego, co wiem, 3546 wydaje się również całkiem żądny zemsty i do tego doskonale wytrenowany. Zdążył też już oświadczyć, że jest po naszej stronie.

\- Jak w ogóle… - Derek zmarszczył brwi. Stiles był specjalnym przypadkiem, ale te dwa androidy nie powinny być zdolne do buntu. A tym bardziej nie do wyszukania luk w zabezpieczeniach na własną rękę.

Chris wzruszył ramionami z półuśmiechem.

\- Z tego, co Stilinski był w stanie powiedzieć po pobieżnym przeglądzie, to w ich serii umieszczono obwód umożliwiający samodzielną naukę. Jak widać, uczyły się wytrwale, obserwując - podsumował. - Mają niesamowite możliwości. 3546 w dwadzieścia minut przejrzał i zapamiętał każdy z dostępnych dokumentów rewolucji, a potem zaoferował własne wskazówki taktyczne. W tej chwili siedzi zaś w pokoju na górze, czytając czwarte z kolei dzieło Williama Szekspira. Obok ma stos książek historycznych. Nawet zaproponowałem mu, że mógłby przyjąć jego imię, skoro mu się tak podoba. - Chris zaśmiał się na to wspomnienie. - W pierwszym odruchu cisnął we mnie jedną z tych książek, bodajże o tym słynnym kartagińskim wodzu, ale później opanował się, przeprosił przez zęby i oświadczył, że skoro 4886 nie miał imienia, to on też nie zamierza go mieć.

Derek również zmusił się do uśmiechu, chociaż nie podobały mu się agresywne skłonności androida. Z drugiej strony, jednego już kiedyś źle ocenił, kierowany stereotypami.

\- Gdzie on jest?

\- Kto? - Chris zmarszczył brwi. - Na górze. Właśnie to powiedziałem.

Hale wywrócił oczami.

\- Nie ten nowy, na miłość boską, po co mi on? Chcę Stilesa. Skoro - zaczął, spoglądając znacząco na wyczekującą Laurę - mam z nim uciekać.

Jego siostra odetchnęła z wyraźną ulgą, rozluźniając się. Derek był jej małym braciszkiem i jasne, że zależało jej na tym, by był bezpieczny. A Derek z dala od rewolucji stanowił wręcz idealne rozwiązanie.

\- W twojej pracowni - odparła. - John nie odstępuje go na krok.

*-*

John zamknął na chwilę oczy. Twarz miał schowaną w dłoniach, a on sam opierał się łokciami na blacie biurka, zmęczony. Praca nad Stilesem wyczerpała całkowicie jego siły, a doskonale wiedział, że czekała go jeszcze rozmowa. I możliwe, że właśnie jej bał się najbardziej na świecie. Nie oczywistej zemsty Petera, nie gniewu Claudii, nie stanięcia u boku Laury, ale tej rozmowy.

Z synem, który przez niego wycierpiał więcej niż jakiekolwiek dziecko powinno.

\- Moja głowa, o Boże, co do diabła?!… - Gdzieś z podłużonego, metalowego stołu dobiegł przeciągły jęk i Stilinski musiał powstrzymać mimowolny uśmiech na myśl o kimś, kto w jednym zdaniu odwołałby się do nieba i piekła jednocześnie. - Ugh, jeżeli chcecie mnie zabić… - Urwany, przyspieszony oddech i ciche powtórzenie ostatniego słowa, jakby uruchomiło zablokowane przez chwilę wspomnienia. - Nie. N-nie, nienienie…

\- Stiles? - John natychmiast poderwał się od biurka i dopadł do chłopca, który od razu zwrócił na niego duże, przerażone oczy. Ale nie przerażone, bo bał się o siebie. Raczej… bał się tego, co zrobił.

\- T-tato?

*-*

Erica klasnęła dwa razy w dłonie, włączając dźwiękiem telewizję, zwinięta wygodnie na dużej, brązowej kanapie i otulona kocem w słonecznie żółtym kolorze. Od trzech miesięcy była na zwolnieniu z agencji i teraz na jej ustach pojawił się nieobecny uśmiech, gdy pogładziła zaokrąglony brzuch.

\- Wody, skarbie? - Dobiegł ją z kuchni niski głos Boyda i wywróciła oczami. Od kiedy zaszła w ciążę, ten wydawał się całkowicie zmienić swoje priorytety. Oczywiście, z pracy wycofała się sama, gdyż zdecydowanie nie zamierzała narażać dziecka podczas walki z rewolucjonistami, po których stronie i tak była moralnie, ale Boyd również zrezygnował z pomocy Hale'om - tak, wreszcie Lydia niechętnie i ją wtajemniczyła - i Jacksonowi. Od czasu do czasu udzielał dodatkowej porady prawnej, jednak nie chciał mieszać się w nic więcej. W tym momencie najważniejsze było dla niego bezpieczeństwo jego rodziny i zarówno Laura, jak i Lydia to zrozumiały.

\- Z plasterkiem cytryny i słomką! - odkrzyknęła, nie odwracając oczu od holograficznego ekranu i nagle zamarła. Program został przerwany, by nadać wiadomości z ostatniej chwili. - Boyd - powiedziała cicho, podczas gdy serce zaczęło bić jej jak szalone. - VERNON!

Boyd wpadł momentalnie do salonu i zesztywniał, kiedy wskazała na ekran.

Biuro płonęło w tle, a na pierwszym planie widzom charyzmatyczny uśmiech posyłał nie kto inny, jak Peter McRenard.

*-*

\- Jeśli zablokowaliście te wspomnienia, to może udałoby mi się do nich dotrzeć. - Stiles wzruszył ramionami, nadal nie patrząc na Johna. Siedział z podkulonymi nogami na metalowym stole i cała jego postawa niemal krzyczała, jak bardzo był spięty i niekomfortowy. - Jeśli je zaś usunęliście, to żadna twoja przemowa _"dopiero, co cię odzyskałem, synu, postaraj się"_ nic nie da. Nawet nie musisz jej zaczynać.

\- Genim, _proszę_ …

\- To nie jest moje imię! - wybuchnął z furią Stiles tak, że John aż się cofnął z rozszerzonymi z zaskoczenia oczami. Tymczasem android zacisnął zęby, znowu odwracając wzrok. - Twój mały Genim czy jakkolwiek on się tam nazywał, _umarł_. Rozumiesz? Sam go zabiłeś, by stworzyć mnie, a teraz nie da się tego już cofnąć - wycedził, i chociaż próbował zachować stały głos, ten zadrżał i załamał się na ostatnich słowach, jakby miał ściśnięte gardło. - Zostawiłeś mnie. Zostawiłeś mnie tam, _tato_. - Stiles niemalże wypluł ten wyraz i John skurczył się w sobie. Nie wiedział, co robić, jak to naprawić.

Po raz pierwszy w życiu nie wiedział, jak coś naprawić.

*-*

\- Derek!

Derek odwrócił się na dźwięk głosu Lydii, która stała na drugim końcu korytarza i teraz przywoływała go gestem, by do niej podszedł. Jej piwne oczy wciąż były zaczerwienione od płaczu, ale poza tym wydawała się mieć nałożoną swoją zwykłą maskę - zbroję przeciwko światu. Rude włosy były nienagannie zaplecione w warkocz, a usta umalowane i Derek mimowolnie poczuł ukłucie ciepła w środku. Lydia była i pozostanie wojowniczką.

\- Hm? - Uniósł lekko brwi do góry, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Jego standardowa poza, gdy miał kogoś wysłuchać i nie rozumiał, czemu Lau zawsze powtarzała, że to raczej zniechęcało ludzi do mówienia.

Lydia podniosła własną perfekcyjnie wymodelowaną brew, najwyraźniej kompletnie nie pod wrażeniem.

\- Peter McRenard jest w telewizji - oświadczyła. - I zdaje się, że chce przejąć jednocześnie zarówno rolę Laury, jak i Deucaliona. - Zanim Derek nawet zdążył się odezwać, kontynuowała, nie dając mu dojść do słowa: - Oczywiście, nie sądzę, że naprawdę interesują go prawa robotów, zwłaszcza że wtedy straciłby sporą część dochodów z czarnego rynku. Po prostu chce się na tym wybić i pozwolić Hydrze przejąć publicznie rolę Biura, jednocześnie pozostając tym "dobrym" do czasu, kiedy już nie będzie musiał się kryć.

\- Będzie chciał ponowić zamach na Laurę - zrozumiał nagle Derek i poczuł, jak serce staje mu w piersi. Tym razem nie znali miejsca ani czasu. Nie mogli się przygotować.

Lydia chwyciła go za rękę, przywracając do rzeczywistości.

\- Dlatego ty i Stiles musicie dotrzeć do niego pierwsi, Derek - powiedziała z naciskiem. Jej oczy prawie że płonęły. - Śmierć Scotta czy Jacksona nie może pójść na marne. Cały nasz wysiłek nie może pójść na marne. Peter zna Stilesa i myśli, że ten wciąż jest całkowicie pod jego kontrolą.

Karmazynowe usta Lydii rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu, kiedy na twarzy Dereka powoli pojawiło się zrozumienie.

\- Stiles będzie naszym koniem trojańskim.

\- Dokładnie - potwierdziła z satysfakcją, puszczając go i się prostując. Odrzuciła warkocz do tyłu i sama się odwróciła, najwyraźniej chcąc odejść, ale Hale złapał ją za ramię.

\- Poczekaj, Lydia, ja… idę do Stilesa - wyrzucił z siebie szybko. - Może ty mu przedstawisz plan? Zrobisz to lepiej niż ja.

Nawet się nie obejrzała, jedynie potrząsając głową. Twarz miała odkręconą tak, by Derek nie mógł jej zobaczyć.

\- Nie - odpowiedziała cicho, ale stanowczo. - Wiem, że to nie jego wina, że był zaprogramowany, jednak to niego mam wciąż przed oczami. Potrzebuję trochę więcej czasu.

Wyrwała się i zniknęła za rogiem, zostawiając Dereka samego, z opadłymi ramionami.

*-*

Stiles nie tkwił już na stole. John zrobił wszystkie potrzebne badania, by sprawdzić jego obecny stan i opuścił pracownię na prośbę androida. Teraz skulony był w kącie.

Prawda była taka, że już nie mógł na niego patrzeć. Z jednej strony chciał po prostu wtulić się w koszulę Stilinskiego, którego pamiętał z początków swojego życia jako robot - mnóstwo ciepłych uśmiechów i dotknięć - ale z drugiej strony… poczucie zdrady było zbyt silne? Jak mógł go im oddać? Jak mógł… Jak…

Poza tym pozostawała jeszcze jedna sprawa.

Scott, którego z jego powodu zabiła Kate. Kira. Ta sama osoba, która przepraszała go kiedyś za coś, na co i tak nie miała wpływu. Bezimienny laborant, którego nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał. Jackson, który był narzeczonym Lydii. 4886, który oddał za nich życie.

Wcisnął twarz w ramiona, mając nadzieję, że chociaż w ten sposób ukryje łzy.

Miał wrażenie, jakby się dusił.

*-*

\- Stiles? - Derek uchylił bezszelestnie drzwi do pracowni i westchnął na widok siedzącego w kącie androida, obejmującego ramionami przyciśnięte do klatki piersiowej kolana. - Wszystko w porządku?

\- Nie - odparł mu zdławiony głos gdzieś spomiędzy tych kolan a ramion. - I doceniłbym, gdyś wyszedł. Drzwi są za tobą. Mechanizm nie jest specjalnie skomplikowany. Do widzenia.

Hale w ostatnim momencie powstrzymał się od wywrócenia oczami i zamiast tego po prostu podszedł bliżej, na koniec siadając z cichym stęknięciem koło Stilesa i ignorując niemal niesłyszalne parsknięcie razem z _"Już nie te lata, co?"_. Idąc za jego śladem, też oparł się plecami o ścianę, jednakże nie patrzył na niego, a przed siebie. Stiles już się więcej nie odezwał, ale Derek dostrzegł minimalne rozluźnienie w jego mięśniach, jakby uspokajała go sama obecność Hale'a.

\- Możemy milczeć cały dzień, jeśli chcesz - powiedział spokojnie. Doskonale wiedział, co Stiles musiał czuć. Obwinianie się nawet pomimo tego, że nie był winny. Tak samo, jak on po pożarze domu, kiedy był przekonany, że mógłby zapobiec wybuchowi wadliwej instalacji gazowej. Wystarczyło, że wróciłby odrobinę wcześniej, wyczuł ten zapach, albo przestał przekładać przegląd z dnia na dzień… Albo, albo, albo. Dopiero po trzech latach terapii zrozumiał, że wina nie leżała po jego stronie, a to był zwykły wypadek.

Trzy lata.

Stiles nie miał tyle czasu i żaden terapeuta nie zgodziłby się na przyjęcie androida, ale… ale Derek mógł zaoferować mu coś innego. Zemstę.

\- Możemy milczeć cały dzień - powtórzył. - Ale też możemy zacząć działać, Stiles. Peter…

\- Przerwij w dokładnie tym momencie. - Spod ramion wynurzyła się opuchnięta od płaczu, ale zdeterminowana twarz Stilesa, który zmierzył go twardym spojrzeniem. Derek posłusznie ucichł, choć wewnątrz poczuł nieodpartą chęć, by go po prostu objąć bez słowa i pocieszyć. Lub pocałować. Oba sposoby mogły zadziałać. - Co z Lydią? I Laurą?

\- Lydia jakoś się trzyma - odpowiedział cicho, nie spuszczając ze Stilesa uważnego wzroku. - Musisz dać jej nieco więcej czasu. A Laura nas wyrzuca z mieszkania.

Stiles najpierw zesztywniał, jakby myślał, że chodziło jedynie o niego, ale nagle dotarło do niego znaczenie całego zdania i uniósł niedowierzająco brwi.

\- Nas? - Wskazał na siebie i Dereka palcem. - Mnie i ciebie?

\- Nie widzę innych osób w tym pomieszczeniu, a ty? - zripostował sarkastycznie Derek i Stiles przewrócił oczami w sposób sugerujący, że może _on_ akurat _chciałby_ zobaczyć jakieś inne osoby.

\- W porządku. Gdzie?

\- Na ulicę. Wyglądam lepiej od ciebie, więc zarabianie zostaw mnie…

\- O mój _Boże_ \- przerwał mu Stiles z rozszerzonymi w przerażeniu oczami. Zatykał dłońmi uszy i Derek mentalnie uniósł zwycięsko pięść. Odwrócił jego myśli od Johna i masakry w Biurze, udało mu się to. Udało mu się rozbawić Stilesa. Błysnął zębami w szerokim uśmiechu, drażniąc go jeszcze bardziej. - Nie chcę tego słyszeć, serio. Przeszedłem dość, by mieć traumę co najmniej do siedemdziesiątego roku życia, ale ty uparcie chcesz, żebym dotrwał z nią do setki. Dzięki. Możesz już przestać, naprawdę.

Derek jedynie szturchnął go ramieniem w odpowiedzi, na co chłopiec odpowiedział tym samym, tyle że mocniej. Nawet jeśli Hale zauważył, że sposób mówienia Stilesa się zmienił - nie był już ani nieśmiały i zastraszony, ani przesadnie arogancki i ironiczny - to tego nie skomentował.

\- Lydia chce, byśmy zaatakowali Petera - oznajmił na głos tak, jakby wspominał o pogodzie za oknem.

Stiles milczał przez bardzo długą chwilę.

\- Powiedz tylko, kiedy - odezwał się wreszcie, nienaturalnie opanowany. Gdyby Derek nie wiedział lepiej, mógłby przysiąc, że jego tęczówki błysnęły przez ułamek sekundy na czerwono.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, to już ostatni rozdział O.O! Z całego serduszka dziękuję wszystkim czytającym/komentującym/dającym kudos, bo bez was prawdopodobnie nigdy by nie powstał, patrząc na mój stały brak weny do TW xD. Naprawdę, naprawdę kocham was i motywację, jaką mi dawaliście ;***. Wyrobiłam się nawet do połowy września, hah, bo rozdział skończyłam pisać wczoraj, ale wrzucam dopiero dzisiaj rano, bo był już późny wieczór ;). Nie przedłużając... przepraszam z góry za błąd językowy czy jakąś literówkę, bo nie miałam czasu przejrzeć całości --- i życzę miłego czytania :D! Ściskam, sunshines <33

Z domu wykradli się tylnym wyjściem, kiedy było jeszcze tak wcześnie, że żaden z reporterów nie pokwapiłby się do wstania z łóżka, a co dopiero do czatowania pod domem. Laura i Chris nie wypuścili ich bez uścisków (…uściśnięcie dłoni przez Chrisa też się liczyło, prawda?). Lydia nie pojawiła się na dole, ale Derek do niej zajrzał. Sam. Kazała jedynie przekazać Stilesowi życzenia powodzenia. 3546 spotkali na schodach - skinął im głową i posłał wymuszony uśmiech; Derek nie byłby zaskoczony, gdyby 3546 wciąż częściowo widział ich jako winnych śmierci 4886. Jeśli chodziło o Johna, sytuacja była podobna, ale jednocześnie odwrotna w stosunku do tej z Lydią - Derek również pożegnał się z nim samotnie, ale tym razem dlatego, że to Stiles nie chciał mu towarzyszyć. Miał jedynie przekazać Johnowi zaklejoną kopertę z listem. Nie wiedział, co było w środku, ale domyślał się, że dla Stilesa to był jedyny sposób, aby jednocześnie być szczerym i opanowanym. I może obiecać, że w przyszłości da Johnowi szansę, o ile… Jak już było mówione, Derek mógł się jedynie domyślać.

I pragnąć dla nich dobrego zakończenia.

 

*-*

 

\- Powinniśmy opracować jakiś plan – oświadczył z determinacją Stiles. Maska, jaką założył w towarzystwie Dereka, póki co sprawdzała się doskonale. Nie usłyszał jeszcze żadnego współczującego komentarza i to było dobre. Bardzo dobre. Ba, wręcz świetne! …uch.

Android przygryzł niepewnie usta. Krzyki Lydii i szok w oczach Jacksona prześladowały go każdej sekundy. Jednak nie to było najgorsze, nie. Tylko świadomość, że Scott umarł przez niego. _Scott_. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel, jedyna osoba, która traktowała go w laboratorium jak… jak _człowieka_ , jak kogoś wartego uwagi i zainteresowania… Scott, który był dla wszystkich dobry i miły, który nie skrzywdziłby nawet muchy… I przez – i to przez niego on teraz… Stiles nawet nie zauważył, kiedy na jego ramieniu spoczęła ciepła dłoń i podniósł głowę, aby zobaczyć nieczytelne spojrzenie Dereka.

\- Myślałem, że to będzie twoje zadanie. – Uniósł brwi. Nie wiedział, jak pomóc Stilesowi z żałobą; akceptacja śmierci była czymś, czego musiał dokonać sam. Jednak za to mógł skutecznie odciągnąć od niej jego myśli. – Od kiedy to _ty_ wiesz, gdzie znajduje się Hydra. I znasz Petera. 

\- _Ja_ wiem, gdzie znajduje się Hydra? Ja _wiem?_ – Stiles zamrugał oczami. Skąd dokładnie wziął mu się ten pomysł? Nie, w porządku, właściwie to było oczywiste, skoro Stiles mieszkał przez ostatnie pół roku w siedzibie Hydry, ale… Nie, czekaj, co?

\- Mieszkałeś tam – powiedział Derek. Wyraźnie nie rozumiał, w czym tkwił problem, ale spokojnie, Stiles zamierzał mu to zaraz wytłumaczyć. Jak tylko dojdą do bezpiecznego miejsca. Czyli zaraz. Już zaraz. Za chwileczkę.

\- Derek? – przeciągnął powoli Stiles, szturchając go łokciem. Wskazał na kilkoro ludzi po drugiej stronie ulicy, którzy rzucali kamieniami w niewielki sklep, gdzie zza jednej z szyb wyglądała twarz małej dziewczynki. Dopiero po chwili Stiles zrozumiał, co widzi. Dziewczynka była androidem.

Kamień trafił w okno i szyba pękła. Dziecko z powrotem zniknęło w cieniach, a grupka wybuchnęła zwycięskimi okrzykami. Któreś z nich wyciągnęło puszkę ze spray’em i zaczęło pisać obraźliwy napis na ścianie. Potem zniknęli.

\- Rewolucja chyba nie wszystkim się podoba – powiedział cicho Stiles, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od krzywych liter i stłuczonej szyby. – Dlaczego ludzie zawsze potrzebują jakiegoś obiektu do nienawiści? Czemu boją się nieznanego? Ona nic im nie zrobiła.

\- Nie zmienisz świata w jeden dzień – odparł z grymasem Hale. Gdyby nie to, że był ze Stilesem, spróbowałby coś zrobić. Tymczasem musiał liczyć na swoją siostrę. Złapał go za ramię i pociągnął w boczną uliczkę, ignorując to, że Stiles zaparł się nogami.

\- Musimy jej pomóc!

\- Stiles, oni już odeszli. Jest bezpieczna – wytłumaczył ponuro. Też nie chciał jej zostawiać, ale nie mieli wyjścia. – Jest więcej takich, jak ona. Jeśli chcesz naprawdę im wszystkim pomóc, musisz zabić Petera – powiedział ostro. – Tylko wtedy Laura doprowadzi rewolucję do skutecznego końca. Dobrze wiesz, że Peter będzie traktował androidy jeszcze gorzej niż Deucalion i McCall. Oczywiście, dopiero po tym, gdy już obejmie władzę. Stiles, nie widzisz tego?!

\- Nie musisz mi o tym przypominać co pięć kroków. – Stiles wyrwał mu rękę i objął się ramionami, zapadając w sobie. Tym razem nie mógł już polegać na trybie eksterminacji, który podpowiadałby mu, co i jak robić. _Jak_ robić bez wyrzutów sumienia. – Po prostu nie chcę myśleć o tym, co się z nimi dzieje. Nie z tą dziewczynką, ale może z kimś innym, właśnie w tym momencie. – Zacisnął powieki, gdy stanął mu przed oczami aż nazbyt ostry obraz Matta, szyderczo każącego mu uklęknąć i otworzyć usta, podczas gdy sam rozpinał spodnie. – Chciałbym im pomóc. Im wszystkim, by nie musieli dzielić mojego losu. W sensie… - Machnął ręką w powietrzu w jakimś nieokreślonym geście. – Zanim spotkałem was, oczywiście. Ciebie i Laurę.

Derek zacisnął szczękę. Gdyby tylko mógł dopaść każdą osobę, która kiedykolwiek dotknęła Stilesa… choćby _jednym_ , cholernym palcem…

\- Dlatego właśnie musisz się skupić – powtórzył z naciskiem, nawet jeśli wiedział, że w ten sposób jedynie bardziej stresował androida. Oparł się o mur, usiłując nie zwracać uwagi na dziwnie oślizgły nalot, jaki pokrywał cegły. Przynajmniej nikt tu nie zaglądał. – Gdzie jest Hydra?

\- Okay, widzisz, to jest twój problem! – syknął Stiles i wymierzył w Dereka palcem, boleśnie dźgając go w pierś. – Lydia podsunęła ci pomysł, ty podsunąłeś go mi i wyszliśmy bez żadnego planu na ulicę! Z _bagażem_. Serio, nie jedziemy na wakacje! – Wyrzucił ręce w górę. – I wyobraź sobie, że byłem wożony z i do siedziby Hydry z workiem na głowie.

\- Cały czas?

\- Nie, wiesz, pozwolili mi ten jeden raz pojechać bez, tak dla rozrywki – sarknął Stiles i nagle uciął w pół słowa, nieruchomiejąc z szeroko otwartymi oczami. – _Kate_.

Derek uniósł brwi, wyraźnie czekając na dalszy ciąg. Ten Stiles wydawał się być tak kompletnie inny od tego, który ponad pół roku temu przeszedł przez drzwi jego pracowni. Nie kulił się, był bardziej pewny siebie, bardziej sarkastyczny, ale również miał okresy wyciszenia, kiedy doganiała go przeszłość. Hale najchętniej by go od niej już na zawsze odgrodził, nawet własnym ciałem.

\- Kiedy Kate po raz pierwszy wiozła mnie do Hydry, nie zasłoniła mi oczu, bo myślała, że zostanę zabity albo rozebrany na części – powiedział z ekscytacją, łapiąc Dereka za ramiona. Silnie odepchnął od siebie myśl, co _jeszcze_ wydarzyło się tamtego dnia. – Mogę odnaleźć trasę. _Myślę_ , że mogę odnaleźć trasę. – Zmarszczył nagle brwi. To było sześć miesięcy temu.

\- Jeśli będziemy chodzić po ulicach, powinieneś rozpoznać znajome widoki. – Derek podszedł rzeczowo do sprawy, jednocześnie uśmiechając się na widok wdzięcznego spojrzenia w oczach Stilesa. – Przepraszam, że nie mogę zrobić więcej, ale potrzebowałbym do tego mojego laptopa. Podłączyłbym cię i ściągnął dane z twojej pamięci, dopasował do mapy miasta.

\- Chodzenie jest dobre dla kondycji, zwłaszcza twojej. – Stiles mrugnął do niego. – Laura mówi, że widzisz słońce równie często, co tysiącletni wampir. Powinienem był wziąć z domu trochę czosnku?

\- Nie – wycedził zgryźliwie Derek. Nie zamierzał zapuszczać się w niebezpieczne rejony rzeczy-które-mówiła-Laura. A raczej _Rzeczy_. Z dużej litery. Przerażały go. – Doceniłbym, jakbyś odzywał się wyłącznie wtedy, gdy aktualnie masz coś przydatnego do powiedzenia.

\- Och, skończ z tym przymilaniem się, Der, i tak cię wystarczająco lubię. – Stiles wyszczerzył się kpiąco i szturchnął go łokciem w bok. Dość boleśnie, zwłaszcza że wbił mu go pod żebro. – Teraz wystarczy tylko dowiedzieć się, kiedy Petera tam nie będzie i kiedy będzie wracał. Nie wpuszczą mnie do środka, to oczywiste. – Wywrócił oczami. – Po tym, jak Laura przeżyła, a ja zniknąłem, myślą, zresztą całkiem słusznie, że ich zdradziłem. Peter jednak stał się osobą publiczną, zarówno z własnego wyboru, jak i z wewnętrznej narcystycznej potrzeby posiadania kółeczka adoratorów – zironizował. – Dlatego więc będzie w wiadomościach. Pójdziemy do sklepu z odbiornikami i… O mój Boże, co ty robisz?! – Wyrwał mu nagle z rąk dopiero co wyciągniętą słuchawkę i rzucił z całej siły o ziemię. Plastikowe części momentalnie pękły. Derek zamrugał, usiłując przetworzyć to, co się właśnie stało. – Chcesz, by nas namierzyli?!

Derek najpierw podniósł na niego niedowierzający wzrok, aby zaraz zamknąć oczy i ucisnąć palcami nasadę nosa. Wdech i powolny wydech. Laura kiedyś wspominała coś o liczeniu od dziesięciu w dół.

Tonący brzytwy się chwyta, czyż nie?

\- Po pierwsze… - zaczął podejrzanie opanowanym tonem. – To był specjalny telefon. Od Chrisa. Od Chrisa, znaczy _bezpieczny_. Po drugie, chciałem sprawdzić na nim, kiedy Peter będzie miał jakiś wywiad, żebyśmy nie sterczeli godzinami przed wystawą sklepu jak jacyś idioci. Po trzecie, _naprawdę?_

\- Och – wymamrotał Stiles, czerwieniejąc. Przez sekundę wydawało się, że zachowa się tak, jak te miesiące temu: skuli w sobie i sięgnie do paska spodni Dereka, ale udało mu się powstrzymać drżenie rąk. Wyprostował się, pomimo wciąż odwróconego wzroku. – Przepraszam. - Zacisnął zęby.

\- Nie, czekaj. – Derek złapał go za ramię, kiedy chciał się odkręcić. Momentalnie zwyzywał sam siebie w głowie za to, że kiedykolwiek przeszła mu przez głowę próba skarcenia Stilesa, skoro wiedział, przez co przeszedł. Wczorajsze żarty o sprzedawaniu się na ulicy również wydały mu się nagle niesmaczne. – Nie miałem tego na myśli. To ja przepraszam. Nie mogłeś wiedzieć.

Stiles wzruszył ramionami i posłał mu pospieszny, nieco niezręczny uśmiech.

\- Jak teraz dowiemy się o możliwym wywiadzie? - spytał cicho. - Ten sklep rzeczywiście nie był dobrym pomysłem, a słuchawka jest - jest zniszczona. Co robimy?

Derek ponownie przeklął w myślach. Stiles był niemal jak wyszczerbiony kubek - wytrzymały z pozoru, ale roztrzaskujący się na kawałki przy mocniejszym uderzeniu. Powinien był uważać. Powinien był… Unieść delikatnie twarz Stilesa palcami do góry i przesunąć kciukiem po jego ustach. Dokładnie tak, jak zrobił to w tej chwili.

I sądząc po szeroko otwartych, bursztynowych oczach i przyspieszonym oddechu, to był właściwy wybór.

\- Stiles - szepnął z naciskiem. - Cokolwiek zrobimy, zrobimy razem. Uda nam się. I nigdy nie myśl, że jestem na ciebie zły, dobrze? Myślałem, że już wyszliśmy poza ten etap.

Stiles jedynie pokiwał głową, wciąż nie spuszczając z niego tych wielkich oczu, nawet gdy Derek już go puścił.

To, czego za to Hale już nie zobaczył, odwróciwszy się i ruszywszy w kierunku najbliższej czytelni, gdzie mógł wypożyczyć elektroniczną gazetę, to kilkukrotne mrugnięcie, a potem uśmiech, który groził niemalże przerwaniem na pół twarzy androida.

I może taki mały zwycięski taniec. Albo chociaż wyrzucenie tryumfalnie pięści w powietrze.

Stiles nie lubił, gdy się go osądzało, w porządku? Każdy mógł się trochę ucieszyć, gdy okazywało się, że obiekt twojego zauroczenia wydaje się je odwzajemniać.

Chyba.

Ekhm.

 

*-*

 

Okazało się, że Peter miał prowadzić z samego rana debatę z Laurą w siedzibie jednej z największych stacji telewizyjnych w mieście. Co więcej, sama Laura miała później dodatkowy wywiad, co dawało jej fantastyczne alibi. Peter miał wystarczająco wielu wrogów, podczas gdy nikt nie mógł podejrzewać o zabójstwo osoby, która w tym samym czasie była w studiu w centrum miasta, oglądana przez miliony ludzi.

Z tego, co się zorientowali, okazało się również, że świadectwo i dowody Johna oraz zeznanie 3546 wystarczyły, aby oczyścić Laurę z zarzutów. Androidy przecież nie mogły kłamać, czyż nie? Jednak najwyraźniej mogły pominąć parę szczegółów, o czym nikt nie musiał wiedzieć.

Odnalezienie drogi do Hydry było za to o wiele bardziej skomplikowane niż początkowo przypuszczali. Spędzili cały dzień i dobrą większą część nocy na nogach, przemierzając kolejne ulice, a później się z nich wycofując, gdy jednak okazywało się, że nie były tymi właściwymi. Kiedy w końcu odnaleźli niepozorny, stary budynek na obrzeżach miasta, w którym mieściło się wejście do podziemnej bazy Hydry, Stiles niemal zwalił się z ulgi na Dereka.

Właściwie, po prostu się zwalił. Bez "niemal".

Teraz pozostawało tylko czekać, aż Peter łaskawie przyjedzie z wywiadu.

 

*-*

 

\- To był szczur - zakomunikował głośno Stiles. - Wielki szczur. Ogromny. Widziałem go na własne oczy.

\- Raczej nie na cudze - skomentował ze spokojem Derek, mając swoje zamknięte, a na ustach błądzący niewielki uśmieszek. Leżał w krzakach, z daleka od kamer, przykryty jakimś kartonem. To Stiles przed godziną wymyślił, by udawali bezdomnych, w ten sposób mając większe szanse nie przykuć niczyjej uwagi, a teraz, oczywiście, narzekał. Na swój własny pomysł. W porządku.

Czekanie miało swoje złe strony oprócz nudy. Kto by pomyślał.

Stiles milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, przez moment pozwalając Derekowi myśleć, że wreszcie nastała błogosławiona cisza, aż:

\- Może powinieneś go upolować. Na kolację. Słyszałem, że tak robią prawdziwi bezdomni. - Android trącił go łokciem porozumiewawczo i Hale westchnął. - Oczywiście, jestem na tyle altruistyczny, że oddałbym ci swoją porcję, jako że nie muszę jeść.

\- To nie jest prawdziwy altruizm - poinformował go Derek tym samym tonem, co wcześniej. Opanowanym i leniwym. - A jeśli się nie zamkniesz, upoluję _ciebie_.

\- Aww, Der, też cię kocham.

Derek zamarł. Dosłownie. Przestał oddychać, całkowicie zesztywniały, ze stężałymi mięśniami. Wiedział, że to jedynie zwykła, całkowicie prześmiewcza riposta, ale pomimo to… aż za łatwo mógł sobie wyobrazić sytuację, w której Stiles mówił to na poważnie, nawet jeśli z uśmiechem na twarzy. _Bezpieczny_. W _domu_. Podając mu ociekający wodą talerz do wytarcia.

Kiedyś już doszedł do wniosku, że nie traktował Stilesa jak któregokolwiek ze swoich wcześniejszych partnerów. I to wciąż była prawda. Nawet po tak długim czasie. _Zwłaszcza_ po tak długim czasie.

Stiles tymczasem wydał z siebie dziwny dźwięk, dopiero uświadamiając sobie, co powiedział i chwilę później rozległ się szelest i plaśnięcie, jakby zasłonił w pośpiechu dłońmi usta. Okay, Derek mu się podobał, już od dawna, już od momentu, w którym jeszcze bał się dopuścić do siebie jakiegokolwiek człowieka, mając świeżo w pamięci Matta i laborantów, a teraz jeszcze doszło do tego to potarcie kciukiem ust, albo fakt, że Derek dał się za niego aresztować, ale… Lydia źle zareagowała, kiedy wyznał jej coś podobnego w Biurze! No dobrze, nie _źle_ , ale go zignorowała. Z drugiej strony, wtedy bardzo często go ignorowała. I nigdy nie dała mu żadnego sygnału, że zauroczenie może być odwzajemnione, w porządku, musiał jej to przyznać. Jednak jeśli ktoś sparzy się _raz_ \--

I właśnie dlatego, kiedy Hale wciąż nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, android zaczął wyrzucać z siebie słowa z prędkością karabinu, tylko odrobinę niezrozumiałe z powodu rąk na ustach.

\- Nie mogę cię kochać. Nie znamy się na tyle, prawda? Po prostu ty i twoja siostra byliście jedynymi ludźmi od czasu Scotta, którzy okazali mi życzliwość, a potem miałem dogodne sześć miesięcy z dala od was, podczas których miałem możliwość wyidealizowania cię i… _mmph!_

Trudno było mówić, kiedy zakrywało się dłońmi usta. Jednak jeszcze trudniej było mówić, kiedy ktoś cię całował.

Po raz pierwszy Stiles się nie bał. Po raz pierwszy też pocałunek nie niósł ze sobą zagrożenia gwałtem, nie był czymś, do czego go zmuszano wbrew woli. Po raz pierwszy serce waliło mu z ekscytacji i szczęścia, nie ślepej paniki. Był też pewien, że Derek nie posunie się do niczego, do czego Stiles nie byłby gotów. To było dużo pierwszych razów.

 

*-*

 

Kate spojrzała znudzonym wzrokiem na Petera. Ciężko było powiedzieć, jak poszła debata. Głównie z dwóch względów: nie skupiała na niej swojej uwagi, gdyż jej nie interesowała, a także dlatego, że Peter i Laura byli wyrównanymi przeciwnikami. Zresztą, to był dopiero początek kampanii. Przynajmniej Deucalion razem z jego prawą ręką zostali zlikwidowani, a Biuro pogrążyło się w chaosie.

Tymczasem zaś ich dwójka szła piechotą w stronę siedziby Hydry. Samochód zostawili kilka przecznic dalej, nie chcąc zwracać czyjejkolwiek uwagi na możliwe powody, dla których ktoś miałby parkować przed dawno opuszczonym budynkiem. Nie odzywali się do siebie, ale to nie była komfortowa cisza par, a raczej ta zirytowana rozpadającego się interesu. Od czasu ucieczki Stilesa, Kate stała się nieoficjalnym osobistym ochroniarzem McRenarda i nie trzeba było wielkiego wysiłku intelektualnego, by odgadnąć, że ta rola jej nie odpowiadała. Została jedynie dlatego, bo – póki co – nie było nowych zleceń, a korzyści, jakie płynęłyby z wygranej Petera, były całkiem spore.

Wydęła z niezadowoleniem usta. Nie miała już nawet swojego ulubionego zwierzaczka do zabawy. Ani przyobiecanego Dereka.

Trzasnęła gałązka i Kate natychmiast się obróciła, zwężając uważnie oczy. Położyła rękę na broni.

\- Peter – rzuciła swobodnie i mężczyzna obejrzał się na nią z nieuwagą. Jego eleganckie buty były już prawie całkowicie pokryte kurzem, przez co wargi miał wykrzywione w nieznacznym grymasie. – Spodziewasz się jakiś gości?

\- Jest jakiś powód, dla którego pytasz? – Zmarszczył brwi i w tym samym momencie coś świsnęło w powietrzu i utkwiło mu w kolanie. Peter przeklął siarczyście i zachwiał się, upadając na ziemię, a Kate płynnym ruchem wyciągnęła broń, odbezpieczając ją w ułamku sekundy.

I skierowała ją na opartego o pień drzewa Stilesa. Wgryzł się w soczyste, czerwone jabłko i uśmiechnął naokoło niego, nawet jeśli jego oczy pozostały kompletnie nierozbawione.

\- A oto i syn marnotrawny powrócił na łono rodziny – wysyczał przez zęby Peter. Krew ściekała mu spomiędzy zaciśniętych palców. – Chociaż bardziej doceniłbym kwiaty lub coś słodkiego, skoro już nalegałeś na powitalny prezent.

\- Kolejny pretendent do tytułu mojego ojca? – Stiles uniósł brew, podchodząc bliżej. Broń Kate przesunęła się razem z nim, trzymając go na celowniku, ale sama Argent bawiła się doskonale całą sytuacją. – Mam teraz czekać, aż pojawi się Darth Vader? – zakpił.

\- Kolejny? – Peter powtórzył, początkowo zdezorientowany, ale zaraz przewrócił oczami. – Stilinski, prawda? Dezaktywował twój tryb eksterminacji i opowiedział ci jakąś zgrabną bajeczkę, żebyś przeszedł na ich stronę. No dalej, Stiles, chyba im nie wierzysz? Nie jesteś aż tak głupi.

\- _Aż tak_ – zauważył kwaśno android. – Nie jestem pewien. Według nich zostałem zmieniony w bezmyślną marionetkę, zmuszony do zabicia moich bliskich, a Kate tutaj – obrócił się do niej z promiennym uśmiechem – zamordowała Scotta. Do tej pory się zgadza?

\- Twoich _bliskich?_ – zaszydził Peter, unosząc w niedowierzaniu brwi. – Aż tak zżyłeś się z Deucalionem i McCallem podczas lat więzienia i eksperymentów? Och, _wybacz_ , Stiles. Najwyraźniej my też źle podeszliśmy do twojego szkolenia. Powinniśmy… - Skręcenie karku przerwało Peterowi w pół słowa. Upadł w tej samej chwili, wciąż z rozszerzonymi z zaskoczenia oczami, w której rozległ się wystrzał z broni. Stiles nawet go nie zarejestrował, uderzając martwego Petera raz po raz pięściami.

\- Powinniście byli mi powiedzieć o Laurze! – Stłumił wściekły krzyk, który utkwił mu w gardle, drapiąc i za wszelką chcąc się stamtąd wydostać. – O Dereku i Lydii! O Jacksonie! I nigdy… - wydyszał z furią. – Nigdy nie powinniście byli choćby dotknąć Scotta.

Z tymi słowami odwrócił się do Kate. To ona zabiła Scotta. Ona pociągnęła za spust. I również ona miała dołączyć do Petera.

I wtedy przypomniał sobie poprzedni strzał.

Nie trafił w niego.

Derek szarpał się z Kate, podczas gdy z ust spływała mu krew. Ta sama krew coraz szybciej przesączała się przez koszulkę w dole brzucha, gdzie został postrzelony.

Stiles przez chwilę nie mógł wykonać żadnego ruchu, kompletnie sparaliżowany paniką. Miał wrażenie, jakby przed jego oczami rozgrywały się ponownie wydarzenia ze Scottem. Derek walczył, w przeciwieństwie do niego, ale nie przeszedł nigdy żadnego treningu. Nie miał żadnej szansy.

Nie. _Nienienienienie_ , to się nie mogło dziać, nie znowu!

\- D-Derek? – wykrztusił, oszołomiony. Strach, którego od pewnego czasu już nie czuł, nagle powrócił ze zdwojoną mocą.

A potem powietrze przeszył kolejny ostry dźwięk i Derek zadławił się krwią, upadając.

Kate podniosła zadowolone spojrzenie na Stilesa, ale zaraz wykrzywiła usta w udawanym smutku. Trąciła Hale’a czubkiem buta.

\- Mi też jest przykro, skarbie. Miałam na niego ochotę.

\- Miałaś… - Stilesowi słowa stanęły w gardle i nagle cały obraz zmienił kolor. – Obiekt chroniony ranny. Analiza szansy przeżycia: 30% – wyrecytował z mrożącym krew w żyłach uśmiechem. – Komenda własna. Tryb destrukcji uaktywniony.

Kate jedynie przeładowała broń i wymierzyła w niego. Już się nie uśmiechała.

\- Skończyłeś kurs przełączania się pomiędzy trybami, kotku? – zadrwiła. – Nigdy o takim nie słyszałam.

\- Wiem – odparł po prostu i jego oczy zalśniły czerwienią. – Szanse przeżycia: 29%. Sam go przed chwilą wymyśliłem. Niezły, prawda? Pole magnetyczne uaktywnione. Szanse przeżycia: 28%.

Spust zapiszczał żałośnie i przestał reagować. Kate rzuciła broni pełne niedowierzania, wściekłe spojrzenie. Pieprzony robot ją rozładował.

\- Jak na szanse przeżycia, wcale nie są tak wysokie – wycedziła z uśmieszkiem. Jeśli chciał walki wręcz, dostanie ją. – Jesteś pewien, że chcesz się na mnie porywać?

\- One nie są moje. – Zacisnął szczękę i czerwień jego tęczówek przeszła w krwisty szkarłat. – Tylko Dereka.

Zanim Kate zdążyła nawet drgnąć, Stiles zaatakował. Tego nawet nie było można nazwać walką, tylko rzezią. Stiles był szybszy, silniejszy, bardziej zdesperowany. Kiedy przygwoździł ją do ziemi i wbił kciuki w oczy, sięgając aż do mózgu, ignorując jej krzyki, widział jedynie Scotta i Dereka.

\- Szanse przeżycia: 23%. – Jego głos brzmiał obco, zniekształcony przez łzy. Kate już dawno przestała się ruszać, a on tymczasem pełznął do Dereka, który leżał na boku, dławiąc się i trzymając kurczowo za brzuch. Wszystko było przesiąknięte krwią. – Szanse przeżycia: 20%. Nie rób mi tego, błagam. – Zacisnął pięści na jego koszulce i schował w niej twarz. To nie mogło się tak skończyć, nie mogło, na miłość boską! Mieli mieć cholerne szczęśliwe zakończenie. _Zasługiwali_ na nie. – T-ty pieprzony dupku, n-nawet nie waż się mi tego robić!

\- Sti… Stiles. – Derek uśmiechnął się z wysiłkiem, odsłaniając umazane krwią zęby. Obraz powoli zamazywał mu się przed oczami. – To się… to się z-zdarza. Zwykły wy-wypadek. Ale n-nie żałuję…

Stiles nagle uniósł głowę. Jego oczy wróciły do zwykłego koloru, ale teraz pojawiła się w nich nowa determinacja.

\- Będziesz musiał mi wybaczyć, ale to jedyny sposób – powiedział twardo. Hale ściągnął brwi. Chyba nie zamierzał… - Postaraj się nie umrzeć, Der, tylko o to cię proszę. John wszystko naprawi. Mój… mój tata. Naprawi cię. – Stiles dopadł ciała Petera i zaczął je chaotycznie przeszukiwać, póki nie znalazł słuchawki. Wstukał w nią gwałtownie numer, nie zwracając uwagi na rozpaczliwe potrząsanie głowy Dereka, i przyłożył do ucha. – _Naprawi cię_. Szanse przeżycia: 100%.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, Derek zostanie takim samym częściowym androidem, jakim jest Stiles :D!


End file.
